Lista niilo22:n videoista
Enemmän tietoja tällä listalla Pikku kokkailut + tiskit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEKBhyjrGHs Keskiviikko iltana https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FaOGrw4jRo0 Lunta vaan tupruttaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Erg1d8r_tNg buenos días https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59sU2ex2-r0 Kuuntelin musaa ennen nuukuun menoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTkYqC3cDXI kiitos lahjotuksista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2y0jbzin578 huomenta + aamupäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2DwfKw_XCI Maanantaista elokuva iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptsxiCQ_B6A Kaupakassi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1X00UTzDmMc Ulkoiliua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3Z84g0zDaY Kohta liikenteeseen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWUCup0StJE Huomenta + alkavaa helmikuuta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_UIZsDz_nIQ Yötä + alkavaa viikkoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-Mom0UelMA Ok iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25apGA45JUs kotio menossa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gWqxcqEkiW8 Ulkoilemaan lähössä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PnmLqAUQhY Kohta pikku pikku lenkille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDadZhT9fSs huomenta + 1 helmikuuta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2fM8MgkGuI Oikeen hyvää yötä + Helmikuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lu-jmppv-94 näin on ilta sujunut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZ9IVPRIByA Vein roskat + pikku lenkk osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vajcqfNCb7A Vein roskat + pikku lenkki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEFMsZeg0EY viimenen päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTMVOn0G_YQ Oikeen hyvää iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOg3brWEK90 Nyt alkaa viikonloppu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-DVLYssqrw Huomenta + viikonloppua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dxqaY5JxP0M hyvin leffat toimii https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWawx-YvTQI Hitto että pelästyin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TaZD02gTVdk Hetkisetten kävin postissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_KZI2ABRQs Mobiili texti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELUXr_nDsgM Huomenta sulle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xGrRzEbYhI Ei pisä herkutellä ennen nukkuun menoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NrfHDCzMAs päivä pulkassa ja pussa odotellessa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXPMevsuWaU näin aamu jatkuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vR4gkzyu2wc Huomenta mussukat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OFmv2VyNXS8 Ilta puuhissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0erlSYhTEnc Aatteli mennä lenkille mutta esitten menykkään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DuDSTBE7rI8 Tästä se tiistai lähtee käyntiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxny-vWHKuU Hyvää yötä suomi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8-1g-s6c8Y Tuli pelattua Far Cry 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtNCcqHWBtQ aamupäivän ulkoilu osa3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_TaKuZtrV6g aamupäivän ulkoilu osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYHC6XQE3ZE aamupäivän ulkoilu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OlY8AA5Zy0g Tammikuun viimenin viikko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKYeyoFcehQ iltaa vuoaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzmwFJU0hZI Hyvää huomenta suomi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPS30WOT-r8 leffa sarja ilta tiedossa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEJdqzO0PX0 Ulkoilemassa 24.1.2015 osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqykR5usLVw Ulkoilemassa 24.1.2015 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PAEIahQ5km4 Huomenta + ei oo krapulaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvPyeJqXwgk Miten ilta on sujunut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXDgtZUeXJo Nyt vasta lenkillä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGkzkAYRvww Kävin postissa ennen lekkiä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EXhSnVyTqC4 Kohta pikkusen ulkoileen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWPlYJAEv7I Nyt se vasta viikonloppu alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXMaYklVovY kyl uni tekee hyvää + sähläilyä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DMlf5RXSvY Olo on kiikunkaakun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8EattmU7_s8 Nyt pääsee leffan pariin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4NRq0ta0EQ Näin sujuu aamu ennen lähtöä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XIDBI_t5CiY Pikku lauantai aamua kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BlPGJilYyA 22 Tuntia aikaa viikonloppuuan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrtcaBFJ8Z0 Kyl tällä siirtää näikää pitkäksiaikaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PK8n1iqHVpg Ei meinaa millää lathee käyntioin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCwtMxDU9Nk Kevyt aamupala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SyhfhSNwgiI Juman kauta että väsyttää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FNpUT57fB0 Painajaisia odotellessa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCDCUfG9z2s Väsytää niin vietävästi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_19zL3WSPZo Näin maanantaina https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ebNQowjKmI on liian aika kaista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmJNoBXK-eE Tästä alkaa uusi viikko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0RiOi_voRo iltaa ennen nukuun menoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FUfR3XxmmU Hyvin tuli keiloja kaadettua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTf3gwUgwN0 Nyt kotona https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBuat0DDGCw Aamua + kohta hommiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7azrE-yAqw4 Iltaa + textissä ihan hyvää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TOnoaH3_t0 Näin aamulla + viiloppu alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAWlyJ0fKSI Nyt on 5 kuppia kahvia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VX0opviQV3Y nyt on se aika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcTvInZ-wQA Oulut testi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3vU4eoYp2M 2 posti pakettia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNFMCiKjNTs Lenkille menossa osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IErY-i1jdz0 Lenkille menossa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUJxvKPKNvk Torstai aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mfzsAYyOV4 Näin päivällä / illalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEhb8nci304 Nyt safkataan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wOLFQ_V8xI Jo keskiviikko + hyvää viikonloppua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WuB0lJmXpuM Nyt on nukkumaaan meno aika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9EH9_QBoEAM Hyvää elikuva iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofqtUC1yaqw Tiistai päivä pulkassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbeWWgffIes Kyl tänään selpiitä karmii https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fSud3r99-zw Vähän ramasee HD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSYOdHBQUnM Pelailin pikkusen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCZvh7kQpzo Rupesin sittenkin kokaamaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-0mRnpY9VjI Aamu/Iltapäivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gnA74b6n1UI tästä lähtee viikkon käyntiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptp2bSOrr3g Nyt on kyllä hyvää + iltapala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKeDlrxAi5U Kyl on hyvii välipala sapuskaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1FJZPq8dRs Pyykit valmiina https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSkkyvHz2nY Tästä alotetaan sunnuntai aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xsZIUjt8tVE Lauantai myöhäis iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5v05VPT8gU Näin lauantaina https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKxjNq0mYxM Hyvää huomenta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tayPch_ERk pikkusen pöpörössä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njCZYyWfyCA Tamikuun 2 viikonloppu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yv0Zqfi3i3I aamua vielä täältä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5v_yGPucTAc Viikonloppu alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dF5Sba-1HSw VHS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OoxTcPsVUEc Niin hyvää ettei sanotuksi saa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0gYGanpw-Y Nyt sitä kokaillaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yn4v7u-5kiU Näin 8.1.2015 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9I6oPrR37Ho Aikanen herätys https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpIBG0UfEKk tällänen kirje ennen nukkuun menoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPO3B4nSl5c Tuli torkahdettua hetkes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eXgYVCAn5g hyvin kerkesin en myöhästynyt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6jxXnGNY-8 Nyt on päivä pulkassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDoM_hxu-IY Vielä hetken aamu kahvilla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2SA_ybSKMxE Tästä se lähtee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fe0Ej9MhnuY Toivottavasti en humenne myöhästy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NfMAi3RI5m0 Loppianen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OrFcK2_Ku3U Tätä on ootettu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9TxjMEa0mU hyvin on maanatai käynistynyt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EtZIKIQ4jOg hyvää alkavaa viikkoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLxFxUGatnk Nyt se on pelattu läpi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73Len_NcIaI Nyt kävi näin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDp9XmxcBuc Kohta tiskaileen 2 sunnuntai tiskit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBPaU0A_trA 2015 (1 terveiset) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zixyo_A5rh0 Näin lähtee sunnuntai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfaSnclbJRM Kly on 5/5 pöperöö https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v61HJYtgog8 Ei hekille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqwQO_TbTmQ 2015 roskat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8-OQMJvN78 Lauantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGJ3F2GLHtE 2015 1 Lauantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFhK5NrAvRY Vieläkin sataa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RdIWRS_6fx4 Hyvät pöperöt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qaGMMfzJpSM Hyvää sateista 1 viikonloppua 2015 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1eNXnq0-eBA Nyt näyttää epäilyttävältä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjDUXRubHU0 Hilpee meininki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVKYG9uiz48 Vuosi 2015 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F15icB_Jm7k 2015 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGC5kqbrkMA Taitaako olla syötävää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ou-eIQFV1Yw Nyt on korkattu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=552FtgNl-f8 Potkua on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VV2A1Gzgafc 2014 sapuska https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9w4D7l_BgQ 2014 viimenen kaupakassi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2pv5Mv-WYw Tästäse lähee hyvää uuttavuotta 2015 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsxTJ69K28k Pelailin tällästä peliä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88BrkakT-ug 2014 viimeinen ulkoilu osa3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMOk9CKtaKI 2014 viimeinen ulkoilu osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DnZbWZW62w 2014 viimeinen ulkoilu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4N_gYPzCH0 Enää 1 yö https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7WpRB05JCM Koneella https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltneQgLOzHw Nyt on kaupassa käyty https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzjY-7zWU60 woche https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HD72fdVBKg Nyt on syöty kinkut + perunalaatikon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kninRETajE Huomenta enää 3 yötä uuteevuoteen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7iGlv_botI Hetkisitten lenkiltä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OYl1SZLNcA Joo tästälähetiin happi hypylle8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lq2QjslJC5g Tälläset löyty https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQVag1tBl5Q Nyt testissä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQAzVzB7uKo Hyvää lauantai aamua kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlPgmmxx0a0 Tapaninpäivän iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6vM5m2YJPI Joulupäivän iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lc56p5MQtA0 Iltaa juluaaton vietosta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpL7p_k_jKQ 24 Jouluarpa luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qtCpeMn4q4 Joulukuun 24 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SL9bDxXnQTs Juolu iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HnZux3V2VB0 Tällästä tiistai iltaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHOlYL_fy_o Pullonpalautus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKRSk-YF29c Joulukuun 23 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8GBuUV9260 23 Jouluarpa luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ochvKEQkRtA ei kaksinen maku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ugffIplrtA testattu + haisee jonkin verran https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kX6dRGaqess Kahvilla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pb7OJeQyAbQ Joulukuun 22 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHnQtOflk_g 22 Jouluarpa luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b18y4X87VEw Nyt on pikkusen parempi olo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zzUbOV624p0 Joulukuun 21 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-QSELgBEOU 21 Jouluarpa luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vl6dXlHXiLc Iltaa unohdin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WjpZJg5jBG0 Ilta kähmyrää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lAMCbsb6Cg Joulukuun 20 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufpn9DPB95U 20 Jouluarpa luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4jVuWdG3MI iltaa oon saanut lentsun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMftFHl9tiM Lähin liikenteeseen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sn1JczCbNbY Joulukuun 19 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCVECEX9ZYw 19 Jouluarpa luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1br82FuBdIk iltaa torstai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vT1uizMorLE HDV https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXYWdyGwugg Joulukuun 18 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=043z5dL7ROA 18 Jouluarpa luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Vf-2z1etZU Tästäse lähtee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rM2TdHMjItU Nyt on kyl 5/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEXG1JeBcGk Hyvät eväät https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGHuXletvXs Lähetiin ulkoileen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHJ86oISXlc Kyl näille on käyttöä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cI8uCokv0js Joulukuun 17 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NQILDMS4ho Hyvää aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0xltUFF0B0 17 Jouluarpa luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rr-0RoVz9EU Hyvää elokuva iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3H9WP3C1CA Joulutori https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33uNCuVdHRo Meininki melkonen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERkp7FHFHSw iltapäivän tunelmissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lt6C7UDHyYg Joulukuun 16 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJLx4_tb90o 16 Jouluarpa luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOpUmreYTKM Myöhäis iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLczWPLlomc Nää lähtee vaihtoon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxgn3iGOFlo Hyvää joulukuista viikon alkua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSbJPsFEnS0 Juolukuun 15 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UL1eJA-EQtc 15 Jouluarpa luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thO8KgPAyVE Nyt on se aika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdKeTRVAaFQ Joulukuu 14 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hme7Niuo-sw Ulkoilemassa osa3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8iaKVRHpazs Ulkoilemassa osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cw_HpJOsLgU Ulkoilemassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARZMtQq3J2E Just tulin ulkoilemasta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlX7Vj_pzsw 14 Jouluarpa luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PoZT07Na7rg iltaa kiitos lahjotuksesta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVJWvMf8A1I Joulukuun 13 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCSqyot158c 13 Jouluarpa luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0DoKVIvGSzY Hyvää lauantaita kohta siivoileen ja tiskaileen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjAcfSyMxeQ Näin syntyy hyvää ruokaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6KNzXO7CLRQ Joulukuun 12 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpxzGtW2NxI 12 Jouluarpa luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rgXtwSLyQq8 Ei oo pahemmin kerinyt syödä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iw9SPjdEDDY Joulukuun 11 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpYalLCGeG8 11 Jouluarpa luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWvBv2huuEo Hyvää joulu fiilistä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yOrnkYBndA Kyl on pimeetä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mumdGKoWUh0 Joulukuun 10 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ObRQ-kRnSdg tällästä putkahti posti luukusta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9uRkxGF966k 10 Jouluarpa luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0YDx1zEL90 Keskiviikon (14 terveiset) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rn_BKSWx7s4 Eiköhän tällä pärjää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-PNcLtW-wg Joulukuun 9 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gs100Y9DH_M Huomenta tiistai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQdSrQ7KuMM 9 Jouluarpa luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6Ety6RqG0I Joulukuun 8 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJgQOgufmv8 Hyvä ruoka parepimieli/Hyvä ilma parempi mieli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQfkAegnZTs 8 Jouluarpa luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ot0LiK-FJQ Nettiä ei voi muodostaa ps3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_x2jIGjUeQ Ihan hyvää kakvinkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vN5EXctx9u8 2 Adventti sunnuntaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W0SamwSKtyE Joulukuun 7 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tW5ELVwk-_k nyt tili pikkusen tulista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukVa9cSXQ-w 7 Jouluarpa luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FR3ooUYmuuY Itse päisyys päivän iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVRD-j5UOgA Joulukuun 6 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1An3uhllr4 6 Jouluarpa luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j36KN_OUchM drinkkivinkk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHopqBr0AXs ei mikään ihanne sää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MH6opm1GiDQ Aamua ja kohta asiolle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jCX0ENa8Mp8 Joulukuun 5 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q16ByabdvwQ 5 Jouluarpa luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=duPtu7zlGds Illlan jatkoa ja hyvää yötä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kCi57_RWiY iltaa pitkästä aikaa taas täällä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fE-_-O29ZlY Nyt kyl tulee vesi kielelle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2h6YN1DZtUU Joulukuun 4 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NF7YctEvPpg 4 Jouluarpa luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRFRmsLFHdI Kemkiviikon (13 terveiset) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eO-6qmtOsFE tuli tällänen lahjotus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6aA5qQ5vqU tälläset mieteet suihkussa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_910V7gtEo tässä pyöräily alkaa os 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwU6Vpvqegw tässä pyöräily alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LzDWBH25z4E Joulukuun 3 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvd8oUCA89A 3 Jouluarpa luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qwUkHiMp4xE Nyt syödään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1bY1sePjtfo Noniin iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NY551YPbPS0 Joulukuun 2 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gq5fWcmO7rc 2 Jouluarpa luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEIZ9zMCLgQ oli kyl hyvä jakso https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIfM_Y5Kdy0 Kipasin kävelyllä/Kaupassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vcaEIaVGBvM Pikku kävelyllä osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWCl0trGvL4 Pikku kävelyllä 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JaS36WsNDM Joukuun 1 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4L9Ozb00ck 1 Jouluarpa luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MoMaR1XF1Ko Rauhaisaa yötä + hyvää alkavaa joulun oodotusta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwfjAE2TpC4 Hyvin palaa kuýnttilä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M33xqDCaez4 Tästsä lähtee Advetti sunnuntai käyntiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Du-o8K0I23Q Hyvää lauantaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-AjcfYsUm7M Tällänen pikku lahjotus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1zQxWGIGYg Ilmurointi tunnelmissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8XN4hgMvetE Tälläset tuottee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0Z8BvS_70U Näin alkaa viikonloppu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPBJUBxBpGk Pikkusen parempi olo + kohta kanvia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDUB37wECbo Krapulla/Hyvä yllätys https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwWoKMI_94k Nyt kyl potkii ja lujaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lxlitbZNWI Hyvin humaltuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9aR4I5evWF4 Keskiviikon ( 12 terveiset) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mD12Far3no0 Nyt tuli valmista + kaupassa käytyä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPCMFNu_aKA Tälläne ulkoilu tällä kertaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsOye1Sl8xU Ihankohta pyöräileen pikkusen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UgEHR3y_Reo Keskiviikon epistola https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBF20P0XyhA Iltapalalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxm2cCeO4Fg Kynttilä se tunnelmaa tuo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=omjF2sIyJn0 Harmi kun on huono ilma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBnE8EV8FRg Huomenta ja tiistaita kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NHVpAHv306w Miten maanantai päivä on mennyt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UK4V_5oGtCU Tästä lähtee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gj2UM64a59A kohta pikku pyöräilylle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a5Y6J9vh2N4 Enää viikko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdhVKSHoWKk Iltaa +pikku maistiainen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSJVrkVCxbo Pikku asia lauantai illasta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDPRMI6mubM Sunnuntai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2hKi_7ZHlA Mitä oot tuhunnut . Miten lauantai on mennyt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c67qjAORLng Noviember 22 dia, luz https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SHDUxja1wI hyvät yöt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCkCVgp0Umk joo perjantai iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_XkuWZ8VV0 Rupesin laitaan ruokaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWAwIuyKOnU tästä alkaa viikonloppu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHZwpGF39tY Pikku testisti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lM4JvyVLz_Y Pikku testisti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b9D0CWhadDc buenas tardes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEbNyYeaPP4 Tästä se lähtee osa3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpG9zVraroo Tästä se lähtee osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9j1gLdBPgtk Tästä se lähtee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZ4xfZAP0Sg jueves https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rirlBBZeVN4 Keskiviikon (10 terveiset) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iwk9WTMKlYU Kyllä se onistuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gD75OBGCLAc Ulkoilemassa osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DH9aZVAuHjE Ulkoilemassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjDyu1AjqhY Ei tässä mitään asiaa oo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XohcgcK6y8o Nyt ei nukuttu + valvittu myöhään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8KNdcg-Udw Kyl tällä yön pärjää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PeSYO8gbZxs Rauhaisaa tiistai illlan kähmyrää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hdp0K7OsOGA 3 Varista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ErVC8miGQOE Aamua/Päivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URw5w1xx3bg Tällästä pöperöö tälläkertaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c17H3WFf2jw Ryöräilöeen osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBkpnW8oWbI Ryöräilöeen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrVYHEstZq4 tästä lähtee viikko käyntiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEzN-GDeMc8 Pikku testi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1vefqRV0as Hämärä video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEdGHMDckrk Kipasin pyöräilemässä osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2NmAp_rpZw Kipasin pyöräilemässä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TWxPQEXJoS8 Hyvää huomenta (Sunnuntai) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtFr3jK4IHY Ei mikää terveys llta/yöpala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEBjayMbvyo Lauantai ehtoota https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kf_4E7vk3s Hyvää huomenta just heikisetten heräsin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMtYQ2Se3w0 viikonlopun iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_f3wMgqh2nM viikonloppu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kR5-g4iJcIs Kipasin suihkussa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afR1OgkJBbg Ihan hyvä makkaralankki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bvJ5de1xt58 Thursday morning https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxW9AOpkYgg Keskiviikon (9 terveiset) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CH_cNVrz-fQ 3/5 ilta on sujunut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMVCuaomxoA Pikku lauantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKeRPO4tteg Lähin haukkaan happee osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HyeUCS-PHaA Lähin haukkaan happee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfcDzfiMvv4 Huonenta tiistai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2fbS8N4XCw myöhäis iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zFoDssSKOY ny ne on tiskattu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E87ZjCxIhyE Maanantai 10.11.14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrDZ14q6Nz0 näin sunnuntaina https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tF3gcolfCEQ Noin tunti sitten https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nF9Sbl1-c4M Sunnuntaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zx-uzOi7vNY Nyt käryttiin + mikä olo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0Ckau1rMgc Hyvin tulee lunta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBMogs1btkw Huomenta Onko nyt hjuva fiilis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0aVKPofVxGs Alkavaa viikonloppua/perjantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nimLzYAXeYo Hyvää iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fnSii_u5Yw Ei oo vielä tullut rahalle vastinetta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-0Lc5sHDaY Nyt pikkusen paistaa risukaraan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhy_sz9KIuE Good mornig https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-8pvMTNnt8 Keskiviikon (8 terveiset) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LEeiXK2fNFQ Lenkki/pyöräily https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9cl9FqFxKuA Hyvää aamuista huomenta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUw7-BZIVZY Iltaa tossa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NWTxECiH14k Mikässe siellä porisee taitaa olla herkku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqK18aj-TN8 Aatelin hetkisitten mennä lenkille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtxeAP8o9_M Täste se tiistai lähtee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJoyrrd1GCU hyvin on mennyt maanantai + pikkuaen ramasee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFLI_tvYhsM Tällästä juuri nyt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XyT3rfEYy0I Marraskuista viikkoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nc6l-vXMIMU Nyt se on ohi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L9eUH4zmRGE Mitä kassista läytyy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4_Y3q4aINg ok Aamupala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNOE_ke8680 Rauhalisata + sateita sunnuntaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2SBLDazqJo Lauantai tunnelmia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDlclLjPG4c Laavulla 1.11.14 osa3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uET_6mFOqNU Laavulla 1.11.14 osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrD1mEXfzoI Laavulla 1.11.14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4pS3OYnoR0 Kohhta reissu alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5AQfrttyMk Huomenta tulossa hyvä päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsbaTXoJoQg Krapula https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XqKyb5pjI2I Tästäse lähtee suihkun raikaana https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LdOjqU4He5M Lähin lenkille 3.5 osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZjMtYIVNSw Lähin lenkille 3/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdsawK13za0 Tulossa hyvä päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7z63ryZcx5c Oli ihan hyvä 1 jakso https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKxvA705jcQ Keskiviinkon (7 terveiset) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0dvfOcc8_4 Synkkää + sateita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4h5l0iRY_Io Pikkusen lämmitin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zQgGlDOkhc Jus kävin katoon pyörää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDGBfa6h-ek Tuulista keskiviikkoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivBLY5c8V1c Ei sovi vehnäolut mulle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HalH7XcdgE4 Videot meni tässä on loppu tulos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPnO_PIZcvk kyl tulee maistuvaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a5oZ_7GYiwE Nyt on tiskattu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCbfnG8s8i0 Nyt alkaa pikku urakka https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMoJwlWYnR8 Sateista huomenta vuoaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aeYl6980veI Ilta vaan paranee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfTrOxr8HH0 Maanantain iltapala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziXmU9JQhWc Ei enää Krapulaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjY7-dKdouM Viikon alku + pöhnä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4LH7E74ess0 Tuli nälkä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AoIM89h3zys Sunnuntai + Krapula https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGhxTe0aEFU Kyl ensi siemaus on parhain https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RVXhYc249Dw Nyt voi ottaa riläksi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BHu0C1tjoY0 Lauantaita + kota mättään pzzaa namariin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z79Nern4HcI Kyl suihku tekee hyvää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CLisqyWWhY aamupala + päivällinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLfI5Lj_gvQ Hyin alkaa viikonloppu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wckJet2P18 Sähkö katkos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_PDyd1Uwvc Nyt siiretään nälkää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_uN4U4tbVs Päivä kahvilla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhAcdiWyTNg Hyvää huomenta sulle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CqlrwP28QP8 Rauhaisaa yötä ja omankullan kuvia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1A9ytaisa4M Iltaa + viimesta dokkari iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pvh-UFxhZVk Keskiviinkon (6 terveiset) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCSN2HNvxm0 Viimeitä viedeen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16nrMJdise8 Imuroimaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oi35hyQpXps Aurinkoinen ulkoilu päivä osa3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WEoMBuhLn3g Aurinkoinen ulkoilu päivä osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zp7DxIAvbpA Aurinkoinen ulkoilu päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvH36_pw3-A Vodeo 360p tai 720p https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZivA62B5IMo Asiaa heti aamusta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0eEbStAh50 Pikkusen lämmitin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CIAfBVlUoKc Nyt pikku kävelylle osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jSIqicToaD0 Nyt pikku kävelylle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X23cbrCFQfY Haikee fiilis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TWaqgTwz4c Pikku aamupala vaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LdrtFTLxFXQ Heti herättyäni näin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6aumGj2dIz4 Näin on käynyt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NB6HtRfdRJ0 Ny syödään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttJr82jt6XY Olihan lenkki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJcUZlmfM3Y Näin alkaa viikko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eF09ASUqXMI Nyt on ai sytytää kynttilä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dA_pQMd4g6s Synkää on + vaatimoton kokkailu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btDPZjpSdu8 Vein roskat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VaJ15iYml54 Rauhalisata susnuntaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrckqxfhV6M Näin lauantai ilta etenee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVmheBmZfEA Nyt on käyty kaypassa + Biltemassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9H9KXEgCugk Tuli pelattua + kohta kupoille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJ9L35Qg7_o Lauantai huomenta + aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kKLx-FSdRs Tästä akaa perjantai lenkki osa6 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlP3BLx3JKA Tästä akaa perjantai lenkki osa5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Nvc8AbL96A Tästä akaa perjantai lenkki osa4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rt4t44So6eQ Tästä akaa perjantai lenkki osa3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2A9oJtXkJlE Tästä akaa perjantai lenkki 0sa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Hn41qcFheI Tästä akaa perjantai lenkki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2Fmiwj3Tpw On mainio ulkoilu ilma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNxockWgYxk Muutama vitsi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jjUyTHPQ3A Huomenta + kuulutaa huolestuttavalta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8aoKOTakpMM Pukkusen viilee ilma osa 4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wlQ6esAztJk Pukkusen viilee ilma osa 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c09wnRqN2J0 Pukkusen viilee ilma osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKOqHWBjVtw Pukkusen viilee ilma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0QzCRaEcQY Just tulin kirjastosta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dU_buIi5ntM Huomenta jo torstai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqPoT0eTkS8 huomasin etti käny toimi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5DbYmJXRWw Keskiviikon (6 tereveiset) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESbpK-xisjk Nyt syömään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oD2_57o6oIg Kyltällä hetkeski nälkälähtee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_AgDR-DmEI Nyt ei vituttanut tiskata https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00k33GRjIkk Hyvää hyomenta vauvasta vaariin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFOJsurmTRI Iltaa nyt ne videot on laitettu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ityCoMS05qU Lähin viemään roskat + Liikkuun kävelylle osa4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_budqBuLEE Lähin viemään roskat + Liikkuun kävelylle osa3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsbGdTtb6-Q Lähin viemään roskat + Liikkuun kävelylle osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m76drMmM14I Lähin viemään roskat + Liikkuun kävelylle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLstI19WaV8 Ei ala ruusuisesti tiistai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmeK7Vnw6h0 Oli kyl hyvä jakso https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zcKhsf0Bu7A Loistavasti on viikko lähtenyt käyntiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLOeHYiSkNI Yötä+alkavaa viikkoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cumS_fzYVqY Tällästä tuli kokattua lenkin jäläkeen os3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFEAE3wtKr0 Tällästä tuli kokattua lenkin jäläkeen osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSRtaDMVG2M Tällästä tuli kokattua lenkin jäläkeen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pcNNat8ySu0 Lähin haukaan raitista ilmaa osa4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYmQFwElLBI Lähin haukaan raitista ilmaa osa3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79qyRGfrT_E Lähin haukaan raitista ilmaa osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfwuIy_1Q5g Lähin haukaan raitista ilmaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIp79ZKlXgQ Heti herättyä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=neYYtcLnJ_M Iltaa vuoaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJJgEJlNNyk Noniin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3lYgcI3vjg Arvasin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZW9QKeuKHUA Kipasin roskiksilla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7yfqaD2SDSs Noniin eikun Hyvää Huomenta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ltxf79lard4 Lähin pikkusen ulkoileen osa3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRNUhOD_DEY Lähin pikkusen ulkoileen osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4oMKIbiNUM4 Lähin pikkusen ulkoileen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iw1kt2BCsbM Tää kyl piristää perjantai päivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvTD-ZPfqQE Huomenta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFTooG35tXs Perjantai + viikonloppua kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57fZ2eAYOK0 Menää päivä kerrallaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AudDhaZZSc Noi tunti sitten se meni paskas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKai829apPM Kultapaska https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VpqXZmrlxnU Tuli tällästä kokattua kaupereisun jälkeen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TaB4WcdW5c Palautin pullot https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XJGfoSALBoI Nyt ei oo pihvilaatikko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z04Ju48XxNA Mieli kuvia torstai amuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQDCZu3osb0 Nyt on katottu korjattu VHS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHewl7-O1RQ Elokuva iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhUZePYgUYA Pyykkiä ripustamassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KL8YmLMAh1s Keskiviikon (5 tereveiset) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbf7zLirqko kipasin postissa ja kohta on tiskattu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wRuu2iPr_Hg Kohta tiskaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZMig0EVb6Mc Huomenta jut heränneenä eli n. klo 12.00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTzqyLlNdvU Hyvää Yötä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZAYUrMdLZ4 Tästä alkaa tiistai lenkki osa4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNAJ6wBNgII Tästä alkaa tiistai lenkki osa3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSICJF4GIRs Tästä alkaa tiistai lenkki osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XTIm2A4ZEFw Tästä alkaa tiistai lenkki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4i8hjlvkc9k Tästä polkastaa tiistai käyntiiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QeZY7u297Ps Tubemiitin jatkoilla osa3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ATKiXrEsvKU Tubemiitin jatkoilla osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bsf-DMD8UfY Tubemiitin jatkoilla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUq8enyvQVI Tampereen tubemiitti 4.10.2014 osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74D8WTn4amg Tampereen tubemiitti 4.10.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4SH18t6Ylg VEGE SPECIAL EI SIINÄ OO MITÄÄN LIHAA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARKBubbsti8 Hyvää huomenta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQxFTzRJEHY sunnuntaina kaupassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JpLzrDa_3u0 Näin enne lähtöä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvf3H_0i1NE Perjantai iltaa nyt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6SfUbwW0QMM Perjantai iltaa nyt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5JeorlQ6_I Aamu tinnelmat + mieteet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-5h7yXMqi0 Huomenta + viikonloppua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9hskevNLq4 Taaas vähän ärräpäitä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llkZCf65CE8 Kävelyllä + tuulee osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yc83DppbLLM Kävelyllä + tuulee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OM3biLrsVGE Just tulin kavelyltä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5J0vo-jOBGA Kohta pääsää ulkoilee + lenkille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUeN16L0U58 Ammua +lokakuun 2 päivä 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrBUTyQd4C4 Nyt sipsi texti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uHyG8ZMN78 Nyt on Lahjotus leffa katottu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pr_V9VEJFgk Nyt on kaupassa käyty https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkUwsTNzSSc Keskiviikon (4 tereveiset) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCbU98msGjg Nyt posti paketti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rq0DnQCkO0U Kävin Siwassa + postissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8tOPBAMZG0 Lokakuu 2014 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozlOB8Y7ALU Ei uppoo tällänen leffa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gPmVSvDVDo Pehmee paketti + tiskit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVjnEslfR68 Pienelle kävelylle osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKD2D4G0SBs Pienelle kävelylle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lX7404YRgqQ aamua + nyt taas toimii https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UTEylZxj3z0 nyt ei tomi google chrome https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xORJ8v7Nu-I Tölkienpalautus reissu 29.9.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-d6XneeExM Aamupala/päivällinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWdKcVSm66M Viikkon alkua + toisteks viimestä suyyskun päivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FB0_mLmkAk Näin sunnuntai illalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TOzoQFeD3Hg Sununtai hyvää+Krapula https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjQgrhFoQ_w Hyvää sunnuntaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sxIiTe5YaQ AAmu yön Skype sekoilut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LaP18vwnrE4 nyt se katottu / kohtalainen leffa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6iXMBAtx34s nyt kyl kelpaa + iso kiitos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpAb3RvIOLY Kyl tuli siistiä + pikku tiskaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FiTtGT83hLo Tiskailemassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyMk3M_hmG8 Kohta alkaa tiskaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHN5FC5ddSY Lauantai 27.9.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e14cEGitVKg Nyyt alkaa helpottaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITNZXmU-71A Kokki nurkka https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1fIAd4jVKk Huomenta + Viikonloppu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwZGqiPTDUk Nyt on hyvä katoo leffaa + kun äänet kohillaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zt-bb4YicY Kipasin kaupassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17vZ-ZMxFsc Torstain fani posti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjGCILvAODI Jo torstai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWEoSVI6He4 hyvää iltaa /dokkari iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BkrgUFFWnwg Keskiviikon (3 terveiset) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZbeCyUXcf8 Hetki sitten kävin häkkivarastallolla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXukEYZijWw Aamua tää on kuvattu samsung monte https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eDlbjqyzBxk Kohta loppuu akku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gR2g8SWLVpI Pyyykin laitossa + ny syödään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cx_5Ykn8RJo Hiomenta tiistai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7SF8Zu9n_lE Tällänen tuli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9p69qCPXvuc Nopee iltapala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLzMPWYQCE4 Kohta maanantain aamusauna https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2p_q6B6asg Huipulla TUULEE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Fuyq3OtewA Hyvin pörrää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfwgwKTe5lI Nyt sataa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oB8LxVI6JA Rupes tiutaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nooH-4jlw_Q Kyl tää virkistää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2z_ZWz0Hx_o Hyvin aukes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9hsnNNVa24 nyt se on sitten testattu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2HLcFNc5uk Tällästä täälä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LYhXJGyxaUE Viileetä lauantai aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsiJ323nv9k Nyt on kyl pimee video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQOzp1-P23A Ei niin hyvä lämpimänä kuin kylmänä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yu8aPuvJ474 Kyl nyt piristää perjantaipäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mK8pGOwWLKs mitä löytys uusis akku Canon legria sf36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IllgU93Jcmk Sumuista viikonloppua kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NXBy-j8hwk Nyt on sitten KAHVIHETKI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yMJDKUua8to Nyt rupeen syämään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00RO2gEOwcg 18.9.2014 kiitos lahjoituksesta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wnr0HudI04 Nyt tukkonen olo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lk8b8zIs620 Pikku tiedote aamu yöstä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zs98YHRaFqg Nyt vasta ruuan laittoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-n6dOVdaSY Keskiviikkon (2 terveiset) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYfRvIksL54 Imurointi menossa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhKtPn6sWXc Pikku lenkki ennen imurointia osa 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMn2Eg6lEew Pikku lenkki ennen imurointia osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqDVIZKAbNg Pikku lenkki ennen imurointia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChoUhCOaR88 Aiasta keskiviikko aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3Gvzkb-kgA Hyvä yöt kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBhqYko827E Nyt on katottu Rambo 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5UCzpm_qHWA Tiistain ulkoilu 16.9.2014 osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYi2Oc61COc Tiistain ulkoilu 16.9.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=781eg6x9_TI tiistain aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1nnyLngR8Q Vanha pätkä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epVWggNfe1E Heitän pallon juuri sinulle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fqHETSbRk6c Nyt maku kohillaan + Kiitos lahjotuksesta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALzqBRpSMSc Eiköhän tällä saada viikko käyntiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bc2WeuuLhT0 amun avaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ThOzFGhxR1Q Nukumaan meno aika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WAje9WxqvK0 Suihkun raikkaana https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAyuCj4zT0U Kyl pikku turkku hyvää tekee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZgjPSTDxFY Tästä alkaa ulkoilu osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88cuw-oLbo8 Tästä alkaa ulkoilu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSieglCnKsY Kännykkä video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8JphmUffHg Iltaa videota editoimassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HicyeiTkkc 20min https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdKEIPFPoio Rupesin laitaa ruokaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H78XM6oGqfM Oikee aurinkoista Lauantai huomenta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GC_iF-0JAME Kolmas testi eli nyt ne on testattu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOGHGszvbok Toinen testi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Id6F9Hky1g0 Nyt on testin aika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPSwDdScseQ Iltta + ihan hyvin on ilta sujunut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUy606_usVU Tästä alkaa ruuanlaitto https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUMLasjvtWE Nyt saa roskat kyytiä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OrXMB8xSld4 Viikonloppa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ROuVGcaUr0 Vähän parempi olo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDtSVnsGdgw Kunpi oot https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4HdGRPZoM-8 Nyt on kunnon jysäri https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=STUMVny6PEI Ei oo mun juttu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bajrAh1EaMc näin hyvää en oo ennen maistanut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3CN51sSG1OA Nyt on lämmin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GW7kBHgyQHI Mitä tänään kokoailaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDgpYtoHU94 Keskiviikon palautukset https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GIkDYBhkNo Keskiviikon (1 terveiset) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_MDQFIQU5E Hyvin kyl sataa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljupQmuTcLQ Kiitos lahjotuksesta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYfwqD1Tvaw kyl tällä kokkailulla pärjää tän tiistain https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=758Rco74TMI Huomenta tiistai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9rwpw8e1x4 Iltaa nyt se näin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsYMym0lIfM Postista haettu paketti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AW-fUBe-pVY Kahvi aika + hämärä posti paketti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFBmE3yRoxw Terveiset 5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Xo3Jrs7InU Näin alotetaan uusi viikko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNqnDziEbT4 Kyl oli taas oikeen hyvä pöperöt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vRWtp77efk Nyt alkaa ruuan laitto https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XstD1upetpI Sununtai + Rkapulan poistaja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Tqn1_TfaXw Ei pitäs syödä näin myöhään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8W0mWePNKfw Terveiset 4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=af-anGkhz4o Nyt on käyty syömässä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rskzxdOX5ao Terveiset 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ybfcyQlYQ5o 1 Suukuista lauantaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7j6T9n7dfXM Tervveiset 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ta1A_X4-MzY nyt on safkattu ja kyl on kuumaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eqg1v6hnWv8 Tätä en oo tilanut kiitti lahjotuksesta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x16toQ4QIl8 Kyllä lämitää syyskuista viikonloopua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9swyGtqLF3s Ei mitään salattavaa + pikku puhe https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dYQyPfrqUI iltaa jo 4 syyskuuta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTqY_UfDw0s Syykuun heekku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJ2oisCjVbA Just ollaa herätty https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKq9mpRPVt4 Kyl yöllä on lepposaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=On2ElyE9uWk Nyt on sen hetki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ynvnRayevCE Nyt on kapassa käyty https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6oY65zLaOg Keskiviikko huomenta vuaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjA3vmnLcfU Tällänen ilo postiluukusta tullut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSlOpGaFiw0 Kyl oli hyvä sapuska 5/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwF_Y4MV3Ew tässä se vikki osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eA9p5m3tk1Q tässä on se vinkki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8974LzZN9A Tiistai huomenta 2.9.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d895kkxpGfo Treveiset 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziYuDDhn9A8 nyt on vesi kielllä + sukat pyörii jalassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6cJR4_iz3E Heti herättyä + hyvää syuyskuuta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IfoHSHU_Efc Kahvin aika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDhNNa71eZE Sunnuntai roskat osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBanSKWAzcw Sunnuntai roskat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b86k1JyeKfc Oikeen hyvää iltaa lauantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zs9AicwGVSw Kannattaa kokeilla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e81XI2ZHUHY Aamukahvilla lau https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Z_N2Cg5j3E Lauantai herkuttelu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2njudN8TVQ Tästsä lähtee perjantain + viikonlopun illalan + yön vietto https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fq4byAv7M2Y Nyt se on katottu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpU-egPA9-8 Ei löytynyt + tällästä löyty https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SM7Id6n12xY Elokuun viimenen viikonloppu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UqPtN8x8K0 Synkää iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QSJNBXThDSU Kyl tällä vookonlopun yli pärjää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQt1u1BC6JU Huomenta + oon pettynyt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9MyDIP85Ys Yötä + torstaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNLYL9tqxz4 Pietä korjauta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tAPcNUlDac Pikku torkun jalkeen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgfqyQTRlPE kes iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5xDwfm91IA Kyl suussa sulavaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOEqFOWQKm8 Keskiviikkoa +kosteeta sallasta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wNpRzQng7Q Näin lyhyesti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lf7CGqxSZYA Nyt se on valmista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ley-KfbdQfc Tästä se kokkailu video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJKnBGEUWkU Äänekästä tiistai aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDvVUqVEpc4 Rauhaisaa yötä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBw2cVe0Jbc Kyl nyt hyvä fiils https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhOizwUxNa0 Ilta pyykit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBLg0_8di5M nyt on parveeke lasit laitettu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Qmo9HYYYHo Kohta se alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JKfQgGF_mI Sunnuntaita+alkavaa viikkoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c0vSOKYFXWA Sun aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Shz30vDBjOc Skype puhelu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K6xMS5D82J0 Näin syntyy lau pikku purtava https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhpvlS5m6iA Kavittelu ohi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T56fZpM5ZHQ Suihkun rikaana https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NuNHfwskOSc Aikasta lau aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5uNZ-nam2I yötä tässä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Syq3xiLDN_0 Tunnelmat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U39MAg5mqKU Ei ollut kovin hyviä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otFAEeg00TY Ruoka aika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVZXkClVY_g Aamua vielä tässa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5DdK7UGdgA Viikonloppu huomenta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aybip7rzk2E Kahvihetki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2dS9lM95Ig Torstain erikoinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41TcyN2wOgc Pikku pikku aamupala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fi4oPEvmXds Ensi hörppy on kaikista parhain https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7deOqfnTBU Ilta terveiset https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ga29okc_6Ak Sadetta enää puutuu ukkonen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KcHeobbJlc Kipasin häkkivarastossa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PidvScsB_xc Lepoisaa keskiviikon aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HljNTDYsyo Yön valo merkki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ayHhtUeZ7k Kyl tuli töyteläinen olo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aabgiuQeL2U Tällästä kokkaamista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PxsSKhmre3g Tiistai aamun testi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHKbpNXK4TE Sateista yötä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWR-Jun2tsU Nyt se on saapunut kotiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvsAwwXwxvg Sade päivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wj_EOH4PdQg Ilosta viikkoa kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBT5I-cSun0 Myöhäis iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NnccW7ZbZGQ Sunnuntain kaupakassi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZI9EmsP97k Rauhaisaa sunnuntaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LsZjyxWO40Y Näin ilta sujuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GH_YVI-V9HU Myöhäinen iltapala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1IrpE2KNvQ Amupäivää herätty noi 15min sitten https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YRmXYQxNS0 Näin aamu yöstä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jG8sHBp0td0 illa+yön kuulumiset https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mya1N4bGcI per per iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsBBbWDkzIs Nyt kyl harmitaa ja kunnolla 0/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUed-gdC0pU Perjantai+viikonloppua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5gFeoN3_cg Hyvin tulee vettä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TcFvESFR1uk Tässää se on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQFvKGVrf5A Kohtuulinen aamupala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBqzm3a5amY Torstai jo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qy2ZouywrWU Täyteläitä iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nl47ywkIhVs Hyvin se fapuska maistuu vaikka ei oo nälkä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IvGp8_Yh9Ds nyt se hommattu + kyl tätä on odotettu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHJWbxY3Y90 aamu safkalla n.92min sitten + kahvit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqnH9-5Ul9w Tällästä tuli mietittyä nukkuessa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zV1R1BLoSI Jut pelailin + aamukahvilla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZtZ4dWL0fQ Rupesin aamu tuimaan pelaan XBOX https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwXjObaIux0 Tällästä siittä sitten tuli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1pZwISBRLc kipasi 2 kaupassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YG1ZBzIBufs Hyvää huomenta +viikonalkua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=82aE1fOU-PI Hyvää iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xwEBm8SSLA Nyt kyl on KRAPULA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7uMq_wfDTBE Kipastiin kaupassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X6AMDIa22vY näin ennen + nyt nukkuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k682OQW-Pqg Näin alkaa äijien ilta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfLEBtiOAlQ Nyt on taas netti yhteys https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vp9_SBhgE1k Kyllä rupes sataan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NyubMJgu0o Hiljanen hetki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62VWY0lMd8A Nyt kyl soijaa pukkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0iHtoW2l5c Välipala/iltapala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=281sH27GPB4 Mitä tästä tulee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqIXyn2NW6M Näillä sanoilla on hyvä aloittaa keskiviikko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=608R71VnMmk Ihan katottava https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1g_oDaU5jl4 On liian kuuma kun kahvikaa ei maistu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FLM5hPVeOQw Roskat + tölkkien palautus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPt7oMlhCqg Kyl oli kuuma nukkua 2/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEyQvKWqDJw Kyl nyt näkee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cNTAK-v69E Hissukseen ollaan niin päästään Krapulasta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfzGyZx2SQI Huomenta viikon alkua + kaamee kanuuna https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ydEYd8nrk18 kissa vieköön känissä ollaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pI7QLVmtWkw Kissa vieköön https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TrxXzabEZqY Läminta lauantai iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HlHiIGT6aE Aamuista huomenta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVq6vNxVtEA Hyvä että tuulee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kaFqPwRdLdk Viikonloppu + 1 Elokuuta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJUNOpmT2vA Aiettä oon tyytyväinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rdi4JAgxB0 Safka aika + ukkosia odotelessa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDXy5KjsRME 1 Aamupala+ kahvit uudella parvekelle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKLJ4XCtwq0 Ei uppoo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCqExYZFK48 Nyt on siivottu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJjWI9P720g Nyt pääsee siivoon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnWerifQFkY Iltapalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vwtzpDZ0sCg Ei tätä kuumuuta kestä erkkikään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5aASDNRU1E Kyl kohta on lämintä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbMmhFqU-W8 Näin se vaan on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qUlM-x6vUw Ihan kun olis saunassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnOUJ8YhQ9M Liian kuuma mun makuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TWwnq_nN3k Unikeon iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFAQux5q8kE Pot lojoo ja lepivaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmLAyo7Ao5k Haikeeta huomenta + liehuva liekin varsi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRMWgx1tT08 Heinäkuun viimenen lauantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BkFDAYLCKDQ Ilta kähmyrää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkvcfstAGFw Juomat kohillaan + saunoon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GPVokbUXbQ Kuumaa torstai aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9T764zLSZKY Kyl teki hyvää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inNf0e2yAXM Aamu roskat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5IeNbZEniKs On linnun maitoo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTe1FlPsYWg Kyllä ottaa darra koville https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8aeIAPcPGR0 Nyt alkaa selkeneen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kEq0ZgJGbw Aamu hyökkäys https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KsmSrT_jmTM Huomenta + alkavaa viikkoa kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKYRLXNDRsk kyl on 5.5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnnRB4UtQ9U sunnuntai 20.7.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gSo1RSBkDk Just loppu sade + oneksi vein poltto roskat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9cluzlFBA4 Just kun aattelin ottaa aurinkoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-LX3XAqeLI Pitkästä aikaa 5/5 aamiainen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RqlTvycCVb8 Oonkohan tulossa kipeeksi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9WkK4Pgdso Ei oo kaupasta ostettuja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkOg_W7TrQU Kyl ihan paskaa netin sää sivut ennustaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_YbtgsTSUY Viikonlopun alku tunnelmissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJMi3XVjwrI Tällänen syntymäpäivälahja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2xTi0YGIe4 Suuri päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suWiMLx_t9I puuhissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHjlkrCJIjk Tälläset ostokset https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qB3ZTD7Ihq4 1Päivä sitten on vuoden odotetun päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRVn7RnDz3k Nyt toimii viimesenn päälle hyvin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuJpU9eAVTc Kyl tuli on hieno elementti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4S1_hP4Jeo n.2 Päivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNLu0D1JiwI Kyl on raikas ilma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTEyXmQoGrk Just loppu sade ja rupee ukkostaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IGzaSpKC78 Näin illalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Db0a2MyxxNM Viikon alkua & enää 3 päivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A13AlwbGYCI Ky tulee hyvää jälkeä osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=64GjLCrWBm8 Ky tulee hyvää jälkeä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3S0JpVuXybU sun aamupalalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-wEtbhfP2Q Just ja just 70+ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2R4fnn5C6fk Kyl tulee puhasta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Tx--vt9gyY Hyvin lämittää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykdhh-Pvalo Lapset kyl tietää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8pnADOS12k Etsimässä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HkS_84vnbIM Iltaa nyt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSEBIXsYMzw Aurinkoista aamupalaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXt3nhh8gNA Menee huomattavasti paremmin liikkuminen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQWdNbkhQns Jäkkäri kahvinkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GJ_OL2CaX8c Hommatoimii https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fp9AuVkXsQs Tuulista aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KMqLIY041Ps Kyl sytty https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QT7lXMXRfjY Harrastus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wgrYMUdXls Tällästä tällä hetlellä jalka kestää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HL9G-4HNCiE Tuli nukuttua koiran unta & hyttinen herätti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsQZlLrTw6Q Nyt meni yöunet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vVMcC-NMQA Nyt kelpaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Log9Q5Cf4JI Kyl kannatti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdMR3Msvwr4 Aamua + eiköhän näillä pähjää tän nillan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAae9fjrmN4 Kyl nyt pitäs tulla kalaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvvqLAk3GBI Tässtä polkastaan viikko käyntiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cCTNQa5IpnQ Ei mikään nuori gaselli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XmolTrcCI8 Väli aika katsaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0w6kVo3aW3k Ei tuu uni enää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ET2pXtDkZXs Otetaan illa rauhalisesti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzUbBc6kqMk Komeeta aurinkiosta lauantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7EQlKOvg7CY näin on perjantai menyt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNy9G26nZbE Hyvin sytty https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGDwrtsAbgk Aamukahvit & kunnon sellaset https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkvmywMYGBE Ilta juoma & uni tullee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1rsP3WnVbg iltaa & kiitos kirjeistä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-aC-I4Fqzc Nyt alkaa krapula henpottaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ECIlaUafr0 Pikku pala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7nEXtumZyk Naiselista iltaa kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sg71D5cnOeE Sateela masentaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJi9C3bWcRY Ruoka aika + vieläkin sataa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHkQxx6m3cQ Kes aamua sateista sellasta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lwT4_hz8BA Kosteeta iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFG3hAucu2Y Yllätys kellari https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31PDzSVFRwU Heinäkuu 1 aamupala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWBuKaeL-yI Huomenta 1.7.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CIP9P2TcimA Kesäillan viimeset tunnelmat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZkMKjIZu8A Kesä kuun viimenen sapuska https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCn2jYBoYvA Tällä paikka https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xvxVVF-O2s nyt on kesä 2014 ohi + hyvää Heinäkuuta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irqwp3QVdEA Oliha latteet löylyt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gY0kobnM28M Okein sateista sun iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoNCSO-e6J8 Ei auta itku markkinoilla työt on tehtävä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70HaEyT38sE Olihan pallo peli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKM9BMSlWvA Nyt kohta paukahtelloo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUYWy-70TqQ Lauantai 1973-2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FwWNqka8nw0 Prjantai illalle 4/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ytd91g6R1EM Nyt oon juoman ansainut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gw76zOdMmrw Iltapäivä kaffella + pikku välipala ennen kunnon ruokailua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSEPB5gROUQ Vanha oli parempi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnIBUjqXTG0 Oikeen hyvää huomenta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWh-0gYlGS4 hyvin on tortai sujunut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dn52fOrveVo Joutsen perhe https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x29VmzJMYeU Kyl oli hyvä safkat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8L9hUzK6v_o Kohta saa hyvää ruokaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A9vyEb2Wv5g Tällästä onn halunnut jo pukkupojasta asti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vTR77dckVI Aurinkoista torstai kesää 2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BB7b7Fvy8mU Ennen nukkumaan menoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gUmpllsmy0 Kyl tuli päästeltyä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTyI7Tm1H_w Nyt se on asennettu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUFiwLopJVA Yö takana https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtqFcYzHmM4 1 yö https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23MSBSt5pVw Olihan homma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CuerJ0BC9Gs Iltapäivä kahvella https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tt8evANALms Kipaustiin lälläsessä paikassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lHZKLNP_Co 90min+4.min lisäaika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOiNlCqWSiY 1 Puoliaka https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jgEx5xMNQ4 3/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mzfew10knu8 Sataa sataa ropisee pilipilipog https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4N42jmzydDg Sade maanantaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaSdOP8bGDc Oli loistavat pelit + sateista alkavaa viikkoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9m4SX-VuLzg Sede sunnuntaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jXLwgAeksI Olo ei oo paras mahdollinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-6ZXx4laT8 Sunnuntai aamu + hetken kulutta nukkumaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnwqWSnd2Mw Kyl maha taas kiittää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=moZp6JdCS_E Pikku selvennys https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TffKepCXyaM On ollut hyvä lauantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7HAcEQjeEI Tulin toivotaa hyvää juhannuspäivä iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXBEXGu2M-k Kaamee kapula + 5/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dLF4utRCWEQ Jus 2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbI-eHdmD6M Kyl tällä päivä lahtee käyntiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZYcwuOs_1g Nyt on juhannus aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlOwPAHmV7E Juhannus yön https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_6XXz2sV-4 Koiralle mäyrä !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSpV8J6v2ss Nyt on kyl maiostuvaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9lJvQWeoj0 Tästä lähtee juhanuksen vietto https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oURthOnDDRs torstai iltaa täältä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yFXWE8wvPo Moro vaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8u8Wnz5l9RE Olihan pallo peli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eDrJ7NkfrqQ 0/5 - 3/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3pvymr-JceM Vaihtaminen kanattaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERGmBOHjO0c Nyt meni penkin alla ja lujaa 1/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJDV-NasAls Pukku laantai + mäyräkoira https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-v5szCHJzFE Kaljailevaa iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_GC0kXbA-4 Kiitos lahjotuksesta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTJOaMYOMTQ Näin tiistai aamuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bm31qE13tlg Palloillaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rdLk76a-gM Jalostajan pata https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtKQ864uxBk Ei toimi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhLzmBEDYtY Viikon alkua + taitaa kohta rupee tulee sade kuuroja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fj7nLFlF8-4 Palloilevaa yötä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VENYBckD9FA Väädä video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sPd-5bqQqXI Nyt se lähtee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xwy4iyrqZ8c Hyvin on viikonloppu menyt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q16RVFRMZlA Nyt vasta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8yhvYlEYFI se haaste kusi n.2päivää sitten https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fP9yqsknXqU Olihan sade kuuro https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrW00s3HyrQ Voi veljet mikä päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0sU0L6Hl3w Aamupäla + tällänen kahvi herkku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okzJHqJ-H9M Sateista + tuulista viikonlopun aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crTf82gihDY Yön tunnelmissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFFb6x5NP1o Sateistai torstai iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hnjo88Br3W0 Nyt se https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MP7Hppygc34 Sateista torstaita vaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OohQmMm0Vco Tälläset keskiviin kokailut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L11vwv9fspU Lampun vaihtoviikot + kaikee skeidaa se postikin tuo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvlCpejkKzY Keskiviikkoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORIHg-RsKmQ Pikku paketti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=omkumdKR8b4 Nyt sen on tehty https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZD9771cIzI Tiskit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDQIKq6H7J0 Tästä se siivoominen alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ghsil9v6zOs Menee hermot & väsyttää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIjavQx9ClU Koti matkalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjCESO3m6FI Bengalin tiikeriä ulkoiluttamassa osa 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kluGZp7oVaE Bengalin tiikeriä ulkoiluttamassa osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2lFBhfr5U4 Bengalin tiikeriä ulkoiluttamassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SorUlf5wAe0 Jo 9 kesäloma päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbNfCo6geBQ Kuuman kesä nälän postäjä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UbWgPkQsOWs Sunnutai aamun säätämistä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHmJ1r6Sya4 Muutama lintu + ääniä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hZOkbKrQLQ Olihan hyvät pelailut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3N1lK-2Hvo Pikku sadekuuro + safkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8XXJJRLGEdI Nopee ulkoilu jatkuu + kotimatkalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWwrphwdJC4 Nopee ulkoilu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0C09j1u5-M Toivottavasti ei veilä ala ukkokstaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYDgydu6H1s Suihkun raikasta iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlZA_tENOHE Juman kauta että kuumat oltavat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLWqJyxYDYY Aamupala setti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1ioYCkBM90 Alkavaa viikonloppua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gly54VXS3FU Illan tunalmissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8nRYEygKrA Kysymyksiin vastaaminen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JcC5nsnmbD0 Nyt herkutellan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2khULZ6lVtw Tällästä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmbNsr6poNk Mitä löytyy kassista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIxquNtjRok Ky lorisee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5IdgBTl2iQ Nyt se on kerltalleen maalattu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKXEO7dWxOo Tuli nälkä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpdoc5lvF_M Hyvää 4 kesäloma päivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOf9pThvjSI Kaikki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gfv7DBZwjR8 Ihan hyvä sekä juoma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SvIs6JLNKgY Nuutunut olo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCIhxKWbwr0 Sununtai 1.6..2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMtEACHymOA Näin ilta + yö menee rattosasti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cymeqH3MmQ Sakasinkun seinäkello https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mnzVLx9Lu8M K18 materiaalia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SsGQExYYTuw Namnam https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fvsn5_1Xvmg Testiä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YysX89QDTVg Aamupala+kahvetta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eneOiCpRpFI Hyvää kesäloman 1 arkipäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDKPLh3oIhI Ennen lähtöä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FltyEVdXfU Nyt voi ottaa riläksi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TS15-Ivbews Sunnuntai iltapäivä tuohuja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APnJZwo7Ogg Ei mikää luksus ilma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q63VF0zbVcw Sunnuntai 1.6.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbgBy2kqp6g Kesä 2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xgAz9961m74 Sateista lauantaita vaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2-FoClq8j4 Näin paukkuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ow9HnxHPaY4 Pyromaani iskijälleen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWp8NV6yFvs Näin aamukahvilla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHphN77mvr4 Lauantai 31.5.2014 osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qa9XFbzcLLc Lauantai 31.5.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EEiGSYPKWc4 Kahvi.aika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8FZLCNDfnZ8 sauna + makkara https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BLe6lYMw_YY Suihkun raikasta viikonloppua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsDxbDOcsVQ Aamua vaan/aamupala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wrO36AYvAQ Viikonloppua/Kesälomaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLkYd6uqqyE pakki vihreä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbob-wD2N4E Nyt tuli sade https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-o3imEjSZYU Rauhalista helatortaita + sateita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-seJ9EUy2M Aikasta aamua aikasta aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_-OiXkARSM Helatorstai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_i5Ksw0F-M Tällänen löytö tälläkertaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuAV-6CjiDs pikku herkku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6P-5GdZsQM Nyt voidaan käytää tällästä verkka asua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-L4QANNBIo Siinä on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SzFzLALSKvE Tassaä muutama vastaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ctjZGtkAA4w Yöpala.Aamupala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BblGNoKFSck Tiistain myöhäs iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXBpzLyhcjc Pikku ongelma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNJBoqdQ6ZU Aamunkavit + päivällinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehd3mpKeZHk Teknisiä ongelmia + nyt kakki on kunnossa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZLldv1SVbyw Kyl tuli uitua kunnolla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXS8cTCi5UY 3 Uinti päivä osa6 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HlSHzCEL0Yw 3 Uimti päivä osa5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HD2acBu_GmY 3 Uinti päivä osa4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTCKgvxM1pw 3 Uinti päivä osa3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhcBcajX2iY 3 Uimti päivä osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTwhpN05yrg Unti paikalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Vc5HC38s_w Tästäse alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVAfW8vnxRI Perunalla kuvattu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4LX0oExSr4 Ei oo mitään kommentoitavaa 2/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18C2lPEONhs Nyt herkutteleen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vo5c3A9t_s8 Nyt aika/tällänen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-TiyEysps8 Nyt pikusen krapula helittää HD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGkhYXkQqn4 Nyt ei löydy sanoja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eIi8EHMzqmw Unboxing 24.5.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cuwPMi-s-Fo Tuulee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmMe0kUcMhs Huomenta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tos6WzXSws4 Hyvin meenee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0dVHYbKN3w Ihan suussa sulavaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_Zys00Tj8c Huamenta viikonloppu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSVTL6QH6JY Voittajan on hellpo hymyillä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOi_ZH4KWyc kohtalainen ilta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FytE_EoabU Ei kai taas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEapqTIdLPM Kukonlaulun aikaan osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psiP_c1DmVI Kukonlaulun aikaan 22.5.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7XYjCfe_Zjg Nyyt ulkoilee/aauma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQhoT8lmy10 Se olis sitten uitu 2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8eZmN52_R_k Menossa uimaan 21.5.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAD4BUw_6mU Keskiviikko aikainen aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCsW3fA7ITM näin tänään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnm4wX_2p7I Lämpöä piisaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHOBoSzN7QA Hammas lääkärissä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1NDjIawzdA Ei pysty nukkuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FtiSS5NVdog Nyt on sen aika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qB7AAbtn6zc Näin se viikko alkaa osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SeQpNuuoYyI Näin se viikko alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1y5P5Y0ZSjQ Ei hyvin mennyt sunnuntaina https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQ3sT7j5lug oli hyviä pähkinöitä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVVaQo6WjtE Kyl oli hauskaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMD3GT2PDkc hepskukuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4K1qWeAP0c8 Vilä kerra oikein loistavaa lauantai mustaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKl7xP1_KWw Lauantai mustaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0U6d1n0poE Lauantai huomenta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCX_JJPKNLs Tiukoille meni https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tA-836N8x3Y Mitä laitetaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DhixxaBr7zg Olihan ilma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1wELr_lx-w Aamupala kahvinkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tg5L6IubPiY Mitä täänään oot touhunnut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwTdLgvCZT8 Voitto tuli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXWU8m3X_Wo Kyl maistuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4nzNeSdaDaU Tulihan safkattua + herkku hetki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ooRFSA95qz4 Nyt on valmista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZvf1Sk61w0 eka kerta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zdaN0D6Rj8 Just sain asiat hoidettua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bymjAJYpSos Näin keskiviikkona https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LuaiGVbeK4I Pienessä sievässä juttu irtooaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2KM2V0rmCzo Kiirettä pukkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZyWKqkh3Nc tiistai 13.5.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Asxd1G6lZrc Nyt on kunnun asiaa lyhyesti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZb4Tbk3r0U Kahvia + aamu pala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Feg__XqnaNM kyl se tästä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9de1sQ6B0E Nyyt nautitaan elämästä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C77XkfYEtN4 Maanantai 12.5.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_iHp5td8BEY Oikee hyvää huomenta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3frWY4eGd0 Tällänen mielipide https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ihXcd8CLkM Äitienpäivän iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q084MPKCgFI Hyvää Äitienpäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_uuVzR52t0 Herkkuja ruokapöytään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMoKzrzNcJ0 Punanen,Sininen,Keltanen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AaVN2y2Tz48 Aamulla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Awrs-nJa-x8 HD 7560 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15mKsyCAQC0 Nyt sitten https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtKW3h-g1hs Nyt se on loppu + viikonloppu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0hja-OpxW38 Viikonloppua + nyt lopuu työkokeilu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7cZ2SRZGiI Sateessa 8.5.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9879lkbpFHQ Jo torstai + enää 1 pävä vielä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzoQcbnYmZ8 iltaa/kiitokset https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HRaG6AqEjes 7.5.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdQ2FQetYYg Heti aamusta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Koz_PAcAO6A näin suukäy/sammakot https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=coGFbLickfI Oikeen aurinkoita/tuulista tiistaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-JG8jjGeKQ Tällästä oon jo pitkää miettinyt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BBsflD6Gec Pyykin laitto https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icm21sYgIAc Mitä tänää syötäisiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nP83Gr_RbzA Maanantai iltapäivää/päivä pulkassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z81nvU82wWg Toukokuun 1 viikko/Viiimenen viikko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0yHdIV4bpQ Sunnuntai aamun puuhastelua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xykwvLt5KeI Sunnuntai 4.5.2014/viilee ilma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kihLpr_xUBs Toukokuu 3.5.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJAyAWbfjqs My hyppy drink beer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NBE5w5_LFXk Tällästä tällä kertaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNgDdSz6x_k Nyt se viikonloppu alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPocmgMFUno Viikonloppu alkaa n. 9 tunnin päästä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8ojcuQjBIs iltaa vielä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_iBg9xsSbY Hyvin maistuu kahvinkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=og88DLX27Yg Aamua vappu päivään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ByZ7wCk1uQk Kohta tuuutilullaamaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kojxcx6xXwU Vappu tunnelmissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgbNKlb25mo Vappu iltapäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNMJkxVh-yI Vappu 2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsnrL9dSF40 Pikku paketti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOaSXq363fc Näin läti tiistai aammu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSxampEZcRU Vappu on kohta ovella https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhTkFYLuBbQ Rauhaisaa iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lh6Oar5PsQA Man aamu 28.4.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eLP0LKk7Js Hyvää alkavaa viikkoa/vapua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dy7y08tja7o Kävin hetkisitten suihkussa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgzEuSAICVM Huomenta/iltapäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2HNjuHs7hY niilo22 Drinkkivinkki? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPYAvB4ORAo mitä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2KXSbH-ECI Nyt kyl alkaa suu napsamaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VsHpJW_bY7s Krapulaa pukkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7UL_MkTgls Nukkimatti voitti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K64M5f3OJbI Kukka/Hattu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HwCN2vmVqpA Viikonlopua 25.4.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UK_Zhe6KiCY Aurinkoista viikonloppua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LpfedWDiko Tällänen tilanne https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hjgzc3yC4tw Oisko tää jo syötävää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAMcPSVaHko Torstai/aurinko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6aA35TJiVTg nyt on kurssi loppu hyvää torstai aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Qo6VctZ7qw pikku saiaa iltaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=763byZP-fAc Rupesin sittenkin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bM56VjHLdLI Aurinkoista keskiviikkoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgjkRtoMvLs n. tunti aikaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsXYl8PqQCM keskiviikkon aammuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPJUPdYNJWI Yötä+hyvää yötä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-srp6Czd9Y Tiistai 22.4.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=keLtQkiSTOU Päsiäinen ohi + Arki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPZd2Rdrq1U On hyvää vie kielen mennessään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xx0DcRLbJhw näin meinas käydä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJZTPuy9dkU Lähdön hetki 21.4.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dW-7jIJWb0c maanantai aamua (eli 2 pääsiäis päivä) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWnmWdsAvcU Nyt se on kesä Grilli kausi on avattu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlOEicBqfNw Roskat 20.4.2014 osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SnB0svAMKg Tää on vasta elämää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyaoiVxFUjA 20.4.2014 osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9YgjAO8Vn4 20.4.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3CBsZt7YC7E Lankalauantai 19.4.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BetrzmIAP-s Roskat 19.4.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ev1mBAulD7o Kiireon mutta ei voi juosta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKjIdcUyGYM Kahvi aika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzPzVQfy-ng Aikasta pääsiäs perjantaita aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_LMIyqbv-c Yön jatkoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1onaOp7EIKs Tästä lähtee pääisäis ilta käyntiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0QnzFpKs9o Pääsiäis iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9YGu2SvkoM Hyvää PÄÄSIÄSTÄ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LL8fRpxlK88 tällästä kahvinkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2c2gbK0iNHQ Aamua+testausta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_i1fbbmh54Q Keskiviikko+ykskä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhd5X7VtcEg Olihan tääs tälästä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-xCSEz91TA Aamua/Iltapäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NHVBuMXNsMM Näin tiistai aamuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npGBCEmgSsg Kyl on hiljasta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQ3Qj1nG1oI Maanantai pulkassa niin sanotusti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jaLnKJjBT14 Hyvää viikkoa + pääsiästä 2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xom0uJbAPXo Löyty tällänen testiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQQJb2Z9QYk K18 video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qaGg4LK2S2A iltaa mitäs täältä löytyy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0MkiDCNvRNQ Pikkusen liikaa vettä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EjN6Efn7p3Y Olo on kuin Hangon Keksai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=luoYZgPghNc Tulin vaan sanomaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOAyjzz-ZfI illan tunnelmia + leffa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sil34kMyfas Ärrä päitä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8Ohj-ZQQK8 Ei suju https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3M46AjC8ys Veinvaan ruoskat osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DmS50iqQ7M Veinvaan ruoskat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=an6kyKTgahg Lasten nukkumaan meno aika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Wh7b4HQ20k Viikonlopun kunniaksi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7r1y-4kJrwk Pirun kylmä tuuli aamulla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSokmfeLZwI Odotettu viikonloppu alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awI3CnnzKyI Turhaa ruuan laittoa nyt turvottaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3OzsgHDzI5E Jovain torstai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8K4wOeewI3k Aika ei riitä millään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScWD9jjFsGo Kattelin kommentejä ja tällä kuvasin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9bgbGPbKhU Ei sen kumempaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOWTBCxUDi8 Oli vilponen aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QG1e6RLT6T8 Jo 9.4.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=walq7g2WVgM kymää juotavaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTSjcXxApuc 2 posti pakettia 8.4.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFcuXFmBWv8 tiis aamun tunelmia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A2SdKpxxSJE Väsymystä pukkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4tByQiK9Yk höpinää iltaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eV77AICmWj0 Taidetta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=le_UFwVAEkQ Menossa kovaavauhtia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSUefgkaBUQ testi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bb2kqj1BKjI nyt se sitten alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6NkNoCo8_g Lähdon hetki on lähellä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8wseoQdlp4 Sunnuntai safkat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lw4RUh528BA Kohta se alkaa jee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fEjsvPrsJU Rauhallista yön jatkoo vaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVDwurJYPLA Iltaa+Editointi testusta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIRMlsxGYZU Heti aamu tuimaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5JKHDcVKH4 Harmittaa + riitääköhän nää illan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdGKlDs97fs Hyvä ruoka parempi mieli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZsRPWcDV5c Huhtikuun 1 viikonloppua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WFE3uLQf4Rs Kyl on hyvä peli GoldenEye https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TWzusL6wCLM Hyvin toimii https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmFUSSx50ZQ Tor kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZD-Ks0SFft8 Tulihan pelattua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vCFrAxNHtw Kävin postissa 2.4.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfJ9mjwCB-4 Keskiviikko aamua/iltapäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYfgdnHr4Mc Aika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFwQcy7yB6Y 3+ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DBrqVNe163I kyl oli puhelu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4TWePwMWr_c Nyt iski vainukoira https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VWAsjTrupZM Nyt tehään näin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=po8vVx2FqPo tiis 1.4.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCxXlDze5UQ Rauhallista yötä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ju5hAQGjack Suihkun raikkaana https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ks2GFifmccc Ruuan laitto puuhissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjKVQr79E-U Viikkoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmLE_Sc51KU Aika nuutunut olemus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zH9_rUYz5is Kyl tuli täuyteläinen olo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pf6xoZJbiE Tällästä se kelllojen siirtely teettää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2PlCvNsHLkQ weekend 5/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjSk7LsXnp8 Kyl tällä krarpula lähtee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNFGYWQE_kA Aamua vuaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JiT-TPCKa-o Nyt on se hetki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKiFyYsasT0 Kohta alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_liiZSEX3c4 Maaliskuun viimestä viikonloppua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l17Awt9Cssg Kohta on viikonloppu ja alkaa tansijalkaa vipattaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJ5-cmsvDJA 13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAA-sqDILIA Ei näillä kuuhun pääse https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mb4e-wtjdWs Niilo22 ulkoilee osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Nz20MHp7xQ Niilo22 ulkoilee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=urWJkjga9H8 Nopee aamu katsaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrtV7ZSX90c Kohta pärisee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JcDNSODhAKs Lisää postia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=888OqlvkDk4 Vein pahvit ja roskat + posti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TDArVbBhElg Olipas hyvää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpfcmJ1PsHU Keskiviikko nukuttu kohtalauiseti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kv_FjQEqu-k Onko näkynyt tällästä viime aikoina https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zWdyfMD9gE Hyvää + huonoo tuli postista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zF1yoBaXQ-0 Tuulista tiistaita ilta päivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mFC5kEwIKag Aamua vielä vaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DjRdMlviHkY Hyvää huomenta tiisatai aamuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=maKl0WcJrE4 Oikee hyvää yötä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Qultm1BOsM Keväinen sää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NysKsOZwFEM Maanantai ulkoilu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIvbPMQ_w-g Tälläin täälä alkaa viikko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbNDwGTefdQ Hyvää yötä + alkavaa viikkoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BvlakOlFsg Ei nää krapulaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36z6gI3bUoE Sunnuntaita Krapulaista + kyl jaffa jeesaa krapulaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XrgswjiRLg tuli nälkä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mTcGzKbRqpg Krapulaita lauantaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NhxZjgTt9k Viikonlopun illan viettoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upvniLpkUyM Pientä ulkoilua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLaB3tNnhVg Viikonloppua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjf1PQuF3bQ Tuli siivottua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KiOzVNJrXR0 Pikku tankkaus ennen siivousta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCLS0k_Z0CI Hyvää huomenta Torstai aamuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSQ-oPgyoFY Näin on asiat nyt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5KHWkfYQ2M Nyt on asiat kunnossa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHhJgv862H4 Meni noin vähän yli tunti ja samajuttu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9nDdACGQjBc Taas tapahtuu tällästä 0/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPUJbMNcQAU Olipa hyvä vitsi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBVKPnZ-1us Jänistin niin sanotusti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8O625dTvTQ Rauhallista tiistai aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xc6a7qhzMgc Näitä ei kannata ostaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMgTGdrs-wY Hiljanen/Tylsä maanantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2cC8XkB2VA Maanantain posti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQR1X0KUEMo kyl puhetta maailmaan mahtuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvLb7rXpF18 Viikonalkua+Aamupala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IDnRExdW8M4 Vielä kerkee leffan kattoon sitten nukkuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xe9G9D9Rcp8 Huhhu! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Pz7kJx1uV8 Sunnuntaita kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mt3mxBRbYkk Elokuva lauantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2qjYtEa-6M Lauantai aamu 15 maaliskuuta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KP_OLCA4jHY Hetki sitten käytiin kaupassa + akku vähissä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NbafX2yt0E On kyl suussa sulavaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vgozb35o_U8 Nyt lyl menee top 10 meneen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfbs42lbCjU Kyllä on hiljasta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rely9x8hwIs Viikonloppu tulossa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WTjhh81R71c Tän jälkeen nukkuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9qFYuNI1tJA Kota on torstai purkissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRN0_CPFWdE Posti päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEMHyzaB-pY Hilpee meno https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzGwekRIC0E Jo torstai päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZRGBU9b7sE Kävin siwassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91lJCcmv7AY HD Näin hetken kuluttua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-fu4PlnMK0 Akku vähissä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pENmC4bTv4E Kekiviikkoa eli 12 maaliskuuta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZhehT4lBTk Yö https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGZZgG-w-k8 Kyl kohta paistaa risukasaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SU-mMSIXoPQ Unohdin mainita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XL1iL221jMY Nyt kevyttä sapuskaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0swnQheus8M Tiistai aaamun kuulumiset https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odQNTfb1690 Ei ollut kaan niin hyvä jäi vähän latteeksi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1msgVXfCq4 Videoo pukkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSFMPK7R8nM ei vielä tärpännyt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPxGwe5FvdE Ruuanlaitto puuhissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bgt8Vz_tw_8 Hyvää viikon alkua ei vielä oo tarttunut haaviin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8KkoCIuoWE Tulihan sitä pelattua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dhy8uBfPKSo Kunnon räiskintää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZkKfQcfXUE Näin sunnuntaina https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziTROvHOww0 Sunnuntai aamu yötä vaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXyW1G0LYdU Nyt tällänen ratkaisu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KbedUuMzhyY Pikku jelpia kaivataan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLF1sNny0MI Ei näin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3_SL0Q2qZc Aurinkoista launatai ilta päivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AMca09mK-U Sateista lauantai aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ULQJxGv_qlI Montako on jo korkattu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ms2GpM-oeC4 Katotaan lähempänä kesää 2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wS3RofeyRqE Heräsin n.30min sitten https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIPEmbAF_tk Oikein hyvää yötä + alkavaa viikonloppua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X44AWtuwkaY Aiai että on hyvää ruokaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o7SMRC2UL4U Kohta se kerrostalon jukosivun ja parveke remontialkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8C49PNtIYBw 3 tähden sapuskaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bO7wu6kxIQ Tällästä torstai aamuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvwDHqJHxTA Ei yhtään närstänyt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bl_6URBBywU Roskat ja vähän mietiskelyä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFveV-uC-uA kohtalaiset unet + huomenta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsDuIdEiVXc Onpas ollut hiljanen tiistai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7tFgm7sgco Hyvää huomenta nyt on safka aika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XEerTjSMYa4 nyt ne piiretyt on katottu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7IY-RkTA_o Ilta terveisset https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rp9uhHZ5Fdg Nyt kokaillaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AehphX-UJtg HD mitä mieltä oot https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajklH7-zgwQ Nyt se onn maksettu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjlo3-cCc_A Niin huomenta vaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yu5vuBBPtY Ei ollut lapsellinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7Yh3GOocbA Sunnuntai testissä tällänen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxBAMP_zM0A ei ainakaa viiden tähden https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kp7JSJbtZSE Sunnuntai aamu yötä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGYaN8QHvJ8 Nyt ne on testattu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4K3dXAYyMM olin ajatuksissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWSi3CPl11s ihan kun olis pukku holkän juossu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9fyApdDIzM 1 maaliskuun pävää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNNMnWfTy5c Iltaa ja jatkoja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EONM-ihIuT4 näin 2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uq101UbmeHo Viikonlopun iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JWOISTFZy0 Tulin vaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmKXoVoLEYQ Huumoria loppu iltaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqS0xpGKo80 Alkaa elämä hymyileen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N49LIuUVWq0 Yöunet penu ihan poskelleen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZtS0PCx7Nw välillä olo on ok välillä ei https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o7gy9B3EGS8 olihan yöunet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_OO96M-OdA Parempaan suuntaa ollan menossa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhC_V71-4zg Pikku turkun jälkeen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HP_xLwl7ss On kyl latteet tunnelmat juuri nyt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azmDwK4f_nA Nyt tuli kunnon tropit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXRa9tYKsDA 3/5 ilta on sujunut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZov8nTYnVU Näin viikkon on lähtenyt käyn tiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VnszDY2iAss jos tällä ei jyskä lähe ei millään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VlPXYeGzpc Kyl se tästä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92vP1Ho94o8 2/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJqZv6AajzU Vähän parempi olo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ECjukHlh6g Nyt on todella karsee olo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FjAWQXUoKNo Niilo22 suosittelee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHoZVl8kqJ4 Mitä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZw3UPpcAPU Onko nyt hjuva fiilis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1FnP70fK1M Nyt kävinäin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3LPry-NPUg Tästäse se alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9H2pdfNy2o Kyl ne palaset loksetaa paikoileen jossain vaiheessa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tuOM6aj9nXs Näin ne asiat nyt vaan on ei sitä kanata itteensä kiusata https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CoA9ZD7uxg4 Meinasin nukkuu pommiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IgTaop7UkHs Hyvää yötä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4EclcFwAqjE Kohta menossa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0tLx6vf03T4 Kyllä hähtee 5.5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UW6qpd_fYQ Nyt tiedän mistä saan ilmaset NAURUT 5/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8iBlNwqE0A Ei onist masennus/asennus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7X5h8QKxaI Olihan tiistai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ueOOb0bnbI Kyl tällä satsilla tiistain pärjää mainiosti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtoNx-fqq28 Väsyttää kuin västäräkki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3nU5e5z7W4 yötä kaikille HD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5orwkO8j6U Maanantai 17.2.14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dah-jJHpZwE On pirtee kuin peipponen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xC3hXABeF9w ei ne käynykkään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYsroCo9OgE Ai että on hyvää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mo9BEg_krwE Hilpeässä sunnuntai tunelmissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Xuwu98IEqE Tällänen mielipide tälläkertaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJZnoVCSh9M Nyt tulee iltapala vinkki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QXXu6QxQKPE Voi kauhistuksen kauhistus mitätäälä tapahtuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1uE5AIO_Xc Vasta lauantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bK2peusNQw8 Hyvää ystävänpäivä iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tzGiF5OiltQ Kauppareissun jälkeen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbHa3LGePd4 Prejan tai pelailua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpkllO-XCsE Perjantai/ystäväinpäivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DzkSwb-q_8Y Kyl tällä unitulee aivan varmasti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVh1DMHMhxk Testi torstai iltaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdfYT1C6aQo Iltapäivää vaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_L28y8utrrs Päätä psärkee ja oksettaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QG7DS9fI-DM Nyt ollaan voiton puolella https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IquQPk7APU4 Illan tunnemista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7HB2MRAU3Sk Nam! nam! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRIMM-Y3g0Y Kipasin ulkona https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnHgvZk0E3k Nyt alkaa pikkusen valoa paistaan risukasaan ja tunelinpäässä näkyy jo pikkusen valoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pl8wkxVyldc Ei taida tänää paistaa risukasaan/eikä tunnelin päässä näy v https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZB3mONuzHXw Pikku väsymys/jännitys https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbB7bhU6wIw Noniin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSYSpm_hwJA nyt se sitten alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTZSCRCdQZM Tuli tehtyä poikeus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Z7USXg2GAI Etäpäivä/viikonloppu HD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-jJlbhrCwEg Nyt se on katottu 1 kausi + haikee fiilis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqgV0j_O_EQ Kyl TV tarjonta on hanurista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=so1btIlGJFE Ihan normi maanantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wZ4dLnQ_Hg hyvää viikon alkia ja maanantaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LYZDF1NzH_I Näin tänään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LIdG5z3zD8 Hä! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aS2GhEXKtCA Sunnuntai aamua/iltapäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsVwZs0JNtM HRMITTAA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a07j4WHVyxo Näinkin voi käydä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4vFs_7f2Pw Kokki 3 iski jälleen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzBiEiWEVOA Lauantai aamu 8.2.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tva6jgPmHNc näin tää sujuu perjantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5jH1UNzboU Jut tuli juotua iltakahveet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ke_4pUBimvU Ei ainakaan Bengalin Tiikeri https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3-XXlbBg5o Viikonloppu alkanut hyvin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1jJn93m1mY Keittiössä tapahtuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJjb1114cFU Perjantai 7 Hemikuuta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0eIlRT22Rg Nyt pääsin läpi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6CZ7FPpJSxg Iltaa tässä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-GyghHZG2cA oli hyvä Trollaus 5/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4D3u4n9lWv8 Klo. 12.00 jälkeen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pcPVVYZ0CCM Torstai aamua teille katsojille ja kommentijille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iwrWrXpV_Dc Ei mitään 3/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gU27uNpfIo Keskiviikko ilttaa/herkkua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqN5mGIgMiQ Keskiviikko/viikonloppu alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmXGCgv_LGw Huijattu/hyvää viikonloppua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4Lgj4qmzyU Katsoin komenttejä 1/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RePp00PevhM Oon kuin karannut koira https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lk9-ndo-iUo Tiistai 4.2.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqb5gKvOy_k Aikasin hereillä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYco8p7cPGA vielä hetken hereillä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xeDkA1C6NrY Maaanantai kohta pulkassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beL8vvw0jkQ Hyvää helmikuun alkavaa viikkoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVl6JfR8U-o Yötä/nukkukaa hyvin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtwE_8GHbZs Viimeitä matkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Og_8LNs0ts Höpötystä heti herättyä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zN3xzdFGFLw myöhäis lauantai iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BTOlpVKM3EE Nysse alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eE9Y8uPzczk Nyt kyl kelpaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-pGTzdVjJI 1.2.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YW8wBswRxYk Helmii menää suu sakkiä myöten https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00glnn-iuQ8 Nyt toimii https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qmDSxNLDN4 Ei kovin hääppönen jahjotus kiitti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Z7vt1M_By0 Viimestä tammikuun päivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMUKwTNH8-E Loppu ilta menyt hyvin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M242Zm3Evv8 Väliaika kahvia ja pullaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ozo--ruoSac Hermot kireellä kun hommat kusee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mxN86jmPcQ Torstai huomenta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gX0LOz289oI Leffa +pärinät HD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F0Jve03lX54 Vein roskat + tällästä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6Lqq_KMlsE Sainpas sanottua suuni puhtaaksi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nNIxYWInVyc näin täälä aamu jatkuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJPrLDc6SGs Tulossa mielenkiintoinen päivä sehän ilo vaan uni https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqxt3mF8nhc Taas leffan kansikuva hämäs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jidsjrlbY0 Tiistai illalle 2/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPVCWIkcGSA pikku touhuumista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ULNfjmCYd3k Näin aamu tuimaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aaerdTTWuDU Maanantai pakettiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OtchDInO97o Tulin vaan sanomaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5g-yR5VsgBY Hyvää illan jatkoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3DM6FFyRveE Hyvää viikon alkua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQ2nD6ahWbU Sunnuntai pulkassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dvsjHthDXU Tällästä siiä tuli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ixNwHYEiwY Tulitaas nukuttua kunnolla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVsEgFoZ9ww Kyl ramaseen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjs4948mrLQ Iltapala tomii https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rV-I0SEQWaQ Alkavaa viikonloppa kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdvDVGOEH6g Ei ainakaan sevin päin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FcFn5LCjru4 Tunnelmia kauppareisun jälkeen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Suw7_CBN-9o Ilta päivää ja nyt on parempi olo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrEAkD8QZyw Torstai aamua/karsee olo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljFoQcmwCHc kai se on pakko tehä urauksia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dkV9kQJ9TaA näi keskiviikko päivä purkiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHoQNrQgRHw Paluu matkalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=772F5eFD850 Jovain https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bc7uSUXRRBA näin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4u3Ruvqu2gI Tiistai iltaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3t2Cu-P6Slk pikästä aikaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbYbbpdj5qM HD asiaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FLOtGWl_SnA Taitaa olla startti jäätunyt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2B4Oitp90m4 Nopee terveiset/Ärsyttää kun netti pätkii https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uG6i0x-P3yg Mainokset/roskat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KdHdanHUFOo koitetaan näillä pärjää maannantai päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCUDf41aFuk Tällästä tupsahti postiluukusta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLBgTYCzo88 Tällänen päähän pisto https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-Jz99uEP6Q Viiikon alkuka.aamun saldo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1-u6eKuIEQ Kiitos kommenteista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4R8APD2l8E Vastaus videoon pikkusen imoitus asiaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEzY8a8DmFQ Tästä polkastaan sunnuntai 19.1.2014 käyntiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkQdtGzPR0I Tällästä testi lauantai iltaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwKVhZOVVbc Lauantai iltapäivä video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kSwWO428M8 Aikaisin ylhäälä ja kohta liikenteeseen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQ0dyQII5AM Viikonloppu iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHz_X9iQfps Pikku ilmoitus asia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8XxRSrR3xyg Viikonlopun aloitus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAjh56htKzQ Hyvää työ/koulu aamua meikämanne menee nukkuukkun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWJLAzxjlzE Tätäkun pelaa niin läskit saa kyytiä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5TKVQKAzUBQ Aiettä yöllä on haukaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77ZLOL4wIYI Kyl tällä pärjää illla ja yön https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A37BAx19ncM Hyvät pelailut/kommentit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8jhuGokvXII 16.1.2014 osa3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBn9jPIlLKU 16.1.2014 osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVjhTmdIkrI 16.1.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qs_0SgHtsPw nyt olis hyvää yötä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLWSKksUlCk Iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytwvybEHGaY Fanin tekemä peli 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgjWzsSrWxk Keskiviiko aamun tastaukset https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5Lft8H3ohY Fanin tekemä peli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XcOSZnlAZA Tässä se Lähtee osa 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ctadBM03r2U Tästä se lähtee osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJpW1hD0zm4 Tästä se lähtee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zAD2gBNhcA Aamun tunnelmissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmFIR0KL5b4 Myöhäis iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUDxOTBvqqQ Tälllänen peli testi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=daaInvVEQJI Onneksi huomasin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2maUu-J9Vc Maanantain sapuska https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mS7MStFMXe4 Jo tammikuun 13päivä 2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zJhxd7UEhc Uus tuttavuus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfQBUb-Qksg Menin halpaa ja pahasti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrejMa6ksN8 Tiovotan sunnuntai aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTrsA1-_UgY Tulipa kuuma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LhT_AJuvrrE Safkan jälkeen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYfH5OzXjRs Ilta päivä safka https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOXXI5O1woE tää on vain mun mielipide https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f22nwEQubh0 Lauantai aamun sähläystä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0mOK6Xe6CY On sopivan viilee ilma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADKXx3Pkr-E Tästä sitä menee perjantai iltaa kohti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pcpFlm3KS9E Perjantai 10.1.14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=abfHgXyWC9A Tästä polkaistaan viikonloppu käyntiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEsTOBtmoRU Iltaa & tyyli kohallaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDXIehyDP1Q Muutama yö sohvalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFEFA_-vYc8 aamua vaan täältä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dSND75tLYRs Pikunen testi video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQYll67_clU Täälänen olis myynissä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AN3nOLhHRJg Olihan erittäin hyvä ohjelman/harmi kun ei voi teille näyttä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHtplCIqCz8 Just hekisitten heräsin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vS-6M76jDSs Täälä kummittelee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gp8JyFs_D7c Nyt kunnon sapuskaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZscCN6WDy1Q Kävin ulkoiluttamassa roskapussia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLuGzo_EGio Nyt alkaa arki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hWeKvM6P-vU Hyvn se porisee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91Zi_KKeSec Ilta sauu hyvin leffan/pelin merkeissä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwOJIWo1LqU Ei kusti polje https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AcjKcpbmXE Iltaa/onnea https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YP3T7lLWCUQ Nälkä yllätti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSeFRQo4K6s Näise homma käy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNyXgtAddS8 Hyvää pyhäpäivä sunnuntaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PJ-Iifm0rc Oikee hyvää aamu yötä kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNRFGGgI-TY Tällästä lauantai iltaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2Tsk5sRor8 Pikku hiljaa voittoon päin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6uV_NCfT7Q Onhan Kapula https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZhBSh2EGcM Tampereen reissu 2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKr0hypRuIU Tästä se lähtee 1 viikonloppu 2014 käyntiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kS3zyE95sgA Torstaille 3/5 2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EolQDIOlI8c Näin VT https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XprdIqQSJk Nyt on krapula nukuttu pois https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHDFAJAromg Hyvää 1.1.2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fna4YjPQS0 2013/2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xnuZ889ZC6Y Näin ennen hoo hetkee 2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WnROzTqiM2E Ok makuinen/hyvää uutta vuotta 2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-UqBZsTwYw Tässätä se lähtee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAupo2OE4lQ Tätä te ootte oottanut juolun jälkeen kuin kuuta nousevaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1Iwaxr-pTY Näin 2013 maanantai myöhäis ilta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLH8o_XsSS8 Ei HD peli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VO_w2KgmWwc Nyt se on testattu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JvR5KdhvLM Hyvää aamua/viimeiset päivät 2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fn8j3QDTNRI Nyt voi ottaa uuden vuoden vastaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBkdA5E6_38 Sunnuntai 2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4JGch3TTA4 Jäähyllä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nkDZrdr7_bs Nyt on luuhaamiset 2013 ohi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4awxaVh_9u8 Tällänen unohtu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0x5nZL3RgDY Perjantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpOopbjyM-o Hyvää vuoden 2013 viimeitä viikonloppua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAgVEvFEPlI Pikku yön toivotukset https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVpIUQ-w6A0 Fani terveis osio 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRrSUoQ7fhA HYvää aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4u7w2fBU38 Ei vielä olekkaan aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOL3Ilw1I58 Nyt ei naurata/kai huomenne on parempiolo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdVtH615CPU Nyt hyvää Jouluaattoa/iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mf3j8ovkO8c Hyvää Jouluaaton iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUO7oHuHQUM Huh mikä olo 0/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSd14rDbGk8 Joulukuu 24 päivä/JOULU AATTOA KAIKILLE 2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxJSf4zFmi8 Mahtuhan se https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7eNB0lMMJU Fanin terveis osio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3AHNA9lmOs Huhhuh!/ja Joulu iloa kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iPLa-6I1Z4 Joukuun 23 päivä/1 yö joulu aatoon + joulu on jo ovella https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3x_s7kge6l4 Pelailessa on tää sunnuntai menyt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDwCqY6AC5E Joulukuun 22 päivä/4 Advettisunnuntai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VeinrFz96BY Saataasataa vettä/ja kulkuset kipinää lyö https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKRaqNlGP1I Kyn oli hyvä leffa/tuli hakee fiilis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ow2ICNrq7ZM Oikeen hyvää joulu illla/yön jatkoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOcDJw1VX2c Lauantai joulu iltaa/kynttilä iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAiGKCdxfi8 Nyt on kuin laulu 3 yötä jouluun/lauantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pri_azcujxM Olihan leffa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FiefZ5SuUKU Tässä joulu perjantai sapusta/iltapala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HryaQjkepOY Hyvin alkaa oleen pimeetä/jäi päivä ja valosuus väliin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDjW57Z7eS8 Nyt kyl raikastaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqmB7QMsFmc Viimenen joulu viikonloppu/ perjantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzCfIo82fHY Myöhäis iltaa & tuli pikkusen rasvasia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5S8NewVS4Bw Ulkoilua/VT joulu kahvilla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NhpthWfacQk ei tuu kattomisesta mitään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPnV9fokR9s 5 yötä jouluun/Torstai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gj_PdO8mEGY Hyvää yötä/vaihoin nukkumapaikaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcuUeSW0PuE Mikä homma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MefPmZwYvQ Näin täälä juolu keskiviikko itapäivällä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvrUkv1hxvE 6 Yötä jouluun/ Keskiviikko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXOJeMxcvd8 Iltaa kiitos lähettäneille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vlmxFHwm_hs On tulossa MUSTA JOULU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FyTReJeJVX4 Pikku avautuminen näi ennen juoluaattoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vOpzelb5kU Joulukuu 17 päivä/Tiistai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emgpcv80OAs Tällästä joulu iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vE6xO2Lx6LY Vauhtia juoluun/Maanantai iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJIW_WEmzVI Joulukuu 16 päivä/Maanantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NKUCn-Br5Y Näin helposti se käy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4-hJ_HKNUY Tätä ootte odottanut kuin kuuta nousevaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBJoUBACFR8 3 Adventtisunnuntai iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUMKSg0AKb0 Joulukuu 15 päivä/3 Adventtisunnuntai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mG2NTKWkgDU Kyl nyt lähtee nuha https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ac15H2ektpw Mokkula pätkii https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmKTC6BmxbI Näytää heräneen näköseltä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPOQmV2ineM Iltaa ja tällästä ruokaa tuli syötyä8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pw97DGxJoRQ Aamupäivää vaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nyYYPIJss7k Joulukuu 14 päivä/Lauantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XJ6AnQpPnkE Hyvin ilta on sujunut ja ootan illan elokuvaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHSmuMMF71o Aamua/iltapäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rn0wSC55PDM Hyvää viikonloppua 13 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkv2gzgMoes Joulukuu 13 päivä / Lucia päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fkpcx31S09s Joulu iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqejFP_IN1E Nyt kyl ihmetyttää sen että pelit kokoaja vain kaatuilee ja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qK91cuZjyxY Taitaa sittenkin olla torstai toivoa täynnä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7Hz6SM0wCE Ei ookkaan torstai toivioo täynnä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phSX0FlHuCM Nyt on hyvä fiilis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TWJ5x4oyDDs Joulukuu 12 päivä/torstai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kBJCNRWrgoE Joulukuista keskiviikko iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NhnLSAB1nkI Nyt toimii eikä enää vituta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJRzl0lcns8 Masennus/Asennus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djAoxI729m4 Joulukuun 11 päivä / keskiviikko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PPcEKRHyLlQ Hyvää illanjatkoa kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBkpHfcSfvw Just ja just 3/5 ilta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8b_501vA8VA Joulukuun 10 päivä/tiistai joulukuuta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MvUicw38Udo kaksintaistelu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0aokntpMY8 Juolukuu/iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBdSuqzZpNo Joulukuun 9 päivä/jouluun 2 viikko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ca7qnHxWt0 2 Adventtisunnutain myöhäisiltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7WuINVtqqE 2 Adventtisunnuntai/ikottin lähdon hetkiä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R490tiQNnoE Joulukuun 8 päivä/2 Adventttisunnutai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MaIARrd_FV0 Oikee hyvää yötä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OG5PAZio6QA Oikeen hyvää joulu lauantai iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GALsYtQ8toM Joulukuun 7 luukku /1 joukuun lauantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hf_SlGQJAxo Hyvää itsepäisyys yötä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qLS7WkcEsI Näin se isepäisyyspäivä etenee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKNR2v2g9kU Aamua ukootakin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3--6T4vF0U Juolukuun 6 päivä /itsenäisyyspäivä 2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tr62Iq1wqIk Myöhäis iltaa + mitä dvd kattelis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPmF2wiDKpw just hetkisetten oli loitavat pelit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6usKzxIa-0 Torstai/Joulukuun 5.lukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36ZRUOwgnYQ pikku testin jkleen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6PqQDN5oxLM Jut tulin kaupoilta + nyt voi alkaa iltaa viettään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Qekteb1C-c Keskiviikko iltaa ja kohta pikku joulu ostoksille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TkTqqhmAEik Keskiviikko 4 joulukuun päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvmIwMG4tVw Tiistai on säkitetty niinsanotusti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_CdDqLQ63Q On tääkin loistava peli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ri770DN3zMo Tiistai illan pikku säätö ennen pelaamiita + tervei osioo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qvfYAW6qvk Tiistai 3 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtpGQ_ptUW0 Nyt kunnon höpinät https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Fnzk6xxbi4 Aamua + Iltapäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNTU1WlyrKM 1.Joukuun viikkoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=topbmlOw6dc Rauhaisaa Joulu yötä kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxn2AaXprHQ hyää iltaa ja viettäkää rauhallinen adventti sunnuntai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LyrU5AobX3o Pientä säätöä iltaa varten https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5j4rd28rnzo Pyhäinpäivä/1Adventti sunnuntai 2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHwB2UBmgpM Iltaa/Yötä + hetken pelailua sitten nukkuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCnnzb-kLdw Suihkun raikaana https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Cx-UIV6-Qw Lauantai illan päivitystä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ryW7QsUukY Amua & kohta se juolu siivous alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4Mbf8nVdK0 nyt nukkuu aamulla alkaa joulu siivo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqDhq6vVpOM Tästäse viikonloppu alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHFvx9mw888 1 päivä enää sitten se alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HNzvPhqNdc Tulihan pelattua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YXFWLe5bMA Ootan inolla tettä pääsen pelaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcSzO-g5cJk 2 päivää enää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o7FaGt_VwYc Keskiviikko ilta on menyt omalla mainollaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vyiaa-fmE8M Erittäin hyvä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Pw3ssPTO8c Normi keskiviikka kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqUQvJMZSuY NIILO22 OF ANARCHY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTPrFZmKFoA Marraskuun viimenen keskiviikko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysqiMPC0X0c voi että kun windows 8 on niin paska https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAVRlAYlu_I Olihan tiistai/iltapäivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkYgmYVByf8 Neljä yötä jouluun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWU7KxcInh8 Maanantai nyt pulkassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTuOpvg68Dk Maanantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1RYbRe6szlY Viimeistä viikkoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6n8yXtHcO6w rauhaisaa yötä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HRx8h7SEv0c Lahjoitus/terveiset https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_Ihbb_mT74 Rauhaisaa sunnuntai iltaa kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ksvTlaqxhHk Nyt menee yli hilsee noi komentit huhu! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=849CBAnaTkM Tuli muutos lauantaille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74LEmJ2CApE Have a good Saturday https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hB_eaHN5rHg Nyt taas kävinäin pahoitteluni https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9tGimnHN-E Aikasta lauantai aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zhFjtxTRvY Loitavasti perjantai ilta täälä sujuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8AitwQPHfg Viikonloppu iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zteJHW9P3c0 näin taas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ALqr3ojCuo Hyvää viiikonloppua n.8 piävää enää juolukuuhun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnXBYdOZ_lw Iltaa & toivottavasti ei lumi sula https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mxqT6gQeRE Oikeen lumista tortaita kaikille 5/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Hf5ooUbeA0 Vielä kerran hyvää torstai aamua matkalta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1WI2eI4HIg Juto torstai aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FjzfYzgngdc Lärves osio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQjjDgz4Q14 Valmis n.15min https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcruQbMcvd8 Joutuu lopettaan ja menee huomiselle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBcgVrc2ZQQ Nyt se alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmsxcpkbVhI Pimreetä.sateista keskiviikko aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBqxkvHuFuM Korkataan uusi pelikorttipakka https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVNdvdTr6_A Jos sitä tiskais vasta huomenna https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C0n-2VMtDAQ Tiistai aamua ja menin liian myöhään nukkuun nyt väsytää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYgg78A30GM Nyt on katottu season two https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sw1bkpehpsk Rupes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCg-jgOkYEk Hommat on tälle päivälle selkeet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KESWb4s6wIQ Taitaa yösi tulla pikku pakkaset https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPOD2C8LlbQ Pientä saffakn tynkää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPvnEJIsi30 Sunnuntai huomenta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yMxcRUgWj8I Pikku testi video gopro hero3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_4fMzPCtnY on ollut kotalaisen hyvä lauantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRAF_QKdRbM Kotiin päin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ZNi81URRgc Lemkillä osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x69IfT2RIyM Lenkillä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rd9LwLIQ9U Heti aamuta testiä pukkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCtWn7PqViw Perjantai pulkassa ja kohti uusii seikailuihin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXyo-BSNlRY 2 Kärpästä 1 iskulla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJfGZog49lU Kävin kaupassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jj7QIhNV9iQ Viikonloppua/ei väsytä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SMs_zkW7z8w Torstai illan kuviin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYMj-WJwB0Y Torstai 14.11.13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_2RX8AzdPY Ei keskiviikko vaan trestai aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2U5Pcdqzd0 Noi 1.15min https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59xalsobhuk Maistuvaa iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQfZq7x3NlQ Mitä sitä tänään syötäsiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0q1CfWRIkM Keskiviikko ja mikään ei voimennä pieleen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXpgvu5p8F4 Nyt toimii paremmin kun edellinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChmxEbik3Nc Ei mitään valittamista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmgMtraq2cM Kiitos hyvistä kommenteistä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZucsjeVgXE Tuli nukuttua huonosti niin nyt sitten väsyttää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FbooDwtTyVU Pukku säätöä millä muodossa video tallennetaan koneelle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7haLHFw0ufk Google+ tulee harmaita hiuksija https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIxoMy6Me5U Nam nam https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgkvDLGUfc8 Raikasta maanantai iltapäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MsR9uX6pSqo Höpöttelyä tähän aamuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTuo63o-kHY Oikee oikee hyvää iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QihBj3s-prI Sunnuntai 10.11.2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sqrwvvk4lgQ Perjantai/Lauantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4E7my9tHsNQ Kyl nyt pärjää eikä jano pääse yllätään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pn5BunDhC6E Viikonloppua kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1O_3KZ5iblg Just rupes tihuttaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPyLIsNAY7o Demosraarito https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rsFWGFlk8yc Tulipas syötyä suklaata https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zv6rVr18Iw0 En oo tyytyväinen/oon tyytyväinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYyvWj7w3Tk Onse google+ vaan niin paskaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FSlj3sjew2o Movie edit pro mx plus rupee sekoileen kun yhditaa 2 kanavaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYHAW2-92gE Torstai 7.11.2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8GWCNH8HrE Kohhta viikonloppu häämöttää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVdEVeoWEgg Keskiviikon illan höpätystä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApjwVk_XSdc Taitaa rupee sataan on niin mustat pilvet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MzWpfejrtI Huomenta keskiviikko aamuun ja ei halvalla hyvääsaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=46_ICj5Ztik Nyt voi ottaa rennosti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBKi86_siXk Tiistain pikku siivousta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5sgkkciPE70 Juna https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFMFZBbikY0 Tiski jukka tänään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QMBRCq56IM N.8 jaksoa jäljellä season one https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxi0mKuUM18 Sateista maanantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNsS-kGalvg Maistus varmaa sullekin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_gTy9hNbRI VK 45 1/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKP0Mt6g9g4 Iltaa/Yötä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ExPuZpwKFA Sunnuntai 3.11.13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_5dJ2lOyX8 leffaa ja videokameroidin testailua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwbpvvEVMI4 Testi 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXb_VQmgpAY testi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEMAUSaQJS4 Pyhäinpäivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7MPaQBcnYE Tällänentuli hommattua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmGXpi65pt4 Perjantai illan texti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBmJ01V_WLg Viikonlopun iltapäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-w4RtL1aYys Marraskuu 2013 alkaa synkissä tunelmissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KcKR-U2k21U Eilen illalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ANFxqxiYbU HD toirtai iltapäivää täältä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TmgsG7kPjk Käynisyy itaasti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiRd_G_dnHI Iltaa ennen ohjelmia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkOySnsbAhk kes kangaskassi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUszN5f05lo Aamua vasta nyt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQMRktQyqv0 1 nauhoitus meni aivan perseelleen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4mv5hVhZls Hyvin kyl pyyhkii https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39ZGKtog_uk Hyvä päivä tulossa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVOhj8xZMJc Hyvin raikastaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6B_WmnDIq40 Ilta kahvilla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sna-LdxHcQ4 Ihan hyvä päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BsVbaKEhz0 28.10.2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5dAmGaZX6YQ iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8bvudR8AYo Sunnuntai 27.10.13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSTcZb4b4pk Aamua lauantaille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wJOwyxPHXg niilo22 ja VT illan vietto https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GiFf-gD7CY Perjantai iltapäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4s-tmuQmYl4 Näise alkaa viikonloppu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sT0KU-0KRHw 2 testiä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qm3JmjD6aK0 Torstai 2/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8iSIdKbjfCs Näin alotetaan torstai aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOk_wIVKU80 Hyvää elokuva iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NkOjDBxfHRs Tähän oon tyytyväinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXrTtxrefKM Keskiviikko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vsksDuB8JWU Huomenta keskiviikko aamuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hB-WNv1Qk8k Onnistukohan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nr-D1zBjlZE Pikku sen asiaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQIBRMPesvs Iha hyvä päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1laASCpcGY Sittenkin aamupala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ut_TMF0IKDk aamun testi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nrwt_HvLcxs nyt pääseen nukkuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bpTIy-OGag Testi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpxcMYES4Ew Man illlan safka https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7dcJVNaITI Pienellä happi hypyllä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0b8O3JQGRQ Eilen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q0Gi0sdTDbQ aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcegfHF5Pwc Ny vasta kahvia + puuroo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYythGGa174 sunnuntai aamu + C vitamiinia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flmBRqIcUs0 Sopivan viilee ilma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mu80wcuUO9w HD 0504 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USE8bMfelKQ Ai että tuli nukuttua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgwQYAiZJjE Huhuh Krapula https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCZYy2pq-VM K 18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PruUZJRGyqU Kyl tuli nukuttua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JpuxiALbiPI Krapula mättö https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hu0QU8FChKc Krapulaa pukkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7GHZuEDeKc Mistähän nyt tuulee kun mikään ei onnistu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fnwa9PgR0f0 näin tänään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QffI7E_0rHs Huhhuh! mikä aamupäivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4Kebpmz1BE Ihmettelin vain https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHRdopo_PYM Jo torstai aamu eikä syyslomaa näy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_UbRvg47nqk Ootan inolla klo.21.00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_RSwHuQf9M Olihan päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBl0Onwoxl8 Eri lainen aamu herätys https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6e4r4ofMkRg näin 15.10.2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Igr1LB0KUs0 klo 14.30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3ktQ4HpNjc tällänen tiistain aamupala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCct8BJu35w Tästä polkastaaan tiistai käyntiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MQ5HrOUUU0 Man klo 13.30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8HqMPNeTZ4 Kyl kelpais mullekin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-jNG0mkUwU Pimeeetä aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2uq7CkfYJg Aikanen aamupala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IiUuikZ7qeY Oli ihan pakko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQDHzMD97WQ On helppo hengittää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yv2KXgBbnY0 Oli kyl maistuvaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fc4d_WtJaEI Ei aamupalalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONdn5LPZ4Gw Nyt ei naurata https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9XXP8-LCQmQ Vähän pelailin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXPmrCdPi1o Lauantai illa safka https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Gz1jOcPad8 Nyt vois pelata kun on aikaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rp51CHEieNA Aamu pala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dt2MKBP9bIk Ilta on sujunut hyvin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPAtJ5xdZss taistelu jatkuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4lJats9t9A Aamulla menossa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cAEYutmjwRk Miks jut viikonlopulle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Spl1-X63TA Rapatessa roiskuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOfjzdk2h0w Torstain kappakassi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40f0bR4bJiM HD aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6pgOZPLcoSM kiitos lahjotuksesta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ludnafxn-E Meinas mennä paasaamiseksi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qA0IkwbDCf8 Tästä se keskiviikon iltapävä lähtee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wriYExYNpL4 Nyt on hyvä päivä tulossa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x28x36MbXPU Iltaa ja vieläkin sataa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2zrrvP1Zl0 Nyt on hähän huono päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QvJFHUZMZvc Kai se jotenkin kameraan näkyy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tIH1TXlS6g Samanlainen olo on kun ei auto käynisty https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5WU35gVVr0 Kyl ramaseen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EH6EMmrpVNc Näin jatkoilla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_nCEGjhmEK0 YoTube miitti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4QSOAaFo10 viikon aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_cBrNWB2FE Karapulaisessa tunnelmassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YLBjEECg-hk Sunnuntai 6.10.2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6ayHtFKjEw Lähtö tunnelmissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5vt4PiXt_8 Kyl tällä pärjää hyvin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zj4u5Xal9C4 Lauantai aamua + pikkusen jännittää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9pjwgaBuao Känykät ja vidokamerat ladattu + hyvää yötä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZovkQdXbyQ Kohta suihkuun ja laitteiden latailua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_rvih_VQVo Kohta saa kahvia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NAjmQ7ioE6I Mitäköhän leffaa sitä tänään kattelis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJbao3vLZ58 katelin pitkästä aikaa maksu kanavaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBRGOINC2A4 Piiretty torstai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lq4zis9ujC4 Hyvä että sai nukuttua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ikHPugER8mk Kestääköhän maha https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iw3-s9RZp3w Ilta pelaamis yritystä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yn4uPLvcMWM Klo 13.40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvykcmsbKxM nyt on anakin HD eikä 360p https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6Je1k3Ul8k Testissä HD Webcam https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4A2flVrtPs olis nyt toiminut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cAJ3LEbrmEY Nyt se on tehty https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCfWIlcTXmk Lokakuun aamupala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2PaT7ru8Js8 Meni saturainen HD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1tY9T80K834 Hidastan on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Bu7btXzWyw Tälästä tänään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGaNbpF2Sjo Maanantai väsymystä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxdY8rr3VKQ En oo mikään tiskikone https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1YWnL5kBNL8 Taitaa tulla Lentsu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-WFRnF0_L9w En olisi kyllä uskonut että toimii https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZTfS0e-RNI Rupesin testaa PC peliä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AjpAGTqNJjA Pientä sähläilyä tähän aamuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8FFRCL9wWg Just kerkisin enen klo 22.00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViKRz4OOMQ4 HD krapula mättöä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=znflVQeFU2k Lauantai krapulassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_LCqjPM29o HD känissä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbfJWl-F3OI Viikonloppua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJja4Fm516s Syyskuun viimenen viikonloppu alkamassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wo4EhtZK7Rs pikusen säikädin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZ7pwc88We4 Kahvia ja hyvää musiikkia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3G0UhKim-I Juts kerkesin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aO080MVTczU HD 6min.2.sek https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ddFb5c4HVA Ai että tulee hyvä olo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYTrlTZej6g Nyt ne on katottu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHWbITOcWoY Nyt kävi näin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeNeoSba9vI Sellasia kippuroita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3Ymvx9QsPg ilta päivä klo.11.45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-FgUxr5XI4 Keskiviikko aamu HD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTb3miiwiVs Kaivelin huomiselle matka musiikkia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OL53hGXcdb8 Taas kävi näin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJG5HvXg0og HD 0366 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kdejBEkYs8 HD osa 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dR48c-T5sbk Aamu ja iltapäivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XoDRPC5Lmo Näin alkaa syyskuun viimenen viikko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EaxMua4oaMg Itaa ja kattelin hyvän leffan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKbJ1K2jKvk 22.9.2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IuCsyeHS8U 330 min. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HiL1ro47uaA Noniin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KY3AdeFseqs perjantain ilta jatkuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRiFpCKHPnc iltaa suihkun jälkeen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4lx3LnTI7A Houmeta alkaa melkein kiehuhua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ha2yXa5L3VA Movie Editpro mx plus 18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3ZNK-NIBws Kylmää juotavaa ja höpinää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAU-XwcyuGE Ramasee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZRljJfvBzQ Torstai iltatapäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-GWChlWk0h4 Ehkä tänää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exJZ5TdLErE Tutuun tapaan pikkusen väsyttää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AF7mIToo5hk Ilta pelailua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxIAtoTeCzk Nyt sain haittea postin kun en saanut sitä ennen klo 15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0DRezyjYrA Mihin tää keskiviikko on menossa nyt menee sanattomaksi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MD0qdQ0xEc8 Vänän vaudilla allkaa tää keskiviikko HD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=puZwKe40UeU Kyl näillä uni tulee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5C_Ljz-5kWQ Näini illalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9B3fNURhGrI Pelailua pitkästä aikaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CC6AHrzcisA Huomenta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmCBh8yzK4Y Näin ilta on mennyt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kU47SJLqKmc Huh mikä maanantai päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqY9h2_e6Tw Syyskuu 16.9.2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItpLDzuxT7g Ilta testi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyZbiVNh1Cc Kyl näillä krapula lahtee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_3IyyUiqAM Nyt pelottaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtcP8S5xjbI hajotus peli 14.9.2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7eya96EkUtM Onhan Kapula https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZG-cid2NJ0 Aletaan oleen kännisssä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ma-4O-a9JDg On olut hyvä päivä vaikka on perjantain 13 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWGwPwPbUd4 Pitkästä aikaa testiä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyiE8FRLOm0 Oli taas lyhyt päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23HQzhHTxFM Sumuista aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=md3UE0CtF4M Mikässe päivä täänään on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DzWhPPsyI7o Aiettä toststa tulee parempi olo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_Loh8hF4oQ Pääsin pikkusen eteen päin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blMM9jAGKwU Nyt alko helpottaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SiUz7hwM0mk Ei ollisi pitänyt tiesin jälkiseuraukset https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZapaUVmFWXQ Dokkari iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zR4RKWDuuPE Pitkä on odottelu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlk6oS8f4Sw Toivotaan parasta ja pelätään pahinta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpPWiKzbTS8 Mitähän sitä söis aamuisin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_nvoDIhslk Pitäisi olla jo nukkumassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRxPyIWwAtA Kyl nälkä lähtee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7clpDHvMc0 pitäs enemmän rauhoittua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQZdfWaT3mA Pienen taistelun jälkeen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hdu7eAY_OZ4 Kiitos kommenteistä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jTLy6yWhoQ Näi illalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQpV5b7y6fs Olihan päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35pEbnw8AJw Erikoinen maanantai 9.9.2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-STdN7T5-Lw Nyt se on tehty https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7LyVKYH62c Krapulaista sunnuntai aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TkpuXJiUqU kahta laista fiilistelyä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQSofZgSp6M 2 Läppäri https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ly7rh5wzCgM Sika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nWlcHjah0dE Roisku pikkusen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BjMtyCw8to Olo on kun olis halolla päähän lyöty https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6L-gUt9Zds Veilä herillä eikä nukkumassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZrkyvCqQ7g Iha jees https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F05F3T89MKE Tuli juotua liikaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LnkUVQB8JN0 Iltaa + 2 tuntia lisä aikaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=orZgHrrQfxg Viikonloppu alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAaabOC0oMQ Etsin Free Games https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mx_6cj8Xk64 Raskas päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vXoREtQnJtE Menään päivä kerralaan ja katotaan mitätapahtuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lKer5hMVPt4 Noi reilu 1 tunin pääste se alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmgztYoywOQ näin keskiviikkona https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiY6QUaRdLA Jo 4 Syyskuuta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J34iCnzIzPQ ilta sujunut kohtalaisesti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJVo-lKat1I Hedelmä peli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKiudb-4A3U Onhan tiistai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUUkfE_wmzY Ruletti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Ry2MaTmgzM Nyt päätin näin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rb3UgAWpNZU N.1tunti sitten nukkuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_PI3OuwvnM Mitä ihmettä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uz3kzATGq_4 Hyvin alkaa syyskuun 2 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3PTvK-lE0k Iltaa ja yätä vielä kerran https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxT6Or0MKOU Ei sitten satanut kaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qA2WYuhryL4 Hyvää alkavaa SYYSKUUTA 2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c0oulsd_Nmg Näin eilen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKeMgdeNXAM Lauantai iltaa laittamassa syötävää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMq2mUrDedU Näin ilta etenee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6orEHMYg2is Nyt oon valmis alottaan viikonlopun vieton https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zcKXPiiN6Bc N.15min lähtöön https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPnTim10VYk 2 Päivää enää sitten elokuu oon ohi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9nyGxgXU5R4 Illan kahvit ja leffa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mv0_T8_y5eE Huhu! ja vielä kerran huhu! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzifHwRGx8Q Huometa ja jaksoikko katsoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdwtKtHjqKY Hauska peli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Olo-B2JVYRY Kyl uni hyvää tekee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsjwA-lKGEM Nyt menää näin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNkAtrwptiU aamun tunelmissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUjAASpP_wk Testausta illan ratoksi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7F62tJdQhNY Terveiset + pelaamist ja kuinkaskävikään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZbHYmb-wi0 Mitäs keittiössä tapahtuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GS2u28Q-j8 Maanantai iltaa sullekin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2Yy4ng1rNw 2 kuvaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDKDoQg9XRM Heti aamusta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j31xJTvX0ZI Nyt ollan jo tässä vaiheessa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYYx9vZ21zg Tällästä ollaan saatu aikaan lauantaina https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNptMi0234s Kesäkissa 2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6M0f95iyBk Oikeen viileetä aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFrPT21RXeU Upee yö https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJ08GbwCckI Täälä taas loman jälkeen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xig8uC_1-h8 Näise viikonlopun aamu lähtee käyniin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDbqLUVqBo8 Nin illalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grTmeWcVXE4 Kuumaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SY1Y3DEaCJo Tällästä on hyvä välillä pohtia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXgXDHAoai0 Aamu pöhnässä vielä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OxZtCbR8Oro Yölliset terveiset https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nXsV70XACE Meinasin unohtaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLm3BmkPMfU Kipasin suihkussa ja suöntiä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIWibHHDnuA SUNP0001 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgydkkMzFOw Kovat ajat on tulossa ja iloista keskiviikkoa kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxsWp25lsoA Terveis osio + pelaamista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHrSWlNoTL8 Free https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfv_dQMntxw Humenta tiistai aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yab3HOKp5Vg Hyvin ne kasvaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSKjfkg-a00 Vaihteleva päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziEKWT23Icc Huomenta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FBD0jp2tjjE Oikeen hyvää iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87OLVw5g-YQ Ruuanlaitto puuhissa osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKXFlgO3dUc Ruuanlaitto puuhissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9oZc3E1RkJY Kahvia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pg4Mwp0WSq8 Nyt saa ja kunnolla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cfm0_J29R_8 Ok ilta on sujunut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxxWyk91LiE Pikku heppiä kaivattas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ksYsuDs8r-A Lauantai tunnelmissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8S7GRCpxQc Energy Drink https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0wHc-tq2l8 Iltaa vaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=on_Etl1vdoI Nyt todellakin paistaa risukasaan 5/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDaC9ZD0FUQ Nyt se alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJBvMAT7ilw viikonloppu paitaa risukasaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmYy95H_urI Löyty hyvä peli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpHr45Wwh5U Ruuan laitto puuhissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajpc4VSbXkQ Sateista torstai aamua 15.8.2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLyktxpa9QM Terveis osio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQ6wVHIcqMw niilo22 suosittelee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9SR0a2d1lA Pyykkipäivä ja vähän asiaakin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryWonbE4R6M Sateistaa keskiviikko aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2GohA03x5U tunnelmia pikku käytön jälkeen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9wM--hAit9s Nyt kahvia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LstA0JgWDi0 Taitaa kohta ukkostaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9ae-kZvZm4 Pikku sadekuuro https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Unbn35w-so Tällästä tänä aauna https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrTzWBaV5_8 Mastuis varmaan sullekin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uueZ6Ya1YTQ Hyvin on viikko lähtenyt käyntiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vum3M2l1XdM Hrekkujen herkku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CazPHsPHDDM Uus viikko ja uudet kujeet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1X4sd_GYoCA Sunnuntai iltaa kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SzfsRiyS1mQ Vähän pöhnänen olo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_QZFvopcaUA Kyllä se tätästä lähtee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8_QKZYjb1E Yö https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f676UVylv2A Viikonlopun säätämiset alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Fz9jXovBg0 Odotettu viikonloppu alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCLU55LBpj8 Säätä menossa ja yöllä on tunnelma kohdellaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzn9-nyaT7A iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ua_mmAiFTm4 Nyt meni pemkin alla 0/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_i3M-LC2CiM Jo torstai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sM6en14CaKI Näin on sujunut keskiviikko 7.8.2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDmV7zv4w3E Hemmetin hyvä idea https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gP4ycZukD0 Säätämistä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5EVtelWUXA Tällästä tänään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1imCA_EL_o 2 päivän aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5K0ZJjNw68 Nukkuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eb22OMLDa2s 1 päivä pulkassa 5.8.2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_w5ICQY5r8 Tästä se sitten alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVZ1KAWNq34 Ennen nukkumaan menoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_NW2N-Sntig Sunnuntai aamu kahvilla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZTOkc_uTNU Oikeen hyvä aamu päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=75hWtwKWgt0 Näin koti lauantaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkVIXTN7v3M Testi saadaanko HD vai 360p videoo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_rFxhxjppQ Nyt voi alkaa viettään viikoloppua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cia6nwRvP60 E nää 2 päivää sitten kesäloma on ohi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQ0ff232fTY Iltaa/yötä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeEnD-iV688 Ihan hyvät illan tunnelmat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgQ2GMkji7w Tor aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iV3FVFZQ16w Nyt on ihan hyvä yhdistelmä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGsrqfXusp8 Kipasin Siwassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jE_58MhBos Mukavaa keskiviikon aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wC-4g_VAhzw Kipasin eilen Sivassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4J1KL8v8TUo 3/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xs1AyCSgZzk Rauhallista aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WOIv0_cHbc Sunnuntai ilta jatkuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0O2g3xgY5I Sununtai ilta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gsDVx8C2VY Sunnuntai iltapävää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AhyilVf53Os Nyt voi herkutella https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVWRaOvemFY viikon alkua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNjLQXF6lbc Sunnuntai aamun 28.7.13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vGP_xEUW7E Lauantai iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjxLFgaJ9jg Tulossa lämmin ja urinkoinen päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9AnrOOaJEPQ Kuutamo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-7iRa2B7a4 Nyt kerkee pikkusen juoda vettä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MNWuoGFzcmI Roskien pollto https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6WHHLnWDjlI On niin kuuma että oli pakko tulla sisälle huiliin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1fuzLS0spY Keskiviikko klo 19 00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jf__0IR-Z_U Näin alotetaan keskiviikko aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uVO6EU_gGw4 Kuraa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRdLhr-Gtu8 Enää 8 pävää ja heinäkuu on ohi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJ4VL356TDM Ihmeen kesy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHNeQU8WEEo Tuulista maanantai amua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8oqYEz4hns Valoisa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=petpJ_m1K_8 Näin klo 17.16 aikaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYtqLEhyDz8 Sunnuntain aamun pinaatti katsaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VpkdgtGW7-o Retro ulko WC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQmYe6iOq-w Aurinkoista lauantaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g186I2oNLfY Sade päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFrTk4vsMt8 Eilen illalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBDDRROQJ3A Grilli mestari taas vaudissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOC_cid0AIY Jo 18 Henäkuuta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_jnqPyKhZQ Sopivan saikas ilma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24eIWCN7L_4 Iltapävää + tuulee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5urnpj6_SzE Yö https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEKdoaY09zg Aikanen aamu + aurinkon nousu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BRMC2jtdQro Yötä klo 0:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DkSJp5PuIQ Viikon alku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QNgZPKeNnn0 ilta päivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdDz3KWVjzU Sunnuntai aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJ8gRKPFHhI Ei tullut kesä keittiöö tuli kesä terassi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFt9D3EAO98 Lauantai aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlYVuasBl1o Perjantai iltapäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjiVvW0sDbc Perjantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZ3Jd-MRupI Talon purku osa 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3DiRv5zze0 Talon purku osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFbhYPSz7yE Nyt se lähti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FSx4_yKkf8 Heinäkuun 2 tiistai aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvMojnXs7MQ Tällästä on touhuttu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Hd5AJbwXHg Yritetään herätä uuteen viikkoon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYyUWby9cB4 Teltan pystytys https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sYA8B88E4g Kahvit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_SCn5qsGhwo Vähän rapsakka aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvXU766s1Co Sais olla enemmäm makua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTf5d58dVSI Erikoista lauantai myöhäis iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lA5CL2poQi4 Lauantai päivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNKsuCVdPlk Hyttynen herätti klo 5.00 aikaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6HCO5slXTo näin klo22.00 uutisten jälkeen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KAUcn0CIcps Ei sitä päästäkkään klo 20.00 ammuskelee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBhwgKeLEwc ei satanut onneksi kauaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mPPD31hojM Kyllä tuli äkki lähtö https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lknykix81iA klo 14.00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ND7e9ikevZc Aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1RVN9fq7g0 Näin sujuu illan vietto https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Ki04TrGZFQ Rupes pikkusen tihuttamaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMcl81xTSJk Aurinkoista ja lepposaa torstai päivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UePFACLOKk0 Näin alkaa torstai aamu 4.7.13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sehq3CWcYTo Tällästä tuli tänään tehtyä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WI1UfTPqfeo Keskiviikko 3.7.2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1utdGoDVm4 Väsyttää 5/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xnNgQzlWB4c Herättiin ennen kun känny herättää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Qa9cnMKvt4 Ilta krillaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FG__41Isr_Q Lintuja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yX-gRvix8yo Raikasta aamus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yh5W5Lwjn7A ei oo kerenyt kuvaan videoo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DC1vZztvfcE Aamu yön tunnelmissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sk7DcuQsGb0 Lauantai aamuna https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tcaezgQMfs Lauantai aamua täältä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3wrJ57VAJQ nyt naatitaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ayyPjLW47ak Tulossa lämmin perjantai pävä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vz95FSasaqE Oikei myöhää iltää +yötä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OuxWrvRNgEo näin alko 1 lomapäivän aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ox7Txa8Y0w Pöllö 2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ctxEeWvrMrs taitaa olla taikaa ilmassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3H_LVOlERaI Hyvä läppä 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCuZDuhJpUY Loma alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-dTwDxwt4w Pikkusen ontuu herääminen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwLe0y_O2oA klo.20.00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0GJcGRa9aA Hyvä läppä 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnTp_aMEsLs Sateista tiistai aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0hOY8VO19U Hyvä läppä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vaHEskXw78 pelailin pitkästä aikaa tällästä peliä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zEi3an-U0ng Hyvää alkavaa viikkoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLjlJVx9cwQ iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBPIqQs1YTk Se olisi juhannus ohi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hXCHBo43ak Viimestä viedään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYKomBnuYWc Juhannua 2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xk7Tvsel4YQ Nyt alkaa illan vietto https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0k8a2KJAEL4 pikkusen pelailtiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1anjNs6GaM Perjatai 21.6.13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DoJ2PaYAAII Väsyneen näkönen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4yq2Ys-hU4 Loistavaa torstai alku iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CuvRn2SXzo Pikkusen poiketaan normeista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBPWWOjEoqY Ollut loisto ilta ja pikkusen harmittaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6FOGTV0CIw4 Lempäälä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khLUy6Z-3w0 Ei ihan tavallinen keskiviikko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mGF-Lo-GVM Näin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQ3VizJYC78 Jäähyllä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klFTbiU0SL4 Iltakahveet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EylNM9qzO2Q Juhannusta kohti mennään jo tiistai aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REJxJCaF9zg Ei voi valvoo enempää kun on aikanen herätys https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrWzrYh5XV0 Helppoo ja nopeeta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzrRb--r0tQ Kipasin postissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nJcuM5mviA Aamu pelailua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfiwBtdtF_k Tuli huilattua vähän reilu tunti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmksPB3ikt8 n.klo.12 jälkeen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-5ziM4A_FQ Aamu tokkurassa jut heränneenä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chPANwKohD0 Tulihan safkattua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yIKjt6Y54tE Keski verto aamua vaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kE4GX_zvwAQ Kapula muutamasta olusesta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hoz547_G7o Ei oon vielä kylmää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Xt7hyoTcHU Nyt se viikonloppu alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHrFzWqoIwY Happy wood https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAJjWmJKamE Kyl muitakin janottaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dLMuhQJSGfc Tunnin sisään nukkuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjoMhuAfvKs Parvekkeella https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UsgoWe_YBm8 Törmäys https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TH1lK018fI Keskiviikkoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XaSrGufVibQ Nyt vasta nukkuun kun ei kerinyt aikasemmin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hV-iJMAkG40 Ei mikään kehuttava päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4rp6iendXg Nukkumatti kutsuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vuJyynf87Pk Oikeen hyvää iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOXA2W4xRK8 Haikee aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fW8ch4OCIXw Ei sitten satanut kaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdnyvaQFhUQ näin sunnuntai illalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNaovOKe1eQ Sunnuntaitai kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RItoFUNx1Vw Ei mikään päätä huimaava https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21tnS4eXXYU En kuvannut tällä kertaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VL9pX1wcoFM Huometa/lauantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBUNy7EvIn4 Klo.1.52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGqx5jSyfD8 Elämän suola https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBOiShp0h_E Olihan paketti huhhu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wlt2Eo-Zv88 Pitää kohta alkaa imuroimaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmwgwm2NXF4 Pisti pikkusen miettimään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=koW2jYB5nbk Tälläin tää torstai ilta menee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCGYUscFic4 Metsässä tapahtuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YT1u1I_gIyA Torstai torstai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSsP5Q9-5Lw tuli otettua aurinkoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vlS8_YtKifk Ei tää riitä mihinkään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJbhBMm-fAQ Keskiviikon lelutuokio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMAZE2Pli7s Jo kesäkuun 5 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npmLt76x8lM Nyt on viilee olo kohta taas hikoileen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfHm36tKS18 Iltaa ja kohta ukkostaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFoGaeC7da0 Aamua vaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSAaycRsl60 kyllä tällä pärjää tän viikon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4P4j8rCLCZA Lämmintä maanantai iltapäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FIRfTUOR6oM Huomenta kaikki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DFkLTQTFelc 1 Käyistys https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UY4F5WKcG58 Nyt on säädöt menossa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERBkbUowmBI sununtai iltaa 2.6.13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4auIXxPESCI Aamun tuohut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7IkTL8w3NfI Aamua/iltapäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVeToKJmCNo Näin jatkuu perjantai ilta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zEuCkbXv260 illan testi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjMf5TWkOl8 Tästä alkaa viikonloppu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHKiaoxG6Fg Olihan herätys https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p93U5pBKmIk Nukkumaa nukkumaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sx8VcJS6yg4 Kahviaika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkEGBUQmun0 Torstai iltapäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2R8J_w2TKv0 Aamun säätöjä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScWCUQC3HHE Hyvä leffa + lämmöt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mKFEr2Eshg Nyt on päivitykset tehty https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0zMnLVLGSk Päästiin klo 11.30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zp0W7nfObRs taas rumat lukemat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=am2oTgRuYRU Pieni ilmotus luontonen asia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NibAljod5Fc aika hääppönen nami https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ooRQbCaqM8U Vähän kuuma mun makuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hoi0Xw-oi2E Näillä on hyvä aloittaa tiistai päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IXA6YWy6KE Nihkee ja tulinen olo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ymMNgoRjj0 Tulisuus kohallaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ceJdBSw0K4 On niin hiostava ilma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgQYiqu0g2w Aamun höpötystä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nAXl4qLLqA Pikkusen hämäs kansikuva https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=008-_nVyHyc sunnuntain lahjotus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CC7nS826gg 3/5 sunnuntai aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rJrucF0pfM Aikaista sunnuntai aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bapPf57DRzE Pyöräily/lenkki osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0G1owkw9yMI Pyöräily/lenkki osa1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RY3aHUqJups Aaamukahvilla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVKUYGX6gpo Taitaa kännykän laturi hajota https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yRfo-VI27M hyvin kahvi auttaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIX6nOstYj8 Hyvää huomenta vaan kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dh8qzwNrCnA Tuli pelailtua ja testattua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3OGbJu6t0Y nyt se alkaa 23.5.13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVyRfYDeRFw Oikeen hyvää torstai aamua kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nghLG8FYnUY Harmi kun leffa ei toimi mutta uuno toimii aina https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eg8FHS6Xr40 Nyt on maistuvaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dpVQ59ykTo Nyt sataa ja netti pätkii https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIvjq1GDbFE Osittain K18 lahjotus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5OmUd0_P82U SinäTuubaPaska - kippari-Kalle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMRKwZtEgKc Ootan innolla viikonloppua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJjVH-3OiOo Jäi vähän latteeksi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nItXuzriLrg Nyt oon asiasta puhunut ei siitä sen ennenpää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qHOWJzzhs4 nyt lämmitää kunolla 20+ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Y95J19kkUw Ainakin tää päivä paistaa aurinko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjmQ22GNEJY Ihan kuin olisi jäkilöylyissä yhtä hiostava ilma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5aunR6Ki_VY 4.5 (0.5) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7IOMqb-5LYE Nyt ei sukat pyöri jalassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57JMWs-FQDY Nyt on maanantai päivä pilalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0eC9COc2cf0 Harmin paikka https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3C1hR_9GD4 Kertakaikkisen hieno viikonloppu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFw2ha1GSvM Haikee fiilis + sunnunntai aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2EGTJi0-A8 ei vituta kun on mökillö https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQT1U2xbSQo Lauantai aamu 18.5.13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opJdOtiKKtE tulihan korkattua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7wN6RsKejM Hyvää viikonloppua kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMJXQx9SoGE Aurinkoita perjantaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJfWBK088RQ Olihan torsta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SW0-A88DxCU Torstai 16.5.2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYYlJ-us2as Olin pikkusen jeesaamassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86buQqD2NFY Kes 15.5.2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGHqtBHwBDk Nihkee alku ja voi alkaa pukkuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJKk0WSxQjY Noin pieni jännitys https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5PzfLJMBm8 Aamun pikku pohdintaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_Qv8ASHYHs Leffa ja äänen toisto kohallaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBaZE-e8XHk Nyt on kuumetta huhhu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nf4cmppn9h8 Nyt naatitaa lämmöstä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GjvGiJIBT60 Pieniä käynistys vaikeuksia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Te05by-ZLo kohta olis sunnuntai ohi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTOGcyZ_z30 Hyvää Sunnuntaita vaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHaJDy04dQs Iltaa/yötä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gN07a2wx6gY En oo käynyt ulkona N. 3 pävään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CfOrkTCwv1I Loistavaa peliä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h881w5p0UxA Tällänen trollaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCuOtDmU250 Loistavaa perjantai kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Lf6cyJNVis Nyt pystyy pelaamaan netissä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=guHJMomK_k0 Aika menee ihan silmissä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ky18RAvkqs4 Homeneta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNG9Q-ZpuRo Helatorstai yö https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYZaUpRiPL0 Valmista tuli (n.5t siinä meni) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GikdM_buhlo Loppu häämöttää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4GBjqGL9Q0 Lämmittää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMFr7tkxvt4 HDV_0281 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Zm1Oqc7lkI Ei ollut elokuvan riemuvoitto perus kauraa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NcT8bFnYN0 Olihan testi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1co16_Ywqg Perus tiistai meininkiä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pcfBAl_mxPk Aamun säätämistä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzbiejIA8y0 Taitaa olla canon legria fs36 hajoomasssa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJTj9pPGRJM Tein pikku muutoksia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M15gBrDCVWk Hyvää maanantaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFJmax2NS7c Kerta kaikkiaan hyvä aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zjM3x1KAy4 Hyvä iltapala ja leffa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vawwp8rlyE Näillä mennään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MD9cUVmyiZ4 Tunelmat ennen yötä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fs5is0AfUB4 Huumoria https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16MUNde14A8 aamu safkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4gl05X0pbo Iltaa tai yötä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBF-sUKofGc Pitkästä aikaa hyvä pejantai ilta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QY8uprK7LGo Toukokuun 1 viikonloppu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lm7Sdqpg_Q Aloitetaan viikkonloppu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=woYdKEyfjaQ Hyvä jälkkäri https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_8bXuCrsak Ei menny aamu päivä ihan putkeen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIPMnvt0P8w Vappu ohi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5UFpNq9DYEo Paljon pareempia kuin eilen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqKQLERIUPs Ai että on hyvää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5UBYGgjWAc Vappu 2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TB6-4nBgPg Klo 2.30 aamu yötä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rc8ryPbi_4 Hyvää yötä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIRyzgv8uTs Onpas jäykät sumpit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrzHRGN0QgM mitä ihmettä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YorAn7qZotc Mikä päivä päästiin jopa puoli tuntia aikasemmin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgODuoqnG_E Mielumin perjantai kun hikinen keskiviikko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkhhvLAzxu8 Pähkinä purtavaksi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HYNieZdEJnE Ei oo lähtenyt käytiin tää maanantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvWPolY0st4 Huhtikuun viimenen viikko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xpVmluHTlE Tähän on hyvä lopettaa sunnuntai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rbkkZ9ojvc0 Tähän on hyvä lopettaa sunnuntai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rbkkZ9ojvc0 Leppoisaa iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBTrxte_ARY Mainoksia + löpinää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zj_U55pPVYg Huumoria vaan lauantai aamuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sciz8w3hSp8 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DO3RUpPlA1U Mielen kiintonen ja oon tyytyväinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1inW7Zn_HU Viikonloppua pukkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3UazdsEWcM Sinne meni https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgByPNYP4GY Nyt näytää epälyttävältä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K6mUuX09NZM new https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5RlObhrghi8 Asia torstai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMga9u2kW2Q Sain ajatukset nollattua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GlzSTNbQqls SIINÄ SE OLI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JIIxc5tjFcI Kohta se alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6KBwei02a0 Suuri päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NMQ-01hmsk Rupes kiinostaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g3gnAkLl9tw Oon vilustunut ja väsyttää että näköö haittaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMBQPt2lYlM 4tunnin unet ja maha kuralla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYTCuQQliOQ Se oli siinä mestaruus on menetetty https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Cldr0llZzs Lämmintä+tuulee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q1H43-PIIyQ Kokeilu video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqdpPXb2JEE Kuuntelin hyvää musaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTcx5D-7YiQ Hyvät pöperöt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nApC7m8W3k0 Hyvin lämittää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYn-kY7x1iY Aamu yötä vaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JThEfL7E1Q kotia kohti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MU9Q6gZo__s Per iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5miwlrT729E Perjantai 19.4.13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsVpE7OmNHk Torstai iltapäivä klo 15.15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=guffjjpt1eo Tarttis jeesinkiä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDxZ0OkFkTM Näillä mennään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z19kC0DAuYw Taitaa joutua perunalla editoimaa videoita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_e6EvlmnOw MOV001 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8JmI8U8vJA 40min tunnelmat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8e4QmOV0fJc Meinasin unohtaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Ppr_tDpb4o Kannatti herätä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQNNNtZQvKA Ootan kuin kuuta nousevaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPLirumS_k8 Onneksi voi pelata kännykällä kun ei toimi tietokoneella https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYdixTXyp_g Nyt saa hetken HEHKUTTAA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAw-Ig8X0sQ Nyt nousee hymy korviin asti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqB6WZLXp7o Olihan päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xATU6LNOpJI Olo on pikkusen parempi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O86FJ6bjqmw Onneksi ei ole kuumetta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRfIjtinmsY Nukkumaan nukkumaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7z-fIl0qq94 Pikasta aamua parvekelta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dxMiAWK7OE8 Nyt saa kahvia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_LuxipDxEo Taitaa lauantai mennä pipariksi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6Wj1KlQ6g8 Ei auta nosee päähän https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXfxbymp1yY Nyt on viikonloppu pilalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySqeTKcKXks Hyvin alko tää aamu toistaseksi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0htcFpoDM8 Olut loisto ilta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJf1Xw4JTKc Nyt on hyvä hetki siivota https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Svp5C3p4WSk Nyt jo kotona https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0n6dQqVBk4 Välillä tomii välillä ei nyt kävinäin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sCDoYMnmkw Kohta on pelattu eka osa läpi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CgBleoxIqI Olipa vaikee herätä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=piIcobaX5tA Nyt on pelattu n.10.13min https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=og_mmwMSJoQ Tästä on hyvä aloittaa tiistai iltapäivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfurtm46mJM Nyt olis kirveelle töitä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkMFYjpMVGY Toimii https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGjfFTJrNxs näillä mennään tähän iltaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hd3UMm1NDxI Uusi viikko ja uudet kujeet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juJbnJK-QwA Ihan masentava sunnuntai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nVm4O3VOjo Tällästä tipahti postiluukusta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGD5ChbQbRA Sunnuntai aamua 7.4.13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gvXA-4b56A Nyt otetaan vanha käyttöön https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVgeRgb4gi8 Ei mitään ravintola ruokaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nllv8fncscw pikku iltapalaa laittamassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDmh507d3Hw Nyt kyllä paistaa risukasaan ja lujaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiOAFz1KSC0 Oikein leposaa viikonloppua kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5UAROuU2pk Nyt olis torstai kottiräryssä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nb9E4SdqwAo huhu mikä torstai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sq6nO91Dn4c Aika juikee n.30min https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5RhqRBfxKA Se luikaus kun saa 1.5L raikasta ja ravitsevaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NO8sG_vRxg4 Aurinko saa nuoret sekasin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-z_uN0XGOAA Hyvin on nukuttu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYojt_SvoAM Pikkasen lämmitin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j7twY72JFbg Nyt saa katsoa + tarttis valoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jmn4CaTfHq8 Tästä se arkinen aherrus alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GENmM-D5nYI Ilta kahvit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0XVZbU0LYs Tulee hyvälle tuulelle kun auriko paistaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTZ6ZKw7EPk Hyvää 2.Pääsiäispäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HME0pTCVd3g Hyöhäis iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skhi_GVHa1k Hiljainen ilta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKlv7Hf4GuM Hyvää 1 Pääsiäispäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7iZGvgncorM Ootan innnolla että pääsen pelaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jj16gRAiyug näin sujuu pääsiäis lauantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OsM4U5fSDtE Samaa kun eilen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wk39H3Xqcjg Vasta Lauantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTVtpnQ2PNY Tulinen paholainen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JJzAJySY9c Nam nam https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bU37RXy6goA Tänään jaksaa valvoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0NRPCXZ0SiY Luuin että kellosta oli patteri loppu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EP_8zi5ZRVo Nyt kävi näin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GhBd2USkok Erittäin hyvää MUNArikasta pääsiäistä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gR8U4w_y1Ok Pikku loma kuumetta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0rXGAomKVA oliaha 1.30min https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgNMrP6tCkU Ai että on hyvät ilta plöröt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITdghz970Bs Hyvää aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2AEK7hYcY4 Eilisen illan tesiti video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWIOvEAOUqw Upee tiistai ilma & vähän tuulee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZUOocZezzY Tällänen se on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rg2C9waNmA Erikoista tiistai aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCX74IbDwvs Perinteinen maanantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpbo73M1n5I Nyt on kaikki kohallaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWxpnD6T890 aamukahvit parvekkeella https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BSJoWOjxu4 new https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXVmPFaGzoY Taitaa tietokoneessa olla tunnit täynnä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15BuIe8Zyzk Krapula mässyt kohallaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-cEkQYSumA juoma & Leffa kohdallaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYIDgB8lZYs Kuuluisa viikonloppu alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1tUzERTg0-8 Ei oo mun makuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qOUkSPsn-z8 Olihan lahjotus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZHSBP0cAC8 Huomentavaan + kyllä sitä kohta päästään kesälaitumelle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDsF7-DL08M Ihan kun kiviä söis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qi8q8JASG8U Näin se on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOcm7ei_4m4 Hyt vasta tajusin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PL31dvjFP-U Tavallinen tiistai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9HadPfxNfvQ Netissä on paljon helpompaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ni1BOmivUSs vähän pätkii https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Z7k8kc1qX4 Nyt toimii https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRV_wkZBqG4 Ihan hitusen verran väsyttää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSvrk2E-jHs On väsyttavä dokumetti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=718RhE75LzI Kehrää kuinkissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qEBlhyybc8 Tunnelmat katossa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxZ2Stdpx2c Sun aamu tunnelmissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajGcqsBhL_M Rauhallista iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbNCiykRA98 Pikkusen mokasin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pD1nzuAPPTI Pejantai-Lauvantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_npG1Q9HDQ Kahvin+veden voimalla mennaan tää perjantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3C49xf5eVg V.K.P https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwl-6PTuuUc Ei olukkaan leffa + Hiljanen hetki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpb0XeeQTYY Kyllätää ukoilman voitaa 100/0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yr6cN565sYU On taas aika hurjat lukemat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GoiiLCMRX5o Tän voi kattoo millon tahansa uudestaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B08KFDC6lrQ Onpas visaisia kysymyksiä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yvzt0lpYMs8 Tällä sen herkun kun sais aiettä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nnKrhYL2xVc Pikkusen hermot kireenä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fafODLUuliw Tällästä kuuluu tälelle päivälle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1JYoTQdD0U Näillä kyllä päirjää HD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPhDctKe5_A Ei naurattanut yhtään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNoQ_XnleIo Hyvin on mennyt napiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4goBIzMaNRk Pitäisi olla 4 kättä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-H4iW4o9d0 Nyt on taas maha kuralla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UFFS90IVog Hekku hetki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUSfbBspvsY Lämittää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84f5fLfqjWk Positiivinen yllätys https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHrQLaLd18U Olihan leffa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1EAxrEsZCw Näin kävi tällä kertaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FtTkZDk_QRA Lauantai 9.3.13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKlVSRvp0-k 23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9PB3bh3IIOc Mites ilta mennyt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrKWTNnSOq0 Viikonlopun safka https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rMH3448V9Go Tästä on hyvä aloittaa viikonloppu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YgS56_nuMt8 Mikä se siellä ovella kolkuttaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fGQTRj4PU4 Klo 14.30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nK8a7hrlto Nyt ei vituta yhtään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-wwDY4dBtQ Olis saanut olla enemmän toimintaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUfSr1jP5n0 Ei hyvin mee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUFotIutKwc 6.3.2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZ0czU-JXks Kyl suihku tekee ihmeitä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FX-G5E1DaI0 Olo on mitä mainioin 5/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-Tw4OtGl6c Perunalla kuvattu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQBfF93bUdc Ihan hirvee olo taita olla unen puutetta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R73poh2tTo0 Kyllä ulkona tuskuttaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFqQP08_oug Olipahan viikonloppu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEIC8Zv1uek Kuutamolla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=30uTpXl5W80 Huhu mika ilma aamulla niin hyvä ilma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTkZhuNgygk Tän oon ansainnut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClVI9S7SCsk Opas ulkona vielä kylmä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yCdYNbaVg0E Ihan kun olisin tupakoinut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=me2GZ79p55c Hauska https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUXf0ClHPnY Nyt ei oo tylsä viikonloppu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoKtczuqsoQ Näin tää viikonloppu menee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ahQRNw21Wc torstai + viimenen päivä helmikuuta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVh3dWDUuDQ Laatu kohtalainen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6DZXnXPxSk niilo22 suosittelee ehdotomasti katsomisen arvoinen 5/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wO9FM3vFEY0 Mikä ilma iltapäivällä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKATRCt8cag Vinkkiä kaivattas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lw2rZOYbhEs Jäätävä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-5Y_LV338s Taitaa aamullakin naurattaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vtV7txZ-sHo Huikea aamu + iltapäivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p56N_EbrlBI upee ilma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCodDSWhvJs Ei oo tarkotettu sisällä kuvaamiseen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNMZA5qvZo0 näin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGg42W3Qiv4 Rupes tekeen mieli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Odbex1qi4sw Nyt alkaa viimenen viikko helmikuuta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8OrAfVeiKc Ei sunnuntaisin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=giRnz9OqcRc Sunnuntai 24.2.13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqeceAWDTFQ Kipasin asioilla + kaupassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cE5M7e3hTRc Tälläset selitykset https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6MEsGkdZL0 Mites on viikkonloppun ilta sujunut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oauh0lm1PR8 Koittakaa kestää ammu päivä illalla taas sitä pääsee kun al https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYTy4q-BhP0 todottelua klo 21.25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Ad5mZyZukk Tuomio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Snre1KuzHWo Torstain aamun touhuja 21.2.13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vc3nLBF7eNI Tulee vanhat hyvät ajat mieleen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6oyk0FvF9Is Tästä ei keskiviikkon ilta enää parane https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QSd1ov_7uzw Ihan hyvin menee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBEb98x9U1Y Huomenna ei huhlita ei varsinkaan viikonloppuna https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jgtMG07rWoQ Leffaa leffaa ja vielä kerran leffaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DvfQkovVmyo Kotimatka https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NlPUOdoU39Y Kahvia HD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0aOIWknL3go Tällästä tänä ilta/yö https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyWjAmK4ZgU Tämpäivän sää katsaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_6UBMxYyPY Pitäiskö vähän miettiä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwWp1fDUf1g Nyt heti nukkuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qN-HGIFt1Ns Sunnnuntai höpinöitä 17.2.13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PjJKhmUTiuc Lauantai aamu päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGqz4jP0j2U Nut noustiin taas kukon lauun aikaan ylös https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3iDFQh9q0eg Tuttu ja turvalinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9MmLmU2soc täälä taas ruuanlaittoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NnvnSEcQQDw Viikonluppu lähestyy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UcT2wZh0C-Q 1988 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqjE1lWipQ4 Hyvää Ystävänpäivän iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yImWTufdlNw Torstai maan toivotukset https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbFIHokriwM Tunnelmia leffan jälkeen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYmkGfhq1nA Rauhallinen keskiviikko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3H2mhAnUk4I Jäljellä on enää 9+4 päivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Za1NJ5_tPs Nyt voi mennä nukkumaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jfM31-IFhpw Meinas mennä pasmat sekasin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2MbDO8QbAM Huhhu mikä homma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nE5-qvlOTmg Nyt meni hermot & kyllä sen huomaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-YOL3v2o5I ei se ekalla kerralla onnistu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GP9WkRMeBA oli leppoisaa tänään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gx3AFdIjhbw Aamua kaikille aamu virkuille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vngZZqYtyGM Hyvää Laskiaissunnuntai iltaa 10.2.13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cL9qr22_vSw Pikku krapula & oikee korva tukossa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FjOyjGRGLkM Iltaa iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMb_YV8BMB8 taas kunon unet 5/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1q4YqIjicsU täälä ollaa ja näin ilta menee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKngtLpKUgY Nyt polkastaan taas viikonloppu käyntiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ra9x-LvgXNA Sellanen olo että synnyttäisi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oxkVZM8t89w Ei mennyt 1 euro hukaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFyfMcPwIXo Paitaahan se risukasaan kin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qe20dWS1gwQ Oontan innolla klo.21.25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGRaXmC42WQ pitkästä aikaa mainoksia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDBBsR_yL6A Tästäme velä noustaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDxVhpkxGdo Tätä oon odottanut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AiXRXnXiehU Hyvin on saatu 1.44 tiukkaa saiaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kvpEocy4oQ Ei hullumpaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MY7qyu2kRJU Ei onistu yhellä kädellä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9hJKbpX97k4 Tulossa pitkäpäivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qi8_3SJ6dUw Tulin vaan sanomaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yvqTBetRMCA Tällänen yyllätys tälläkertaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RG2iZeYsRLE Just oli ketämässä pikku ilta kahveet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSjY9R9z4kY Uusi kuukausi ja Uusi viikko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wf1vkT35Shc Tulipas pelattua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBt7fJuUel4 Huomenta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPjMUXZjDdE On pas Krapula https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MULvsOUCiNQ Ilta jatkuu loistavasti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhpP-lGZs8Q Viikonlopun iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M--mUk5vUKE Odotettu viikonloppu alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fYWk6INQVg Torkahtanut olo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yihAPkhrwuk olipa hyvä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNjyybRILtU Opas tukkonen olo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLYdflEcnEg Tällästä siitä tuli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSWSeoYbeoE Huh mikä iltapäivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ld7z1tvX3F4 Oli ihan katotta VHS leffa HD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGzmbr4LZb8 Höpinää tiistai illan ratoksi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HSQ1cZ9VsQ Nyt on parempi fiilis kun aamulla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndQugOJftdk Tiistai 29.1.13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJpXjq98SIg Nyt ei hymy irtoo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-R2SNug9II Huhhu ja vielä kerran Huhhu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ErkzPs7V528 vän meni hermot https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKfcg2dzOTY Hyvät aamu tunelmat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDFrqsI197Q Että on hyvä peli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDsLbJ8akIU Nyt tuli ne katottua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUxgE-f-DMM Olis menyt roskiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eed7OtqoZqI domigo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hh6TWV1TWnw Sun yön häpinöitä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nWPqiTxTK18 melkein aina onnistuu kun rupee kuvaamaan videoo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23CgPQCwa8A Nyt Lauantaita kohiti mennään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hp8CiGpzjk 6 Oluen jälkeen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHqasIVUEfY Haikee fiilis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgnV1D8SfbQ viikonlopun iltaa kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9fMvpML86Y Viikoluppu tulee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrB5R8bQsgY Toive testi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6WY9_eUAJks 575 Torstai iltapäivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94DCFuaQv1Y Hyvää Torstai aamua kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fq-lKduXFWI Ei voi olla kuivin suin ettei neste hukka yllätä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cuHin0Zt9E Kohta on nukkumaanmeno aika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4NIVv1Ieoek Keskiviikko. 23.1.2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVh-b2HLFMY Puhelun jälkeen tällästä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gg5xvzkFFnU Pikkusen torkahdin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cisSqa8lyA 4/5 tunnelmat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QTzy2FeTJ8 Tätä päivää on ootettu kuin kuuta nousevaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RlKowkbZpUk Katoin netistä omituisen leffan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHtOFdLwVyU Tästä se iltapävä lähtee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fb-jvGzSZ7A Ny ei väsytä yhtään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxNfvfGhetI Tähän on hyvä lopettaa & Hyvät yöt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sq8Cl0-lUhQ Sunnuntai iltapäivää kaikille 20.1.13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Kea6-R5CZM Testiä pukkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9J5pI3ZzwE Onpas vaaleenpunanen taivas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4FiKmN1bMw Onko tässä mitään järkeä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrftIdYOqtQ Lauantai aamua kaikille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjuZftDi9Bs Nyt on valmista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zOm_5ObvI6o Kipasin kaupassa 18.1.13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6eRTa_f2LP4 Nyt alkaa viikonloppu 18.1.13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOrzSdvLw_g Onnksi on viikonloppu tulossa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zOu1j31SRk8 Pikku notkahdus muuten on toestai menyt hyvin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XytzhrGflGE Torstai aamun höpötykst https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0Lz9nmPxBI yllätyin ton vilmin suhteen sille 3/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxZIYv1eUmg Olo on kun olis muutaman oluen juonu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9Z4K3IaRnY Väsyttää HD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCw4-w2njlM testi pelailua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAsi4o-msTg Tulipa tiskattua nyt 5/5 tiskeille 1/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2DBKgpOHdY Tiiatain pelailut 1.15.1.2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhbbbZjsuA0 Testissä Philis uni directional dynamic mircrophone https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdKngrjFKkQ Huono aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKOlrDpdQlg Ilta puuhasteluita ja kuhta nukkuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jH_gooZdctw man iltaa 14.1.2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jl2CXyMCufY Valoa nenmmän valoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvtMdsv6YYM olis 3 viikko alkamassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqP0nHS48cM Hyvin tomii https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KsegHx0RBME Alotelaan tästä sunnuntai päivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HC983RcLjMs Sain asiat hoidettua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUo9Im_BrtE Lauantai 12.1.2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlH_Wi9Trdk Pussissa Perjantai aamu sella https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhc9VHPDwU4 uutuutta testataan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSYYxKhznIU Tästä se viikonloppu alotetaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sz2xyzcP3f4 Viikonloppu kolkutelee jo olella https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KaNWcPQHvfs Nyt tarttis jeesinkiä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHB8GFSkbq8 Menossa kavia juomaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zu_s0AFFXC8 Se olis jo Torstai 10.1.2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEqRqdhOEU0 Keskiviikon kaupakassi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Le039_o7U1w Keskiviikko 9.1.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xcan_DntWAs Yksi pikku jutti Samsung hmx-f80 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwZundD_B4c tällästä enen nukumaan menoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHE-pRdg6WU Ai että säikähdin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EpmO5P6OPuA testausta vebbikameraa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIQvQ3bXb2s Pysäkillä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6WTXLoMJc7A Kävin pelaamassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buPlNsC7-kw Miksi aamulla pitää olla niin kiire https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frfBRBjZHAE Ennen osattiin paremmin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50JyMJPTJy8 Kohta on päivä pulkassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8iQ9y7m1KE Vähän jäiskättää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ECZEp0tqBj4 yötä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0K3Lb1JdiI Huomenna se sitten alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FaZiqXxa70 Harmittaa 1/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35CjzfVqz8Q 2013-01-05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMn9ugs_HLM viikonloppu sin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVud6OJJzs0 Viikonloppu fiilis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7vNYvcmnBE Kipastiin vt kanssa tampereella https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFfLzARoPrs Tampereella & vt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-49Ru5VAxc Nousi taas ennen kukonlaulua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xjsU_M9V-k Kohtalasesti hiilihapoja & halpa hinta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b8BcE7_2QNA Menee sähläämiseksi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GwGP7KhfMfY Noniin huomenta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cI82QcoTT7c Nyt me sanattomaksi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BYDpNkjfSxc Ei menyt läpi & sain äänet toimiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ud-ks4USA8o 1.1.2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PP64DjQH_q4 Hoohetki lähestyy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jm23klBUeS0 2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36tW7NRx0Ew Onneksi huomasin nyt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hg7FAWH2LQ0 Viimestä päivää viedään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POOv4qbLJjY Kohta pääse nukkumaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2R0d0y34Dk4 30.31.2012 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOuOTEVc5Nc HD.Harakka https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBWcZAc6NNw Kahvinlaitto & unboxing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qouS80pN9cg Huomenta tähän päivään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjIRi4hdEzU Kotalaiset kahvit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHzkPc1HSAg Näin alotetaan viikonloppu enen uuttavoutta 2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqCOJghs6dA Suihkun jälkeen maistuu aina kahvi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_babPRE0uM Joulu meni jo 2012 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lMgEQPpByU illon aihetta tapaninpäivään iltaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=orCRMGPYknw 3/5 Tapaninpäivää 2012 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uHoWaIhP1Xg Hyvää Joulupäivää 2012 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmAQKoiCpDA Joulu lahjat 2012 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pU2DpydvCiA niilo22 toivottaa rauhallista joulua 2012 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WanPsHdIjoc Varhainen jouluaaton aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vksb1vw83j4 Pikkusen jeesausta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQhFKyvjUQA Laitoin kiehumaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTl45zSQRBw 4 advanttis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqgrbSBvhhk Kipasin saunassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdr4o8rum6E lauantaita aamun probleema https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6TfFk8dnw0 Kyllä tällä uni tulee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xTr5ZYo0P4 Olo on 1/5 ihan hirvee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNuj5O2v-vE testissä 4/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXCGSu_6UVo Tästä tää tän päivän lenki alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzGlL1JMEsA Viimenen torstai enen Jouluaattoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2T85ID4Y0MI Olis saanut olla enemmän kun 200g https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GktQgMknu0E huvät tunelmat + hyvt pakkaset https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eG9SKR__TCY 5 Yötä enää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kCDDEyU1XkI MOV002 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FeTJMqDNp8g Tääläkin voi pelata https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odRjkgJZlWs Tiistain aamun makeet naurut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OsQxi47nqWg Raikasta & pemeetä kylmänä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m87dMHfoW4Y Kahvi aika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wRF6N0MwttU Huikalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfxVDFl0Kr8 7 Joulukalenteri luukua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7QMOSAjQJE Rauhallista joulusunnuntaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKjTHI-0y2I 3 advanttis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEgs_zMc-5k YÖ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F2WlCDBDcEw Nyt toimii kun junan vessa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-SVXEnr4kQ Viidestota yö ei vaa viidestoista aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0Gm1Xw4Klg Rupesin rakentaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zxosS3IG4E Nyt rupes lapsettaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBApy94eaB0 Nyt syörään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALvGXOkP85Q Ai että kun ramasee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onI4wtk9wU4 Viikonloppu jo ovella kolkuttaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKt7qf0TeNA Missä vika kun ei toimi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fqplpEz5s6c Rupes pikkusen lunta tuiskutaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYN9sD47fb0 Torstai aamun avautuminen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWYcfmKN3Fg Joulu viettämässä sohvalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49YlpVyZaT4 Erikios päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jExrt_4jWck Lumitöissä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ymyfBv7FOro Nyt taas kelpaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSV8jkrPjAc Melkein kukonlaulun aikaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ahyb8OV73vY Tällänen tipahti postiluukusta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qwVh1avUy0A Mikä peli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ODnHHhjNYU Hauskoja joulu aiheisia pelejä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjZsLhhp0WI Ruuanlaitto on kärsivällistä puuhaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDf04TguRWI Luukku numero 10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfbcQ2QjEsc Jouluolut tunnelmissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0LyVVYVjzY Glögi tunnelmissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NjvvKIsycc * 2. adventtis. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwaEHFwI0Po Tämmönen peli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Ff4REovWgE Hyvin meni perjantai paitsi joutui illalla halaa kunnilla po https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYQkM_5ipcM Kävin alkossa & kuuntelen jolu musiikkia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ae9u6i9HQS0 Viikonloppua kohti mennään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=alTysRw5w7g Ootan inolla 2 asiaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWtFRry-N10 Luukku.6 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YPIyu_cpE4 Keskiviikon illan ostokset https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRfl0idPR9k 5.Juolukalenteri luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sS7Wwqz3wb0 Aiettä oon täynnä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2r0Psd3rdmk Kävin asiolla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iHAR3fZhm5s Jo 4.Joulukkuun päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6KSg46C7S4 Eurosport https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KN4Mw5BxOck Luulin että joma on pilalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRuwTl0Rl6g Raikas pakkas ilma ulkoilla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G05diSm64S0 Viikon alkua & 3 Joulukuuta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJ0BFPVopkE Joudun sohvalle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2mM1HaUyKM Talvista menoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=StVl9e74yBw Sunnuntai 2.12.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GOpg63Ck-A Goog wii Games https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPp5KeVg-QM Kyllä janolähtee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUe431neY40 On niin kertakakkisen hyvää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sftay3oAkz4 Joulukuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RVOu8yHwgN8 Huhu nyt voi otaa potlojoo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ybU_oxojDU Pikkujoulu tunnelmissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95ki1AQprck Ootan innolla lunta & Lauantaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UperHfJ5sN0 Ei oslis pitänut suödä näin myöhään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPTRBBIIITM Piiku siivuosta ennen varsinaita siivouspäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9pVlqOgXx4 torstai 29.11.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rib8LYnK1C4 1/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rubyYuH0Ag Näin hetkisiten https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtM31Ug6i0M Keskiviikko aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MFUFwxRBFo Perjantaina saa parempaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFvooykG5cA Ei tomi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfXvy953cQI Näin keitetään kahvit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-2hEl1GSvc N.20min pelailua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UE1AD6BBsU Polkastaan ilta käyntii & ootan innolla torstaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIqaY1opoZU Maanantai klo 7.11 aikaan. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNC_tXiNNic Marraskuun viimenen sunnuntai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4wEoJwxsf8 Lauuantai klo 23.00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lseZfBunoY Lauantai Aamua & Iltapäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCxkuBW_T_8 ei hullupi perjantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjK9y_pdMoI Kyllä se täststä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7s-5AOGl54 Iltaa klo 21.00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pf7u4yRp9e4 kohta on valvottu 24 tuntia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYdix68BRxk Ei tällä juhlita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nETyGwqgD3w Aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-iC_EIFmuA aiettä on hyvää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_pvPxRFgI4 Tarkkaa puuhaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAYIk1QvklY Tiistai 20.11.2012 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RfEt0tMGBcE Salkkareitten kattelua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgcU6i0P24s ILta etenee salkkareiden voimin + jäljellä enää 140 jaksoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtqiiZDB9hw Ei krapulaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yu-xFVMh1DE Klo. 22:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=duKfArAhajU VT just lähti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSxBrBtAc9o Tällänen olo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEZoObBRf3M niilo22 & vt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4vh1GnvQis Lauantai + Äijien iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqX8kQfijlQ Tun teisiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2tOmrYBClU Tästä lähtee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-D5cTd8YwO8 Nyt kävi näin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZjIW4NPMzo Polkaistaan tästä viikonloppu käyntiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfT87iAz1PQ torstain siivous tunnelmissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvgSzhE_kbI Kohta on siivottu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jX6peJUE0nA Ei hyvin mee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cuMzLoeym94 Hyvää yö https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOEnjRTKdSo mitä löutyy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=av_1E2wijIg Näin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBQaMZZFnbQ Paskaa kuvaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxr4qRfFAuo Tiistai illan paras ohlema https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WcvyVu1D_3I Aurinko pastaa ja fiiilis on korkealla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7r2nrVFvbis Tuesday Games https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lrllt5ADC8s Paljastuksen hetki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMBoUNOR-6Y Vein aurinkotuolin varastoon & maton https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=joc0k4LNR78 olis jo 12 Marraskuuta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OdZD6WkKifU Ihan normi sunnuntai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgEHqrhjeEA 11.11.12 (osa2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Az1pugX5rzE 11.11.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RnrTVQ0h6tA Piinaava oditus on ohi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6J_Chkg1vEA Ei ole kympin suoritus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxxdZeMJ-40 Ilosta perjantai iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-AA-fHNY8_4 Tästä se perjantain lenkki alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a24pOhVvYNY Muutama kuppi kahvia naamioon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHA4PtokpyQ Oho https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6l7WvRsQf8 Safka valmis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KM7SqbbfDGM Pikku kauppa kassi video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IiOjC-BxhG8 Torstai iltaa/Torstai aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLDX_urSHyk Yölliset mitteet enen nukkumaan menoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qH8xszD3Ydg Kohtalaista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-g0j8Mn3AE Autoitlua/häpätystä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUAXCGqrv7A Keskiviikkoa 7.11.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6r-v2U8so1w Näisevaan on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIrow6DsUUM Sopivan viilee ilma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4EitNnSXK-s Pikku testi parvekkelta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Om8fKZWRGs4 aamua vaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ni8eCtXfPM0 Maanantai iltaa 5.11.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDGNu9uDlh8 Safka aika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsez5bR2JYI Marraskuun 5 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdz9iPTrlWc Täälätaas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TnYaJW4pohU Sunnuntai ajelut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mmu8ALvPMTA Pikkusen turha video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHxJM7KRYqo Piiretun katselua & illan vietoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6823bDkpWRk Lauantai 3.11.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPbdRlUSaKU Näise on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jnp099falkM Polkastaan tastä viikonloppu käyntiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRLTPECmAW8 2.11.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uz4FUoFd9EE Tuli muutoksia suunitelmaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pKMTeq5rBI mp4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xHSNJSB0Yos Torstai 1.11.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RL2EFLJdenE Ehkä jossain vaiheessa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwq-BFGBCx0 ei mitää erikoista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F2oaxlrMVMI peli tyyliä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWDqxgkZDVs Tiistai 30.10.2012 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GanDEeR5tr8 Näise on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdICkdqn_x0 iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XC1PpsabP0Y Maanantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0S6kZ_Lix4 Näin ilta etenee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7QgkNwc27o Hyvää raikasta pakkas sunnuntaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCSQuCa1gGA 1982 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7fd4rX8Jhk keittiö https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQ2gGhi7x38 aamun näin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITOZN-yggpg Vielä perjantai tunnelmissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0qtWv_rKLA Tästä se alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7924Wtdqj6s Mitä ihmettä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToWP2V-b0zQ Lokakuun viimenen torstai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajRcGw-T_Ds Mitä ihmettä on tapahtunut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXKhJ3xQoN8 Eeppistä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJmLkA5zsRk Erikoista klo.8-14.00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PudNa21anWo Huomenta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VOJ93yShQn4 Pelailua eteenpäin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjCEvU4TlUQ Erikoinen testi he aamusta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvNT9Cj9s6w Nukkumaan meno aika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBReOKfmgeY Tällästä tähän iltaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_4D_U8g6Gg Roskat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Px_rpm04zI0 Uus viikko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zvzhTtEdMQ Rauhallinen ilta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KqGHOzhbqoE Sunnuntai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8H-d9_epBg Lauantai 20.10.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2fdPoAxDzA Lauantai 20.10.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWrJo5bUjDE Perjatai 19.10.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=by8vQ0lMpg4 pitkästä aikaa Unboxing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSLtWoEpWmA iltapäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oc862qZb2xA Tästä se erikoinen tostau alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxBDLg7XDrQ Kävi pikku lapsus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ju1sfiQdkG4 testi 17.10.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3OVEHR9MEr0 17.10.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZ4-Yl4MeGE Ennen aamu kahveja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqKVy8ZzZ4Y Hirveetä paskaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_k7vlEH350 3/5 tiistaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVtnrvFRLps Illan pelailut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dO2cVCRPAc8 Pitkästä aikaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQcgQlo9vpQ uus viikko & Uudet kujeet osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DR8xJNW7_Rs Uus viikko & uudet kujeet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYixwH5i4dA Turha sunnuntai ilta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_Y9pjp_18E Sun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6QFvzcDqOg Sunnuntai aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2iZVKNMwzDI näin se on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvA_ZqBAPGU 13.10.12 lauantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q86rtLvDeS8 Tästäse taas viikonloppu alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tB3ZpEgY5oc Näin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnL9YCoKoLA Loitavaa torastaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmQa1tRiQS8 Nopea lehti katsaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8u1wwXMmdYI Kyllä se tästä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cc-Pr0K3ETo 10.10.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ezy_DPoFQtk Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eaJhjeye2A0 Uusi viikko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbfz2l_y8LQ Sunnnuntain safka https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUPNpTxx4B8 Pelattava peli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TQswRmoZvM Sunnuntai 7.10.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W10-Nk36HrY Harmittaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLyEUsqll_0 Jo Lauantai ilta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHFm-f7pAAA Namia naamaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ss4s3ZZ-K7w VKL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uwo_82Y6zdM Perjantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0EplMCzizc MOV001 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bs8JyBXkRdw Hyvä päivä & huono päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Xbs_6X21NA Heti aamusta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgLiVgqpKHY Syksyistä lokakuun keskiviiko iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBWt5NDy1Ps Syksyistä lokakuun keskiviikoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqX3sEfufvo Hyvää alkavaa keskiviikkoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=taCvaKJlIek Kahvia & nettii https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nNcgOVCk2Vc Lokakuun ensimmmäinen testi 2012 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXzPW_vsEog Kiire https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Ct4m-w9B80 Hyvää lokakuun alkua 2012 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lc8Q_fQFxE 18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1yzHrXkrR9Y Hyvää iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U346waiUKYU erikoinen video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVXyZymxhjY Näin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLnyNQmP2QQ Näin aamusta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLg4eZoLNnM Perjantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9w69MXuUqWo Näin illalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2Y9GlMtZDI Torstai 27.9.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgOaXClEU1A Näin tänään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wP0HStFatw Keskiviiko aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5COdDrW_-U Viileetä ammua vaan 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbZMbxHM_kU Viileetä tiistai ammua vaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNOwRhh6jM8 Tällästä tähän Maanantai päivään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3CGCgYm_T4 Huomenta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7qBnDFP7ZU Huhhu! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5j5yQAqN2U 2/5 sunnuntaille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcTXsdntZj0 Nyt alkaa sunnuntai kunnolla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VBid8dD9sw klo:20.55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYGfpbwDqT4 Lauantai ilta 3/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OmfVwt2GKs4 22.9.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcP2W-b2ieE VKP https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUyqqXxMMyY näin klo: 14.30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Co3UlQ3_0Q niilo22 toivottaa viikoloppua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SADRpqcpLoo iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Dop5GcVVTA Väsymystä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2dIYrw2cWE Illanpuhelu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKO_ElcD4lM Puh: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDybGtkCPpw Sataa ei sada https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pEkooTr15JY Nyt vasta saa KAHVIA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-mkb9wih2I Kohtuulisen hyvä päivä tulossa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjiPrljLD9E tiistai 18.9.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGNGR7uBasc Aamutuimaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbxu9YXrE-c Muutaman kaljan jälkeen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQB0vciODsw Video klo.19.40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-TcDQSr0bU Man 17.9.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6lp4qTMGgfQ Sunnuntai iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zfzq-7_YlXA Huomenta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F2lzsEKUZNM Sopiva hetki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqTmIKSZ_iM Tästä polkastaa lauantai aamu käytiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-EbHSaXCKA Video ennen nukkumaan menoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9YdMrd3Bfg Viikonlopun alkutunnelmia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XX7s6YHw0Yk Aurinkoita torstaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQ9TTjMHLzk Nyvältä näyttää 2013 kesää ajatellen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qLCHxiaLfU Hetkisitte loppusa & luoskelut kommenteja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jKrQ1FNGj8 Aamu alko loistavasti muuten keskiviikko menee kuralle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eDBSwjzBerI Tän paremmin ei päivä voi enää alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHbvTpv-UwA Leffalle 7.5/10 eikä 6.6/10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4ubpNLJvlw Näin suihkunjälkeen 11.9.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_SA1ffa8LY4 Pitkästä aikaa kuplivaa juomaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iu333cnbtTQ Nyt sitten on puhasta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jB6I1SddYVg Tulee siistiä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJuN7HZ86tQ On vähän viilee aamu 10.9.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJZAm3Srzs4 Hetken mielijohteesta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXv-9HJr3X4 Mites viikonloppu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JS8B1UqXZlg Namnam https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o2SLHtDe6Vo Lauantain aamu päivän tunelmia 8.9.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xs_XbX6OPzo On aiksa hirvee olo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmtJdiaItLY Kävin siperian valinnassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sL9WJUTrGuc Viikoloppu alkaa käyttäkää viinaa kohtuudella https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCVoDSytXNQ Hyvä maku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iustPaps4MQ torstai iltapäivä videoo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i4EXK05gWYI Good morning YouTube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wXhH4OksnU Tällänen leffa tälläkertaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-IPSrD-DIs Keskiviikkoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07n9pcT4k8c Nyt mukava kattoo koneeta leffaan kun 2 näyttö https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7nFT1HRoYA Ilta/välipala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6ZOjsaA1Q4 Kirjastossa 4.9.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qcmrtsuKP9E Aamun maku testi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C40CZr_aJWc Oontyytyväinen & pärisee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cb-u3CJ59VM Just kipasin asioilla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVxvzSuuHng Mites viikko on lähtenyt käyntiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnE8JEtlf7s Puuro pitää miehen tielle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hwl7jER0Dvs Hohho https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tj9reUgdmzE Kipasin omenita hakemassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qLKx8eiHfM Lopetetaan lässytys & menääan asiaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIAe5vWv1mI Perjantai erikoinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DdqoZgtmf5c Ei oo yli 3 viikkoon tulut lantikaan tilille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59C2vxRSfsA Elokuun viimeinen torstai 2012 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hT6S6BL_e_Q Elikäs näin 30.8.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSo6FNFKR1o Pikkusen rupes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evUs1m8s4eQ On siitäm aikaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0FGxn8z5AZo Tällästä paskaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvvmAbJAQgI Toimintaa lopuunsaakka https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmYc_twSjuU Taas kustipolkee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TI83w-60jec Suut makiaksi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SutBPUBK_hY Ei se niin pahaa olutkaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7yp2kX4f8so Postikulkee & kustipolkee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gqUsCdW_pw Pelaamiselle 3/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DrBBnx7JNlE Maanaantain aanupäivä 27.8.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5GYai7HdUc YouTube-miitin viimeiset hetket 24.8.2012 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUhIv_EKL6Y niilo22 Suosittelee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLriZe0UC54 Tunnelmia Oluthuone esplanadissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ei8Fv1XQwsU YouTybe-miitin alkutunalmia osa3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gQdFyd_liIU YouTube-miitin alkutunalmia osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dxxB3R9_B1Q Normi lauantain hyvän leffan parissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjVjq-H7vWY YouTobe-miitin alkutunnelmia 24.8.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxHU0QOk50w Jäätävää perjantaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMjDdlEHGvg Kyllä se joskus risukasaan paistaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rv-n9s6tWMY Pikkusen jänittää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WGgh3MiyKs Lukasin kommenteja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVp59XydxL0 iltapäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIq8MY71SnI Synkää keskiviikko aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9N5fQCIJAL4 Puuro tiistai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7-bMbjaJZQ 18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKgBLfq7ueI Maanantai.20.8.2012 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7B_2N-8QpA Enää muutama päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GS_yJ8gySKM Nyt herkutellaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbsAdvMdYAk Rapatessa roiskuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=te8Wk_AP5cs 3/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_xR_ive2dEI Oli kohtalaisen pikät & haastava kenttä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zTDnTMGq45k Pikkusen asiaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGnTGASk1-g Viikonlopun vitutus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d9xqA5WKD-k Pitkästä aikaa testi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgPbJBuxM1U Torstai16.8.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbekK95dL1U Löuyty viikonloppuna tällänen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBwmPbUuSHs Tälläsessä kohdassa tossa pelissä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lFhalWlQlDE Aamu lähtee käyntiin kahvilla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVHXFhDuMfQ Sopivan pituinen leffa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KzHpOvqyx8 Kohtalaista sapuskaa 14.8.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kE3X3WBX5A Aiettä olut on hyvää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xurCGK7iL4 Iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMtroqgtGGg sunnuntai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uq83GBWI5Kg Lauantai iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cd5q1ee3leo Hyvää lauantai aamua vaan 11.8.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1exlK7fGOjs Gillaus vastaava https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElIJi4n12-Y Täläiset miteet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhOx3JvJ8qU Viikonloppua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIK55vbk2pA Torstai myöhäis iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBTfAiHD1ZU Torstai/tunelmia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7lZ-f7gtm4 INTRO https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ksQ3jVsDm4w Nyt on houno aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8GgtL9kNwA 1 päivän tunnelmia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__aVKunE_mc Tunnelmia 5 viikon jälkeen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRt6duuUKig Kapulainen tunnelma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RkONBdU1o8g nyt ei hymy irtoo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ctgnZnFMwqs Rupes janottamaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqr0d8K5-UM Loppu on lähellä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VljwWDPYVo Leffa/sarja sunnuntai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=geeq3Sc3S0s Enää 2 lomapäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wL5rW2bT_8Y Lauantai illan viettoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKpjPixw_yw Ollaan tälläsessä kohassa PC Games https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGbCu56s9x0 Elokuun erikoinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmsW_Hv8aCU Vähän lattee kauhu leffa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQUqDaolShI Torstai/Perjantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kEt2AWi4M1M Aaamu/iltäpäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XloR1YTwDqg sinnemeni https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZa-YmnwEyI Tällä lähtee elokuu käyntiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=683CFSN_AC4 Pyörii ihan hyvin toi PC peli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGvTF3isOoQ Oma moka/säätäminen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rga1x75AWWc Tällästä tuli grillattua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PzwT4owzypw Maanantai.30.7.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ML9Wty6sxwU Pieni myrsky osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CqabcdA4zaA Pieni myrsky https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_wkLJw9Wpw Osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kHKo1_4ICg Ukkonen aamuyöstä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ftMNt0O-emM pääsin eteenpäin tässä pelissä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbrtXgwQjKY Makujen maailmaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZunKxuVTZ-E Kyllä tätä pelailee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivk0Mo8Cj0M Vaikuttaa hyvälle pelille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Kmh0zHv2VM Herkuttelu hetki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nbrl64CmrrQ tällä pitäs yskä lähtee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vkhvBMS8So Perjantai lahjoitus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjg4F5OiIfA 4/5 ps2 peli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7_CGN1qldE OK olo ilman pilleriä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAKSIn7dDsQ Vähän parempi olo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L3BkPaD_2Wk Aivankarmee olo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aF1UtK2IFSw Kes aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8rjUxenrV0 Tiistai 24.7.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgJBCNZImXY Tällästä nikkarointia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBLKmxNg97A Viilon alkua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZl6mw7pd1o aamun pikku touhuja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AiJRm3NhMO4 Nyt alkaa olla lämmintä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GbXXX06kQo Viilee sunnuntai aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LpyninrAny0 Ilta/yö katsaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZuslS9J3os Väli katsaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a16Gok0zEEw Ensimmäinen yö asuntovaunussa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QeWbdvhqN2Y Pikku nami testi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5yd4BXk0eM Täälä taas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ovJRNzWKlc Känninen olo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4GbaNsFKgw Tällästä tähän aamuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uizl1iociro 0/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xmwj7vZ1GuU Spotlojoo ja lepivaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgDiTsF1G3I Ei oo hirveetä krapulaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfN1mANSHLY Syntari päivä on menyt mukavasti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Tt-JTBaU2w Syttäri päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X6BnQGumW6E Tällästä tuli postista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aj1M3AbxH58 2 makkara testi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NT3WEqJCJzI Hauska kauhu komedia pitkästäaikaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkU72BJkAOI Kohta puhaltaa uudet tuulet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFWif9-cjco Pikku taide päjäys https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vByERlBwJFI On kyllä hauka peli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JInpadK13Gk Ei sitä kunnon ukosta tulukkaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rWVAfWo2p0 rupes sataan ja ukostaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s15oDZb39TY Ilan saldo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEKNLsgaUNo 2 herkku testiä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22IsqZeQDcs Klo 18.43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wK2cJpLFDVY Alku tunnelmia siivous päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gos4awk-ZNk Keskiviikon yllätys https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lv-HTEofawA 5/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9o60mUzPAU Tulijuotua muutama olut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9PIVgCzWTc Ei mikään viiden tähden sapuska https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jo6VO7oZ-WU Nyt vetää sanattomaksi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDM8D6yfzhg Näin täälä taas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SypHFLKbSM Innolla ootan sateita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ZauHWyENiM 8.7.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Bgf753yTsQ Lauantain tunnelmia 7.7.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eux2V3oje7s Kännissä osa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OHudKh266g Kännissä vai Kpapulassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OBPUMdkzX4A Tunnelmia 1 leffan jälkeen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9NDbhYU650 Nyt ei too nestehukkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlqG-ahJFPE Tänään ryypätään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZQcb0pd3dU Aamukahvit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGF_q1U_bcc Hyvää luettavaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMAGHN7SiEg Siivous kesken https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QA8pW8NYg-Q Testi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ATYARREJ_PQ Katottava leffa & hyvää musiikkia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lw8ieiBL_kk hyvää heinäkuuta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VvT_1Xk97qM sun iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmitUp5MH8g 1.7.2012 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TgLD0CfYjL8 Pikkusen pelästyin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6Q8M5-KBfY on terveellistä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=plE3Q5kYOcY Viimeisen illan grillaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjsN4dzjpxI Tällänen myynnissä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6JWmGuZWeU Lauantai aamua & pikku probleema https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gxc3uAZA7IE grillin sytytystä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cY-7kMKgFZU Loistavaa perjantai aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BaSz4Q5OLks Tunnelmia nennen klo 0.00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyzp_JmGvKs Nyt on grillaus safka & juomat kohdallaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwCpQth6NBE Kokeilu testi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4nL2VHQgm0 Huomenta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjEAvfwk_8g just katoin hyvän leffan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRPh-1GQ2EQ Keskiviikko iltapäivää 27.6.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNTWOV1pyBM Iltaa & yötä vaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQIP4cMscYE Ulkohommissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WozuLWbH2JU Kahvinkeitto puuhissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZzIQIfZsVPw Loma fiilis korkealla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IFFTAYj_kkI Kohta saa kahvia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-2uLSkHnxQ Tällästä maanantai aamuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oa4aU-B4qyE Erikoista sunnuntai iltapäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTEnrdLzxHE Hyvää Juhannuspäivän iltaa tai yötä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=joJnIcRcb_U nyt on aika otaa viinaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AkztOQthYEk Juhannuspäivä 2012 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9qTBoMdJ59s 4/5 iltapala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrN60m0mDTg Kohtalaista perjantaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQ1qXsBJj2w Pikkusen hakusessa tääpeli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=944_WnfC-ME Hyvää torstaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opOsxg2tvx0 Ei oo tarpeeksi herkuteltu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bt-MXhSdwU Mikä aamu kun mikään ei tomi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdLMQ1qyNIk Kahviaika klo 17.35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EnGbh7SP0ZU Herkuttelu päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKoLLfePqq0 Kohtamee hermot https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ar0jvtWo3_4 3/5 Maanantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nIX04WkzCM Aikanen aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xofOPx8hY4 Ei tässä oo päätä eikä häntääkään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyBBiIu2vV0 LAUANTAI 16.6.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmCd-BnubQM Hyvä yhdistelmnä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIv-maLejX0 Pikku kauppakassi video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-PLom81MkU viikonloppua 15.6.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOAMuHp7P2s Torstai tunnelmissa 14.6.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kwmNQq0OyY Katsomisen arvoinen leffa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2eoapaDhIeA Pientä naposteltavaa kahvinkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIBc1fLAHQk Hetkellinen päähänpisto https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aatMuGFXzbM Kävin vähän pomputteleen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgnJugiav8s 2 testi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1G89z2JIHwA Tunnelmia klo 19.17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXcXJCFfgDQ Leffalle 3/5 ei vähempää eikä enempää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RcX0kaS0g9A Maanantai yötä vaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nU_W-vlqi9U Sadepäivän ruoka vinkki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C22E8LunD50 Pitkästä aikaa pelailen lällästä peliä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gLjMikpVGM Pullojen palautus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVeGF6ZmPa0 25. ?huhtikuu?ta ?2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yp0uk3dUxxY Lokkeja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cm5JpOATZlk Polkupyöräily kausi avattu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZP9tn6q_u-A Nyt on taas puhdasta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsE3iaFHkyk Kyllä se Torstai iltapäivä näinkin menee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZoKPQIskrvc INTN0672 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbCE2ZqTD38 Torkahdin aurinkotuoliin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGBPjXa1tuw Maistus varmaan sullekkin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mspu8Cy48UA Hyvältä näyttää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7WUQ83Js3Y Ei makeeta mahan täydelta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAhKPWVXrLk Nyt on tulisuutta vaikka muille jakaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LgiARih8T1g On pikkusen parempi tulisuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdZeH5RCIG4 Mikä pettymys 1/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5K2HPHJpJ0 Iltapäivä kahvit & OK https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CqgIYJyxiw Ei tulisuuta laisinkaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6iyagiSouCk Hyvää viikon alkua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXBED2wRneA Testissä Mansikka Suukko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRh5Q4DtJDo Nyt sitä pääsee pyöräileen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BkyrSNuK8A 3.6.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaMpM65eiTM 2 testiä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYYM5m5NVQs Krapulaita lauantai iltapäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZyP_YpXBQs Teassissä uudet namit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vg2YW6GhXxw Viikonloppu tunelmissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDzW5QQ-qII Nytse kesä alkaa 1.6.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umd0Xl3M5LM Sadetta odotellessa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9mT4kOJj4M Aurinkoista torstai aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YWuXwXvYyg Katsomisen arvoinen VHS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-H-g9_-s1eU Testissä suussa sulavaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WTy73c5LNQI Hauskaa keskiviikkoa 30.5.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qG1d2cIW8_E Nyt meni penkin alle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wuKcilCo-zI Kannatta katoo tällänen leffa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPnfrIzBrY4 Hyvin on lähtenyt tiistai käyntiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1GDvOGPvsY 4/5 VHS movies https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wv_fSxU-D50 Kävin ulkoilemassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hK_Y8UPtLZE kokkailut 27.5.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RN5kTh6H8rk 3/5 suomi sarjalle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnCEG_chbFY Nyt löyty hyvä jouma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3WlGs8cvqU Hyvin se lauantaipäivä sisällä sujuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jaqma6ACPs Ei paremmin päivä vois alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3VwQ8bxc5NM Lenkki 3/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-PCy8rutzs Liian kuuma kokata safkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpTNYpcC_Kw Jumala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mx7ByD-MISo 4/5 PC peli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbyKiIKf_NA onneks parvekkeela on viileetä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CN_oH7rLD5k Kuvia kuvia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fH9mS2_acYk Juts hetkisitten tulin kotiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgUbktPl-T4 Lapsettaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUX7dhqe4pQ Yötä vaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PNNVjUlXCo4 kunnon iltapala 21.5,112 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQHf5rBtJy4 Ilta sujuu hyvin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OmCLxkIqVn8 tästä pikku lenkki alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFF_Pwz0cb0 Aamua vaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5RsCRl5ZqI klo 19.05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-77BMXOCg8 Haikee Fiilis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2R4zkm2KvJA Kohta saa MAKKARAA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kg8Ro7ERPJ0 Upea sateenkaari https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKHgCnvPzU8 Pikkusen vituttaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aen68THQbao Nyt on kahvit & ilma kohdallaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSulW7DFG-w Aamun tunnalmia 19.5.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8g8HGV6oIg Tällänen ailkosta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3uY_P9zHWac Tällänen sidukka https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPXOTdZIkAI Tällästä krillausta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RuHZJgi6Py4 Testiä testiä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19GO_vHWQOo Aamusta kipastiin kaupoilla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUj3fGW2EPs Perjantai aamua klo. 6.30 (18.5.12) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tv07d2kYI5g Testissä vanha Phlips DVD/VHS laite https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F8Ux9l0mz6Q Hetkisitten tuli kaatamalla vettä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vu_Oj1lry6Q Just tulin pitkästä aikaan paikkaan x https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5X1u_WEGCs Helatorstai aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qsAt3NojL_Y Tällästä lidlistä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRXHFDOt0Ac Erikoista keskiviikko iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMKFr5aoEww Tulipas siivottua & katorttoa 3/5 leffa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_q8kLRJtXVM Siivoukset jatkuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0unHK4_9CA Rupesin pikkusen siivoon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9sO6WKrd7w Tällästä suuhun pantavaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_Te7WeYJB4 Ilma 5/5 mutta kun tuulee niin 3/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0a0owYMKTs8 Tunnelmia 13.5.12.avi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kW-eBRhFKJE Sunnuntai 13.5.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NE9yMQIfogU 3/5 PS2 Games 2/5 Games DEMO https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFu2KFQpGS8 Loistavaa lauantai iltapäivää.avi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmPAuOY0aMU Rupesin kattoon leffaa kiunkas kävikään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGfzGuiTClo Nyt se alkaa viikonlopun vietto.avi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23LwxYDhHg8 Viikonlopun alkua 11.5.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_O_gQSm6hQY Kipasin kirjastossa 10.5.12.avi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wA3Qzjq0rck Magic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kUsHx0bEw4 On ollut kiireinen päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MWCgS0LjCTs Yks leffa ennen nukkumaanmenoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lairClk8y_s Nyt on ilma kohillaan 7.5.12 HD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nReVytlmAww Yhtähyvä ilma kuin eilen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xbYfA9Wxe4 just keitin iltakahvit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiIcIZ4V5fY Nyt on ilma kohillaan 7.5.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4txJ1InuHw Just keitin ilta teetä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhFL8L_sr6A oho mikä paketti 6.5.12.avi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERaps6qQQ54 Aamua vaan.avi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BE-OL4-NLY Nyt oli kiinostava juttu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NluhrbQXayk Toukokuun 1 Lauantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGg2in4KlxI Loistavaa iltaa 4.5.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txuPaWyFUZI Tästäse viikonloppu alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qcLcDFkg5GU Perjantai aamu 4.5.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kxy2wHm3u4 Ai että maistuu kahvin kaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLgAN5sBAIs pitkästä aikaa tällästä naamioon.avi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2vjTw-BdG4 Torstai 3.5.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwrLxoy5lYA Muutama remontti kuva https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHPy_iYvbHE Nyt tuli hyvät mainokset https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0zE3bh5S3o 2 toukokuuta 2012.avi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9LvLcgRokg Ok peli.avi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TN-rw_IgvkI hyvää alkavaa toukokuuta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0R77hQWUeJg hyvä peli vaatii aikaa.avi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FL7k4ac_OHU Pienessä hönössä ollaan.avi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kr1RvvJuHMo Pitkästä aikaa Unboxing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G94STac9RSM Viikon alkua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EGgAsn59W70 hain aurinko tuolin varastosta 29.4.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gncy-4ym1vw Hilpeesti alko sunnuntai aamu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PWhldyfLW4 Oluttta naamariin klo 1.34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z23pbWFjMcc Lauantain herkku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tcO76BYPCwM Lauantain aamupala 28.4.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brivRb1d3Ls Leffan jälkeen + sähläystä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8M-7nrg3VU Tästä ilta käyntiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNQVf-YkVEE Ei tartte olla illala kuivin suin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afgcYaw059k Tällästä posti toi perjantaina 27.4.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atxAFu_T1h4 iltapäivää & yötä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9_9fb6ZJgY aamukahvit & keskiviikko illa leffa + mässyt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_kNj6-laRY klo 15.10 aikaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYrZflUasvY Keskivookko 25.4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FmBLKzFdkYc 24 huhtikkuuta.avi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5o3ymk4-ig tällästä illalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSDWgly_y4U Kyllä nyt taas kelpaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpYmnXtKDcU Ei auta itku markkinoilla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzBNH_nCFOs tuli vähän pelailtua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-NlPyA7xMw N. tuntisitten https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PA2NpVzMnHs Su 22.4.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LrSRltNFrf0 Ei huolen häivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hARGe1P-PlE Tällästä tuli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWWILQlukvQ Saturday 21.4.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttmOeg4QTG8 kahvia & pelailua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9Lmdit9rPk Viikonlopun alkuja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKn56Sk9SH0 Kyllä näillä nuha lähtee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1f3qSBnlf9s Klo 17.25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QOlFRIDA1g Torstai 19.4.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZHCLygn9zg Ei pystynyt nukkuun kunolla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-VKzk8pNKIg Tuli hyvää ilta luottavaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vtoAdRQv2EE ei vielä täysin teve https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-be2yHjgmHA Hyvää kevättä 2012 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywoemoVt2mM Harmi kun ei voi jäädä nukkuun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gv-0J06zgmU Tiistain erikoinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_xlW3AFq2Y On pikkusen parempi olo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BIr6bzpXvA Nyt ollaan kunnolla funssassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=haWdJOLoUXA Kohtalaisesti viikonloppu meni https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isOj7D4HJrY Lyhyt sunnuntai päivä klo 19.45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9uNejFU6MA Mitä mikrosta löytyy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V37Y2j30Miw Aamukahvilla 15.4.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ul51m4W8DiQ Leppoisaa lauantai iltaa 14.4.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5ud4kRZWpw Erittäin pettynyt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NH1DO2lxxMU Hyvin autto pikku unet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-IkqJ0xgno Vielokin on kaljainen olo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHpBWgcYslA Epäonen päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAffIzP4U2U Aika hääpönen video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ooKnlh_AQp4 Ei kaksiset eväät https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4T2z5eDs9P4 Klo 14.40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRPXlePzfy4 Tulin hyvälle tuulelle 12.4.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xgqAXxexM7w Tulipa mainoksia & yksimainos lehti puttuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-1d1ognh6w Oboy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2p6HXfIr4QI Keskiviiko 11.4.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79RlKTWirXw OK! purkkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BypgH6qs5Gs En oo mikään kotikokki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOozffsGYV8 Testissä kahvin kaa yankie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPXogcACnCM 10.4.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4x8qQdKC33E tälläset leffat on jo tullut katottua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kw8xpYHn3cU kahvia & rairuoho https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAZ9XwKREjk uuni 200 astetta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cnc6IrH5h7I Pääsiäispäivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WI2HbU3BPDU vähän harmittaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PlalW41iisI täältä lenkkipolun varelta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XporvAwvdtI upee lauantai ilma 7.4.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQc3kSrOwWs Rairuoho katsaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ckIuhb_2UCI Testissä PS2 lahjotus peli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JnKuokhKnk ES sapuskaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URyc_V4WeXU 6.4.12 ulkoilu jatkuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONDUlBE32Ew 6.4.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEbEm07I0ws Piktkäperjantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNF0cz60nZY taas tällänen ilmainen näytenumero https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15f3sZrtuw4 Pääsiäisen juomat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7NbKMm8Ma4 Torstai aamun nopea HS katsaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09ThA-IPTJA Nyt tuli kunnon lahjotus osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rsjxL7_9_c8 Nyt tuli kunnon lahjotus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdBTLcc0_tM Keskiviiko iltapäivä kahvinkeitto tunnelmissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=970vn6zJppk Sain hetkisitten nettiyhteyden tomiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txZ00v9qv4U Testissä sukat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MdmtB2FvOE 2 testiä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wd5Nr0gG_bs tiistai klo 14.55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeBhFnnQ7WE tiistai 3.4.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-9nl1dAdAw lumipyry sevaan jatjuu & jatkuu eikä loppuanäy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMmQ04NVME0 Maanantain turhat mainokset https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYeMK3d341k Mukavasti viikko on lähtenyt käyntiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pfkofn2Q0X0 Aamuyötä vaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnHsKHc6xOk Sunnuntai ilta klo. 18.35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Y4ysIZK6R0 aamulehti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5RyBSLlys8 pikku kattila https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZokpV3AXVL4 Palmusunnuntai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Co3ALq_40-E Lauantai 31.3.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_F_ZWU0AWBc Mitäs täältä löytyy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzZvqs9kni0 Lauantainaamun ihmettelyä 31.3.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbQ703uo-pg Kipastiin pinellä happi hypyllä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxOUP9lwFhI Perjantai kunniaksi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdT9s1fcVMk maaliskuun viimenen perjantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-VkXCEbydc aamu touhuja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxLYqBD5_24 FAITHFUL FRIND https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QELYxIm6Wjc Torstai 29.3.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUvFqX9eDoE Ei ollut mitään mielenkiintoista mainosta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYZlFNRg_vo Keskiviiko illan netti pelailut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1y8c-UCWVA Päivä pulkassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JU2H0ov8W2Q aikanen erätys https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MlEnOW7WAB4 näin illalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtrNV_1kY_s Testailua HDMI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aj5ex_BDVEw Aamukahvi tunelmissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebfGyjnJENo Pikku probleema https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOVPssL41dc tällästä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90POqUdo-oQ Pikku aamupala kahvinkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbmO3E_tnBM Uusi viikko & uudet kujeet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TDDAsFOeEIM Katoin hyvän VHS leffan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5Whwn6Ufzk Tällästä keitiössä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzTCtWBkhxU tästä se sunnuntai lähtee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7o2CoNO_U78 Viina on viisasten juoma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UX-16dFE-C4 Lauantai klo 13.20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tkYIoztYm_g tällästä iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhJYl3eghfg tulista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0X6yVdj6YaM Perjantai 3.3.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_d-y_mg1LRU perjantai 23.3.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0VMsJ9mfARg Torstain Tubetusta 22.3.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dCcLrbNXeI Huomenta torstai 22.3.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jh9gcGUssiI Pikku iltapala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RK6jQ0MujMk Pikku iltapala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQktJfT6m4A Keskiviiko iltapäivää 21.3.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBkUL7C4o9g Nyt se sitten alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zurfoQqjqoY Tiistain eväät https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPDOvTs2V00 Aamukahvilla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YqZrEBVTIk Pärisee! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OO2Wdi2PJAw Testissä kuumaa juomaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=piQ6MOynDvs Tämmönen Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NWmdFaNFLQc Lunta lunta enemmän lunta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ol3ftEU6WQ Ilma vaan huononee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6jKpfm6skA Ei oo mikään ulkoilu sää niinkun eilen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tnp-6uc50ck Loistava kirja 1987 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8XThH_6gew0 18.Maaliskuuta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAP-H8t5ze0 SUOMI/FINLAND 1987 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klUURk00Bbs Fin Carre https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOOey2JyOug Näin rattosasti lauantai ilta etenee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juhd1YxFFpI Lauantai aamun naurut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wazvz-FmwkQ N73 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tN0DKIRpgQc Perjantain Lahjotus & siivoomista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qU7aXZI6ApA Raikas aamu 16.3.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NPnS6r3Zt-c Näin valmistuu Torstain erikoinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3Bbx1FXILY Torstain erikoinen 15.3.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FeCweQVxkqY Testissä chokladdryck chocodrink https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vo2SIb2gl3w keskiviikon päivän tunelmia 14.3.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZs-g7y9ivE Mistäs nyt tuulee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-dF_xq4iz0 Tiistai illan kahvihetki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPA0dnYk2JQ Tiistain postit 13.3.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljaTSZgjf-8 Kävin postissa & Unboxing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5lY0KalOwJM Coffee & TWIX https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkCceAYZYSA Mikä aamu 13.3.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IDOyDKXNarw Kahvin odotusta & testailuja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERoho2g071s Maanantain selitykset 12.3.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PY4DEaRF6X0 on upee ulkoilu sää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8XR8cDYluY ES raskalaiset on ok https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQwfiOpdd5I Sunnuntai aamun safkan laittoo 11.3.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f51FCK72-qg Löysin vian 2 konessta miksi tökkiin kun käy netissä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cx8YxLU1imY 2L https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ePL5KjvR6P4 abc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rL6i3BWvTY Lauantai 10.3.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rDj3Fsfnrs 16+ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dms7BNra3Kw Tästä se perjantai lähtee 9.3.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4N3mSXO8n4 Aamun mieteet ennen klo.12.00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-D1jnp2grI4 Huomisen päivän mietteitä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tq_0XARVgGM Aamu yötä vaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKKH6IpnAXo Hyvä juttu& hyvä mainos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VuVPiSpvuyw On parempaa kun seurahuoneella https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYPlw82aT38 olipa taas uutinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhn-Cnorp-Q Näin Näin keskiviikko lähtee käyntiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HfCG55_wm0U 22.49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnBeJHJ2Gc0 Onpas sisällä lämmintä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oK6xMpitn5A Namnam https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6PsViXJctY 2012 ensimmäiset kahvit parvekeella https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5WY2D7_Qfo Klo.23.00 illalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbpjbET1Itw Leffa tunelmissa 5.3.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7QNPmRfLAg KUU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNGCJz5z5FI näin iltapäivänä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHYRltBI2TI Kyllä aurinko jo hyvin hämmitää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPLnkW24O5c On hyvä fiilis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VnFydHzH3xc Tässä se ilta meenee Xp koneen säätämisessä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUmuV9QeGU4 Maaliskuun 1 Lauantai 3.3.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQsFgVwdSBY Pelailin tälästä PC peliä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5baxgbperA Tälläsiä herkkuja toi vt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7SzAGHLYoc Voiko päivä enää paremin alkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IjQhbjTmkg Pikku hiprakassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5FYg2gV8no Testissä ronkelo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKKWEvFd_gY Kyllä rupes janottaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmsPVYh5ReQ Maaliskuu 2012 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3DEsj6M3ac OK https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccMon4I_Q04 Maistuis varmaa sullekin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSUy3SW0t80 Karkauspäivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_gD-v0HBv0 tällästä pelailua 28.2.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOwSv9ZlO-I Kahvi aika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXHLXYdFLN0 Suomalaisen kulttuurin päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5RIb_XsLbIc Tälläset postit tälläkertaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idYrsGTaPnk ROCK https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XACy5YY_hD0 Näin Siwassa 27.2.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RyggKOvkc4 Maanantai 27.2.12 klo.1.22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IfZAZehBLs8 Mukavasti se sunnuntai ilta sujuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdEJ6zxrpaA Jos kahvilla pärjäis sunnuntai aamun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n0_rbZDRm6M AINA EI VOI VOITTAA! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vorx4m3E9yQ Tähän tarttin colaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mElzw2JC6k Tälläinen aamun sunistelut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=510ziR4T0UY Nyt saadaan raikasta kahvia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BP866AbFWoQ Tällänen probleema https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4OVrStC-NMo good morning saturday 25.2.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhRwEbVcV_g Testissä salaattia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0k1zXzrNAfo Tällästä ostin lidlistä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8smbMXiiTs Aamu löpinät https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zyC-y8BmoE Näin se yö etenee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tT03huAILa4 Hyvä ilma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAexqz2lUF0 Näin alko Torstai aamu 23.2.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssEllqDPeLg Rupesin katoon leffaa 1.38min sitten https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-8P5rE9I2A kylläpäs paistaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOa9UTINcJQ Untitled https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztBuNPfnRoc Tästä tää tiistai päivä nälhtee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-QTYpNWk8E 21.2.12 klo 7.09 kahveet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQN2xO5hekA Testissä x-tra suodatinpaperi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BZulHkpl_w Ei tässä oo mitään järkee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzNDnY67VwA Näin se viikko alkaa 20.2.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8KOm5gvXks Jälki tunnelmissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GDUq9rXJeNM Näi sununtai aamuna 19.2.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkVnRTkcW0U vt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UADcW05jh_0 Testissä Markiisi valkkari https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_n-aARBKHfc Tästä lauantai lähtee 18.2.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaMfc7kxo_E Testissä jaffa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hb1b0-P_gHw Tällästä jutskaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2hinAfkPMNQ Lumipyry jatkuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DBg-mlKj6gQ Onpas karsee ILMA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZqWIHN9wR8 Oli hyvä leffa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYo9Yd7p0vI Kävin ulkona https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntWTIUgQss0 Lyhyt & Ytimekäs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwWQdevSeGM 2/5 Parantamisen varaa on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0C3T9ScKO9E Se olis jo Torstai päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGT0n00ON0k Hyvä tunnelma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fetZhsQyCAc Video puhelimesta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5r-LubePjYo Tällästä tänään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efir3RfyjbA Tästä se Keskiviikko lähtee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdlkPvxZpjw Iltakahveet & säätämistä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwQdh5AUbds Duran Duran https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuHgadtVIF8 Hyvääystävänpäivää 14.2.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0rbptES4-8 Tuli pelailtua & tehtyä herkku ruokaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8hec6CYx7E Tälläset kokkailut 13.2.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5ptucuvObQ 13 Helmikuuta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyE4xPgM-WM Päivän paras ohjelma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RedjIISIUw Beavis and Butt-Head Bug Justice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1NB6ygWFlk Huomenta 12.2.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdRoUSJ_1AA Rauhallinen lauantai ilta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ox7lvifZX5A Tuli tässä nälkä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMfcUn5A9uk Tästä se Lauantai lähtee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U43UEXmZdEU Hyvin se ilta sujuu selvinpäinkin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aou7aoYVrvk Testissä Atria Burgeri https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lG4qE94L_PI Heräsin klo 7.00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfAZ3k8Aul8 torstai ilta 9.2.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FB9pkWtdllQ Torstain aamupäivän touhuja 9.2.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buyT4j5H3ik Leffoja & musiikkia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGBAQWDqu5g klo 10.35 tunelia 8.2.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y--VZ6ivwIY Aamu tunnelmia bussissa 8.2.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdAM4eIAzu4 Testissä Power Pritt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVyDQHdTEZg Näinin kävi 7.2.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9-wVxmvB5k Kahvia odotellessa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k8DGa5dGX_0 Kyllä se krapula tästälähtee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PF095q5x2qM Mikä sen mukavampaa kun juoda Kavia & Whisky https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzEZP2sTdzE Kynttilänpäivä 5.2.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d8YCxdHK0Bc Kännissä 3.2.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2tLk81AA45M Pikkunen väli katsaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7sMpirFOI4Y Tästä se ryypääminen lähtee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yj8w5WNg69g Kauppareissun jälkeisiä fiiliksiä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6IH-5OwI6Ww Se olis Pizza Perjantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wnI2p-ZoXl0 VT oli kiire ei jäänyt iltapäkahville https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bRWxqfLdmR0 Käytiin asiolla VT kanssa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-Zo5Q5-Bxo Aamun fiilikset https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWnety6cWVw 1976 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAhENSOKCg0 Erittäin turha video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuzKzP76EEg 1 Helmikuun aamua 2012 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gb9918nWfe8 Näin se ilta sujuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pG3T8lxcoLM Käytiin vierailevantähden kanssa tampereella https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ye3556f0-Mo koti karaoke laulamista osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2cUH6s5EsE koti karaoke laulamista osa 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YiqkTgEJF-g Kuhtalaisen tulinen patonki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmk6Gdp42TI Ennen aamukahveja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6kTQ6qvJss Testissä COUNTRY TIME https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jF9nghGz8yY Iltakahvit 29.1.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Z31CwMccYY 24.1.12 osa 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGF54mG5STo 24.1.12 osa 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=srL4z0ywN6E Tunnelmia klo 22.30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZNhHZUrENg Harmi kun peli ei toimi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTKF39YZ3Lk Lauantai aamua klo 7.50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1PuXvoTjJw Talvinen Krapula mättö https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRbXI1Zx8BE Testissä lemon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCR0skxlshI Tunnelmat klo 13.05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhzsHD5I6xg Tunnelmia heti aamusta 26.1.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVOIVZhXIVw Tällänen Unboxing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixf0-sCMGNg Tällästä eilen koti matkalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZlwik0AVq8 Tunnelmia eilisestä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ibd5cq0XhAA Menossa pysäkkiä koht https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRtmxfLdkxI istuis paikka https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBLIHZbxI_A Tällä sestä paikasta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=772i_dNAm1M Tampereela menossa viemään vihtoon leffoja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Fcm0OvyykM Tiistaiaamu tunnelmia 24.1.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MU59Lm5b7c Tänverra leffoja lähtee vaihtoon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RdmH6j0itPk Pelailua & höpötystä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlmWlV9tyzI kahvi makutesti vara kahvinkeittimellä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EuWA773JZbI Testissä Muuffinsi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s216gOeKBOM Tais kahvinkeittimelle tulla tunnit täyteen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXALZpMz4SU Makutesti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1s3dwzvSl4 Lauantai päivän sapuska 21.1.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vIcbrMcJ2AI Tällästä löytyy täältä peilikaapista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZYGRDQblmk Tuli katottua kirjastosta lainatut leffat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTCYWeTF-HQ iltaa klo 16.51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2tXE3cjXGs Jääkaappi katsaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6C4uqizlF88 Onpas ulkona viilee ilma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gq2pmcF1v2I reagn overme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7oHINM8_4cM Osa 3 eiliselle videolle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwcInUFXP8E Osa 2 eiliselle videolle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFHrORTcTvA Mitä kassista tänään löytyy 18.1.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGD0q513LT4 tälläi se ilta etenee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6v81Og6qjRs Rupes kahvihamasta kolottaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8bJXlaFC9w Näin tänään 17.1.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9mxIgIgZDE Tampere reissun tunnelmia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yR-Voovl_Mg Menossa Tampereele https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcoG6oT3RzY Nopee aamu katsaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GaAneNSK7W4 Kävin pikaisesti ulkona https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=io-1oZNi9MI Sunnuntai aamun testailuja 15.1.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MH4q__nVZWU Lauantain lahjoitus 14.1.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7llZNYNK8hY Spaeroe Destim https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqyhgw8a38w Sopivasti ulkona on pakkasta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vc6PgO_pCyI Kahviaika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLRf-hn5RHc EI TOIMI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BOfatOzwK8 Se ois perjantain 13 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3sDyr_Bz44 Otin pitkästä akaa 2 koneen käyttöön https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4pcRkf0jio kes 11.1.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3DDu5sFTCT8 Tiistai aamua 10.1.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VECuLAbWDmM MR https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XC0-ZYb9GIw Kyllä näillä Safkalla viikon pärjää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxldrMWfFvc Tälläset herkku leivät https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4Gsvjtt5ic Näin saadaan aamukäyntiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kZjo2sVbow Sain lahjotus PS1 pelin toimiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGGlZBzmW6U Näin se sunnuntai ilta menee 8.1.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMdZfsjd_6k PS1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNOt90S1xEg Lauantai 7.1.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5X5wyNKkLQ Olo on kun tuuliviirillä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EEH2NY8OL1M On lupa herkutella https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQ8_t0SQCIA HUHU mikä olo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MlwfFPYgnQ4 MIKÄ HELMI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNghlUPpkJQ Tuli käytyä kaupassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0O0SDve-JI Parvekkeele oli satanut vähän lunta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_uz_YKXo-o4 Aamun Miettee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kbdSOUKrCk DVD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDI-BKrICiw Tammikuun Nuudeli kasvis pata 3.1.2012 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ATHNDRgFe-0 Katoin 2 lahjotus leffaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrLZr0X-t-Y Lunta lunta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bpw74aaTDgs Loistava lahjoitus paketti 2.1.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRE-VCCAzNw Nyt on aikaa siivota https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsvAUH8uGSc man 2.1.12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZH-KVb07gc Kauhee Kapula https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDy8TRoHR48 2012 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=82Q2fHcFqjI Elokuva (119) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ir_ruG0heWE KOFF https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0b311JVyXCM Ei mennyt ihan putkee pelaaminen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QdAdVsuiic Lauantai höpinöitä 31.12.11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45AfWTka-wM Explosion https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=in-2zhyETjg Kyllä näillä uudenvuoden pärjää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTQZd5CTRWI Tälläinen Joulukinkku oli uunissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40irbvm0OSM OK Games Wii https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVhqHi0pz-U Tällästä postia tälläkertaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7vrggZD-o8 CAFE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AI1P9ipN3pw Arvostelussa The Devil´s Backbone https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUkBkwrjOgU Hämärä video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6CqP55FNPw Oli kahvi vieraita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yuLzRnzytGY Testissä aamukahvinkaa lahjotus nami https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8aA9c8zKHk hyvä sarja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjYiC80d5Z8 Tiistai 27.112.11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1r_gmmrwEhA Tällänen Joulukuusi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=On5At8EM-Uw Perjantai 23.12.11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHX4zITcGP8 Näihin kuviin ja tunnilmiin täältätähän https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KYay5zlV9g mitä jääkaapista löytyy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4R8cLD8eyE Tuli käytyä Joululahja ostoksilla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2xy-nw6dzk Joulu on kohta ovella 18.12.11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVqrNA-iXno 19.27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TxqX6joRBRo Se olis Juolukalenteri luukun avaus 17.12.11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JlU_EQ-Apig Tuli katottua osa 1 The pacific https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sdl74gARHa0 Näin perjantai iltana https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1534zgn_rpQ Viikonloppua pukkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uoJy0Q5x7s Rupesin herkuttelemaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTfoty_jRYM Nöin se Torstai lähtee käyntiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ArhWU2rzKDo Sain paljon touhuttua tänään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uaZtvz8gz0 Keskiviikko aamua 14.12.11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOxKdBr37vk Tuli katottua VHS hyvä leffa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9IDLfeKfyw Tiistai 13.12.11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12OggRGjYF8 se olis jo Joulukuun 12 päivä osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fbTONBFngck se olis jo Joulukuun 12 päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORAdtV0AOKA Testissä tälläsiä namuja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8nBGGf31KE 11.12.11 osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=In_ghNw4V2Y 11.12.11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFsEZkMbGQI Hilpeetä lauantai iltaa 10.12.11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOhrDxtZ59k KÚRKO https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mz7d2itthM8 Mikä kuva löytyy Joulukarenteri luukusta 10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGsSKEVR710 Testissä Glögi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPzmOPD5zF4 Suuri päivä 9.12.11 osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W76HRAXzSvg Suuri päivä 9.12.11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n299xwaGtQU 8.joulukuuta 2011 osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bxXWART0lxw 8.joulukuuta 2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dx_8lCP7BjU Klo 23.24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQySxyjYxbg LAST DAYS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mew8-S1h8uI Taas keskiviikon turha mainoskatsaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rE-QUv1IJ4E 7.12.11 Joulukuuta osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TQX9UO_U6U Tämmöset miettee 7.12.11 Joulukuuta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26fHlJ3ttfo Testissä hapotettu vesi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xBumHo4nBU 6.12.11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6shQc2Smj-4 Näise ilta tetenee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuFFxJBQce0 5 Päivä Joulukuuta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9tL6uC4z_8 Ryypiskely jatkuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-OAoln93cw Sunnuntai 4.12.11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OeBsVeEzt5I Lauantain illan katsaus 3.12.11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6e-sChev5w Jolu siivouspäivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bk4_Dd6Ceq8 Se ois taas viikonloppu eli 2 Joulukuuta osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLslOSnfX5U Se ois taas viikonloppu eli 2 Joulukuuta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5W1XJlyAz4k 1000 Videoo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okeIlU11wxo Hyvää Joulun odotusta 1.12.11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8_4wCvm4dEg Viimenen keskiviikko päivä ennen joulu kuuta osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sB8qWlzHqls Viimenen keskiviikko päivä ennen joulu kuuta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QXTEgSfiS9w 2239 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xi8iiv9GDuA Tällästä tv ohjelmaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9TNCoNBMs9w Loistavaa maanantai aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lao30AD2sfY 1 adventti sunnuntai osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvEHJlW9FmU 1 adventti sunnuntai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SiuraJCilOE Kohtalaisen hyvä leffa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2rEf6J0J5Q Marraskuun viimenen Lauantai 26.11.11 osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2Nr0JIDC3c Marraskuun viimenen Lauantai 26.11.11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntfUYg1aFfM Viikonloppua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DE-nmso1ynQ Kattelin vanhoja VHS nauhoja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=orzDDUOFvlc Näin se torstai ilta etenee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mG5_d7Ux0b0 Viikonloppua kohtimenää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIsguFHe8nQ Se ois jo keskiviiko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O20_vtp9Zk8 Mitä säästämistä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3TeMoDASr8 Lahjotus safkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izr3_Na0ZgA Näihin elokuva hetkiin täältä tähän https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWTbqHGRSos Maanantai tunnelmia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_3tWU_nj8s Sunnuntai iltapalaa 20.11.11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=meTHquqMkWw Lauantain sapuska 19.11.11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1rI_Q4mlmc Lauantaina 19.11.11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VH9J_sMlMRg Perjantai iltaa 18.11.11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLUSNTpZqSE Näihinkuviin ja tunnelmiin täältä tähän https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ThKydPL0stM Ihan katsottava kauhu päjäys https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BbEYKDHdSKs Pikku siivous ennen kunnon Joulu siivousta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipi2q5iyB2c 16.11.11 osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jy0yYQHShjM 16.11.11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3IiVbjmaG8 Tulikatottua Dokumentti eli VESKU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8DSuIAmNv4 WHO DARES BURNS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsT0OusouPE tällästä salmiakkia testissä KICK https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADt3-SZdd9M Testissä salmiakki kahvinkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5dV2IjOF-4 Nyt tuli Joulu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxZQGT48pCM Nyt leffa arvostelussav CHICAGO https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0FADhNorqDM On helppo pilkkoo sipulit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GjZgsQ6wbg Näin lähtee aamu käyntiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4IBODfiYNQ Testissä OLO Ruoansulatus jugurtti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RP--BzdtzdU Näin sunnuntaina 13.11.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IerBaXtgNAI Vierailevan tähden pelailua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0YuTtJ70Cc näin se perjan tai menee vierailevan tähdenkanssa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJm--YzpcHI Pieni väli raportti kuntouttavasta työtoiminnasta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXoyJKAo_7Y Tällänen lisä peli mode https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPcRQXfoOLc Ei mikään kokki kolmonen 9.11.11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0q2tg7kVrms Keskiviiko aamun testailut 9.11.11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRH7aybiJn0 Tiistain leffa arvostelussa Vares huhtikuun tytöt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3lGmg2JOBg Aamu testissä Vitaminwater https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xqOeIStEgU Testissä HOT TAMALES https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_TgFw02wWk Mikä herkku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGmRNaPkSJQ Se ois maanantai aamua 7.11.11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ar1pgh-NDo8 Sunnuntai 6.11.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgbpwX2xnNA Näin lauantai lähtee käyntiin 5.11.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3HuX9xrObY Näinse viikonloppu lähtee käyntiin 4.11.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LeskyJ1fLMk Play Game CALL OF DUTY BLCK OPS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjVD8KRnYO8 Torstai aamua 3.11.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-G-ZQAAr68 tällästä kaupassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDI11yR5ELQ Keskiviikko iltapäivää 2.11.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mU_l5m44mqQ 2.11.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eW_kbsz7iPs Tiistain eväät 1.11.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GbLvgClaC48 Marraskuun ensimmäinen päivä 1.11.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qypyoEw9jSo Pussissa 31.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7L-vGk8WxeY Näin maanantaina 31.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yKG_0BpDOI Play Games Residet Evil The Darkside Chronicles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IZfS25GUCs Sunnuntai aamua 30.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fiPlE_JEkFU Tällästä puuhastelua Lauantaina 29.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DffhxwMgXJw Kalapuikon paistelua 29.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXibSRtVDTA Vieraileva tähti testaa Bully https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVJZCAgM-bc Perjantain iltapäivä video 28.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oj1kZZoxIQk Perjantain aamu video 28.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_uvRJosKak MD80 ActionCam säätämistä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DT56ChmMO0M Torstain turha video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Z4R99__m0s Torstai 27.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kb5S0rJUras Se ois taas keskiviikon mainosten katsaus 26.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hucsefC2vbg Testi video 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5EcM5Mp9Ei8 testi video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKLYsW0lFeY Tällänen tilaus tuli 25.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWphQq-2nzk Testissä Light Energy Drink https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DV2JzZGoshI Maanantain illan viettoa 24.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7laK1QG9K8 Play Games Bully 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbnAS7oa760 Play Games Bully 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DL05Ylm5pt0 Testissä KLEVER KUTTER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GKnA_6ISsk Lauantai illan leffa arvostelussa Mies Hervannasta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNlWgXvPqYM Tällänen probleema https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzvv3yeJ_8A Ois taas viikonloppu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdFFUG_xdWc mitä säätämistä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4BX_N6i-N4 Torstain lahjotukset 20.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvARgsvPMh0 Torstai aamunkahvin maku testi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqkQ-f9k6oY Keskiviikon leffa arvostelussa THEN CALL OF THE WILD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4wnsQn3gho SUOMI ENERGI JA SÄHKÖ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHFxqGQqyC8 Keskiviikko aamua 19.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7LfBg2D2NSI SUPERVOLCANO 5/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8WmF8bPOG4 Leffa arvostelussa Sutten valtakunta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-44X4L4Wu4U Testissä Enerky & 2 erilaista sipsiä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLAbujhkpBI Kävin kirpparilla & kaupassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DFqbSQoIKi8 Sunnuntai höpinöitä 16.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1g6oqsOlBMA Peli testissaä METROID Other M https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmUM5LD5y_8 Lyhyt video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FNibfc7m8OM Pikku ongelma lauantaina 15.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODqdneAyAIs Näin 14.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKqTRgHnuG8 Tälläset 2 Euron kolikot https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N53hBX7G3yM Torstain mainokset 13.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGfCcaATJ8I Mitä kassista löytyy 12.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BcpgEPgL6S0 tällästä keskivookko aamua 12.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SmIt1WRMYo Tiistai illan leffa arvostelussa Superman Returns https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8yJP54B9dg Tiistai 11 10 2011 aamun painon tarkistus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rD2Bnx3sFE0 piti asentaa hylly https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-o_YLe88Yc Maanantai iltapäivä pelailuja 10.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9c-Sx-DnYyY Se olis Maanantai 10.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvyXnQcz8B8 Sunnuntai ruuanlaittoa 9.10.2011 osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHtQ8i4wV5U Sunnuntai ruuanlaittoa 9.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwbEzk7kI0k Olut testissä olvi Harkko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ym_kcXTbEAY Tällästä lauantai pelailua 8.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOKZ5ShQjWA Huikee perjantai ilta 7.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AaVKo4-z_eY Hyvää viikonloppua 7.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03REjbXEEiY Torstai illan tunelmia 6.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psH5rc1REE8 Torstai aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlexvYVPVZA Leffa arvostelussa Hei taas me lennetään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_R3WfFM3HrY Vasen jalka kipee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLLJKXTsqFY Tiistain säädöt osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yc8sdDu8SVs Tiistai 4.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZGLvntS344 Maanantain illan paukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0Cfe7r4D7s Näin maanantaina 3.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-Jsqy8aFNM Sunnuntai 2.10.2011 osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1d9bq4WppHA Sunnuntai 2.10.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjBtGFy1Xcw Siivouspäivän tunnelmia osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4loEhmxtYDU Siivouspäivän tunnelmia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=82qzwzNd64g Upea ilma & Siivouspäivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZaQsoaIRx5o teetä & säätämistä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OQqDlRcMiY Omenaa & kahvia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWj1SymNQZY Viikonlopun alkua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OhY3f-qYq1Y Pietä iltapalaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cz278VUy6DI AIRAM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gN6kwPcPkJ8 Pientä ilta puuhastelua osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vlPzTX_a_rA Pientä ilta puuhastelua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRQpyJZDS-M keskiviikon illan nauhotteluja VHS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbRwgW9kS8A Keskiviikko aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=znph92EHpGs Eriomainen herkku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ij6o2ZvQp8Q Sataa & kahvinkeitin vittuilee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4COs5v1QPw Pyykki päivä & pietä säätöä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QqGbfCRFyu8 syyskuun viimenen maanantai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtEeNgWATsQ Tällänen viesti oli jätetty vastaajaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ff2-ptn83LQ Ruuanlaittoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mY9W10Z8B34 Lauantai 24.9.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M87JNasz36c Freeway https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2whfYqxSqA Torstai aaman testissä Marabou https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xFKoLxqkag Testissä Mind Spa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCn_wDDW3Ok Testissä Coffee Courmet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_MpEwOB7MI Keskiviikon aamun säätöjä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKZSVj-8JG0 Tällästä Tiistai iltana https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xq6ed-NRrbA Aamua 20.9.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0dc1rMUV6M Juoma testissä Pommac https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jiXrxRjSxjQ Testissä Pastaa juustokastikeessa osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32Z_LFvHE5U Testissä Pastaa juustokastikkeessa osa 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vj5mM5CzBvU YouTube on sekoilut 15.9 lähtinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riQta9g7V50 Viikonloppu ohi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b71Ppj-NrWo Lauantai leffa arvostelussa DRAGONBALLO Evolution Z https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wo_x8PHkIpE Energy Drind https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7B2LN3kpbhs Testissä PS1 LOADED Games https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vr4g3feR-fg Painon tarkistus lauantai aamuna 17.9.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKA6jEVIOMc Testissä Balkan & Kevyt Balkan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vUXRA_1Tdw Viikonlopun herkku osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5lyRg3qXLI Viikonlopun herkku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NHDuLtFXlEI Leffa arvostelussa Koiruuksia avaruudesta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29G48wNt3Lg Keskiviikon iltapalaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppJPHUg-nU8 Keskiviikon aamun tunnelmia 14.9.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifw_xqU76ZA Tiistai illan lahjoitus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQx4XAKc6QI Video tiistai aamuun 13.9.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPP_AV4JRGs 1 Päivä pulkassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqsVcqsPxRU Maanantai 12.9.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=guKCsDC3Atg Pikanen aamu katsaus 12.9.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jq4tyChktE Rauhallinen sunnuntai 11.9.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iB039fnO_Q4 Lauantai iltapäivan puuhastelua 10.9.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOglVYhTln8 Näin lauantai aamuna 10.9.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBElRgRRj4Y Perjantai iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W1WmLjIXWeQ Loistava pelt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkY6n2OMIbE Hyvää viikonlopun alkua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGy-RQi8HxU ostamassa enerkiaa 5. ?maaliskuu?ta ?2009 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VR0EbXAwT_0 Teho enerkia juoma 19. ?helmikuu?ta ?2009 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ULEu_YN3LAo Vettä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mC-3VJ3QpOE Puu Video 17. ?elokuu?ta ?2008 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OP7hI5-sYUk Kahvit 2. ?elokuu?ta ?2008 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lzoZ5LgrIZE Sodastream https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMXtr72FIYU Torstai 8.9.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tztv0JZi0co Tällänen roskienvieti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hs9upYXmC3I Kävin kaupassa 7.9.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQTP0KkAMVc Tällästä puhetta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ionuJBPPJM Pieni avautuminen keskiviikko aamuun 7.9.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJId3OAlosk Klo 20.13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOKp4ptVZ7k Tällänen vinkki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZFNQH2wCAwI tiistai 6.9.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwoq7JyEYwc Ilta pelastettu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQxvOjb_OlM 5.9.2011 osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2MO8fAv-oU Tällänen peli PS1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1t-jgYEfQ0 Hyvää alkavaa viikkoa 5.9.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gZGtAmjraI Kiitos lahjoituksista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIVqNYRafzU Klo 2:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKPlZrWCQs4 Leffa arvostelussa Burt reynolds the longest yard https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ye0WVXGQhWY Leffa arvostelussa Black sheep https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgU9XGi9U-Q Lauantain iltapäivän tunnelmia 3.9.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wgbsgbxPcW0 Sadetta & olutta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tnt6kchRyjA Perjantai 2.9.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qnd7sw2lPY Torstai 2/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHi5JpGO45g Torstai on toivoa täynnä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nIeu6AzTChk Iloinen yllätys https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vA8TMMqlEnk Viimenen päivä Elokuuta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTdJpKFs6ro tällästä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCeCezkPZE8 Vituttaa tiistai aamuna https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QNkT36cPeG4 Maanantai klo17.00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HyuDPUt_KxQ Maanantai 29.8.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZbEA9_-NjA MOV00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTXc1tACwrQ Mitä täänää syötäisiin 28.8.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zbi_J6TI24 Lauantai iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mw9u4QCjQ-M Elokuu 27.8.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxt_MeuIZGc näin perjantaina klo.12.56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7_w5cLskUw Perjantai 26.8.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VN3Djr5l4T8 Aamu kahvit klo 12.10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qg1quN3B-pU tuli lämmin päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkRqK8qXK6c Näin keskiviikko aamuna https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GbP1qZf5jCg Sekava video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5_Z_F7k9aQ Sateinen ima & kahvin keittelyä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmLA_WBHt-s Klo:12:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMW156i4ieA Tiistai aamua 23.8.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LoHkksbvF5s Maanantai löpinät osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfKXo9eZoSY Maanantai löpinät https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YB0sb3Vx2Mk Game play rygar the battle of argus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SsEzEVPgTio Sunnuntai 21.8.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cuiecyRm1u8 20.8.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkkaCguyCzE Perjantai 19.8.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRav5RL07lA Torstai iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpYTcYeLlPE Tällästä tänään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-sx3kx1fP8 osa 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVXelgo7YJw Ilta syömistä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=faSHVC5jkq8 Loistava maamu 16.8.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=keuX2w5oy4U Hauska peli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpoNe-OOXM8 Elokuu 15.8.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBj2EhmO6Rg Kahveet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYZxxpC4ZQk Lauantai 13.8.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgmWw-6-knU Perjantai iltaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FceLm3rIIA 12.8.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WKgEK69vXk Leffa arvostelussa likainen harry magnum 44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HvRd4rKfx8 Kahvia & säätöjä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUdNQS00mpU Tällänen video tälläkertaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMwC7avewco Tällänen peli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eIMEFGVYJf8 Keskiviikon illan tunnelmia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wpbZmm_SaD8 Näillä sanoilla mennää kohti keskiviikko päivään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ZW1dVTRxL8 Tällästä sapuskaa taas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9iTWJEXPLM Näin tiistai aamuna klo 6.38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5CC1sZuNKA Maanantain illan viettoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3LnGuzAzy4 Näin lähtee maanantain päivä käyntiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtpJfAlsbms Yön tunnelmia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6fk1ovHMIWQ Sunnuntain pelailut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zro569EPr7I Tällästä lauantaina https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Leqr_oiUpY0 Testissä herbert https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ejyhimwVifo Mitä kassista löytyy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKr9-6jeL1s Perjantai aamun säätöjä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JErRvAfp7F4 Turha torstai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJMgFfY0SYU Näin torstai aamuna https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWre0BIT8X8 Keskiviikko klo 17.05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oxGvhfjKIGo Keskiviikon erikoinen 3.8.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QISd2iPJs8o Keskiviikko 3.8.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SA8LHmmdl5M Näihin kuvii & tunnelmiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9kcbrXihSZ0 Tiistai aamu 2.8.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vENhAAOy93g Maanantain iltapäivä tunnelmia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4IkF5gBxM0A Näin maanantaina 1.8.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kcKt5Bfzyrs sunnuntai ilta kahveet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZK-IlDnrC4 Sunnuntai 31.7.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHubC1vNFJo Lauantai iltapäivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1helQSTsRo Lauantai 30.7.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0Vz9kiMx9o 29.7.2011 osa.2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSrpwJc9-yQ 29.7.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VImUDWx0yNQ Torstai 28.7.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJrI7awo1Pc Keskiviikko 27.7.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8ozLxT_p4g Juomatestissä Somersby https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTFL7FbxsJU 26.7.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=omWG9pH_UVM Video kännykästäni & jotain höpinää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qbdppMkWH4 maanantai osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1eDcbZaXczw Upeeta maanantai aamua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4gG83iAlbjs Synkkä ima & kahvin keittelyä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=avJqVbnU8Xk Sunnuntai 24.7.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmOt_Y6tAyM Saatiin 2 läppäri jotenkin toimiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9NSe_-NIcE Lauantai aamu päivää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jL_VKXRcI0E pikku säätöä osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMqMGPADPuw Perjantain pikku säätöä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZQAp6gOVfQ Mikä ilma torstaina 21.7.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MP4ZZC5FZ-A Peli päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyNG2qIF5sY Tälläset tunnelmat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbC53IWMzQ4 Sunnuntai ilta 17.7.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yaQziaWgVco Lauantai 16.7.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0TMQ532rCI Perjantai ilta 15.7.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NzLUBat5gU Perjantai 15.7.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlr5ujUR7o4 Kohtalainen leffa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOQrUPgnAQ0 Upea päivä pestä pyykiä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mivs8Kv88Mo Ilta puuhastelua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-NYvGX61HE Hyvät aamukahvit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdOb7aKKwqA Tiistai osa 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AiEhu9Naxs0 Tiistai aamun tunnelmia 12.7.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHETARB45lM Maanantai 11.7.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CumiVpVQzS0 Tällästä sunnuntai mättöö https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n0zm8a-SQs4 9.7.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyLReJ8bsg8 Tällänen peli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9LHrFLxloI Torstai 7.7.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w479a2PgMRQ Keskiviikon pelailut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oFsUczQXc3s Tiistai 5.7.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KaoAYJmTFkk Sunnuntai 3.7.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3MDS0XiyleY Lauantai 2.7.2011 osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ey2SytRMboc Lauantai 2.7.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-MAvWs6x8E Herkkua Naamariin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZD9zv5tHmhE Keskiviikko 29.6.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQM0Ex5sgk8 Tällänen Tiistai aamu 28.6.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29AAsaWWIlM Maanantai 27.6.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZPGKS7V8fk Juhannuspäivä 25.6.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i6OSZLUUfZA Torstai 23.6.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIhmQ4FnzNQ Tiistai 21.6.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5c6jAqMpx8 Tonnikalaa & kasviksia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bj7bcCT0AcE Sunnuntai 19.6.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vFGQZuqlaE Tällänen paikka https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-A3m4MjpAps Torstai 16.6.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFvqLV6NV7E Mitä teet Juhannuksena https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uz9ZhTMaVu0 Tiistai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6pF7-VSVwKw Sunnuntai 12.6.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwLts45gj_Q Lauantai 11.6.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LhMChx6F2V0 Tällänen torstai 9.6.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5B31yvN8WY Keskiviikko 8.6.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xx7AIk3gqPs Sunnuntai 5.6.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mirDERi9KU Paikka X 3.6.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oe2Ka6fJJ9w Perjantai 3.6.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3s5M6OCad6s Helatorstai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yl75S7YWll4 Tiistai 31.5.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3vTw7ufdTI Tälläsiä sipsejä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dd3C4Rff-Ss Sunnuntai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AStZZRjMQjQ Lauantai 28.5.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g3EAH-3Ng0A Perjantai 27.5.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NE7vlBW_3xE Alkojo viikonloppu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MH5LYVlAJyo Kesäinen kasvis herkku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9nTd-RRnh7k Sunnuntai höpinät https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3P28qXMwXrw Lauantai päivän tunnelmia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wEcuFJAOms 20.5.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CXMt75Qat3E Kavin kaupassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cws7le-vPXQ Tiistai ilta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_XIrCapO_Y 16.5.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Phx7EPHx5OI Lauantai 14.5.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6ys_JpeNl0 Epä onnen päivä Perjantai 13.5.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1EU1sMg_cU Tälläinen tunnelma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFlcZ5UuOtA 12.5.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=De1JS2TtEt4 Iltapala vinkki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXAscXhvn_o Tiistain illan touhua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyY6OrmE8RI Maanantai 9.5.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNJCCzgRLFw Sunnuntai 8.5.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fjLmsxKFPc Perjantai ilta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fiFEzMYyzmM Torstain säätöä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acQBDvLU8X0 Rhythmic 6 portable keyboard https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JbhwhweD-8U Tiistai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXqq0erXJWA Päivän eväät https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUfgZWeIQr0 Maanantai 2.5.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEn_hb802Uo Lauantai 30.4.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5GZirTsgkM Nat Geo Wild https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-BDYwMvcgk Keskiviikko 27.4.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYmTyDO3kkY Maanantain safkat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33geJWagfys MOJITO https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vtc7PYfCRTA Lenkki osa 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4UrkLXeXMQ Lenkki osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNG810YEJOQ Lenkkeily kausi 2011 avattu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8az__Sj_crY Perjantai illan kahvaat 22.4.11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsgctIYOQH0 Keskiviikon Aamun mietteitä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PB9ME98gM-U man 18.4.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ooAQsUSMRIw Aurinkoinen päivä 17.4.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1zok0HwPzY Evil Dead https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gMR5XL9dUzw energiavesi omena https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DaI6p_GByr0 SPICY PEANUT MIX https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHDyuBUceJ8 CHOCOLATE SAUGE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltuVtIw2FKI X https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHLdcIkuqJc Laitilan Kievari olutta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xa6_WOBYKnU näin oravan 11.4.11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suZCtAGC8BU ERÄMAAN ARMOILLE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSi52i1pGVM 10.4.2011. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOJrWoOJkKA Lauantain päivän safkat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6tnSxZWUIk Lauantai 9.4.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DrlWIv_D6iw VICHY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YjTnUId6jGU HYDRO https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oIFl6N17YzI 6.4.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DI7mDn1B4Rs Pepper Xtra hot Sauce https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_M5oa5aRB4 PISTONHEAD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5bJEQiGdsg Keittokinkku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQEMiTsjCc4 ED SCIZZO https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqQrcyXpFB4 2,01104E+13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXVMJy6v0ac Testataan digiboksia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPfDSWwwg7w Vituttaa kun sähköposti ei tomi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6p9G4Qk6SgU Tiistai 29.3.11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulDsN2A629o Dr Pepper https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJ7GhMyr_fI Vimto https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjlUFxH7_C8 Rupesin laittaan ruokaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOk4VbsqNm4 Tällästä säätöä 24.3.11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-LUcKTT9C9M Buffalo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYFOW0Mwots Meinas tuoli joutua roskiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6o-gaTeckI Tällästä pelailua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Xvj6BrEVaM Sunnuntai 20.3.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o9SsNwmD-RY Löyty hekku peli kirparilta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGHCbijtbS4 Lauantai 19.3.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YtU74g1Pl-o Mixxed up https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1nEGhbud4Y Kebabkastike ja Riisi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNRSsZftxv4 Torstai 17.3.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07NVfsNC8h4 Ilonen yllätys https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZC8ygQpBdk0 Taffel POP CORN https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9WQJmVJjZ4 Kiitos lahjottaneille https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c0rxEwTioow Aamu tunnelmia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJ6ZNV0jtAg Texti video nokia 5230 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fe3rXGF1fd4 Maanantai 14.3.2011.mpg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZD58VzqxDo Sunnuntai 13.3.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rraUvnH-Jfc TWIX https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRiIhvjW8MM aamukahvit naamioon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAYcuHvus84 SUN RICE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INY_NOfcBfw Energiajouma ISKELMÄ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrLKeoc0pnE Teetä naamioon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q48iKrnvUoI Salmi Snack tulinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Uq9P0dc6gg Lauantai 5.3.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=616ltRjVoLU Mountain DEW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pU-XyKFKgK4 KIPPARIN PIIPPU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIWQD8qZfEE Turha video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IonemaOVfg4 Paskaa Colaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=deevkelThzc MR.Maxi Cola https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k46U0ULZZVc Unboxing Sodastream https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OoWZ4XZgYoI Carabao https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-m4d8aOtdHA TORA! TORA! TORA! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HrUOpW4cEk Ripley Under Ground https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rHOTpdWYuo Iltapäivä kahvit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0M_1GNqYM7c ED Green light https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mMStwfqVqo ED https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6PAUlVAnqrs ED Lemon Light & Pringles Original https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWrfiH6E3VE Aamupala vinkki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32M_ek8snco Fanta Zero https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3MFtMCRfMLk Mainio uutinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eP0SCANKScs 2 Chilli katsaus 15.2.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FIVNP4Q9weQ Uuden paistinpanun testaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAlToiAEXBk Festival https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jkt8VLDx-Qs Tällänen Hedelmä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRL4l-zelN0 RODEO https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTNTgtqMiis MAD-CROC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbZsapr5qsQ SUUR KURKO https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQrShhOpksw Lapin kulta tuisku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9hd4RsFCX8 Pitahaya https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_qoN8eQKJE Chilli katsaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sv-tNStKSvk Kävin ikeassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OXt6_3LK8Y Helmikuun ruoka vinkki osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHyLSG72_I0 Helmikuun ruoka vinkki osa 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yu9pLQum_sE Pyykki päivä ja kattelin leffan kuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yA040avtcd4 THE MASK https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-LYV12Kb38 Rockstar RECOVERY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BaCj494PmPo Mega Force https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bS4v_oHK7_0 PULTAVAN TAISTELU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AV4FPxt97to Perjantai 4.2.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEZcrgnhsg0 TROPA DE ELITE.mpg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWWjiaAqdh8 Kahvinkeittimen putsausta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltNY21tr2e8 MONSTER ENERGY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2fF-gBI8EI 2 Siwa ostokset https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JNlJngC-YWc Siwa ostokset https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDRFnhn4fnQ Valkosipuli RuisSipsi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tv4y5aq9HOo Pirkka olut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5mbEkG5cl0 UKKO-PEKKA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snBAczrEY0g Surprise Unboxing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-oQa2-BZOmQ Pelikaani Mies https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ly1CegSUwHA Taistelu Tyynellämerellä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OXHce7SQdo ZEN https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6p7prvc6fc Osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhAe9CZfeMg Lättyjen paistelua osa1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5fD3PIzeqA Planet of the Apes (2001) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtvOs5DycUg Planet of the Apes (1968) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zdOOIavsAs Testissä es energy drink https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHeWZCXbaGM 5/5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdgCpCfNseI KUNNIATON https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_0DYmpCn9c Ilta puuhastelua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0i-_626QxXk Aamutoimet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AEZOD4_Nm6w arvostelussa leffa ANDREI RUBLV https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fhrq9WrXIww Kävin kirjastossa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kuTbiEEvlo Tällänen limu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9LfU5biIUU Upee taivas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4cwehcLIvVg Vitafit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGz5lJkBg9c Gotler https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aePZf6G7b9g BLADE RUNNER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9A44Ij2KgU BANDIT QUEEN https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K51ZH-LSQCY Viinaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IznllYe9c4 VARG VEUM Nainen jääkaapissa ja Kuolleet enkelit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI1aq3TZ6CA Freeway https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d074k5PZ9D8 Lisää lahjotuksia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZXXIXP--LY Tällänen Testi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTkDA7pfjVQ 8.1.2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSpLXL_Mi14 Kuvia vuosien varrelta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tajkea2dcVg X-tra Sekajuomatiiviste https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ki3ATPNBItw Herkkua namariin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAoyvC36LyM Cleaning Fluid https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DA_YMqh-fKs Tosi huono pelata ilman peli ohjaita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8nc76ybg6w Beijing 2008 Pelin asennus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpwfwJ2MnlY Ice Tea Lemon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PRrumUg-Qo JAFFA Piparkkakku Omena https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PXfPZw9FQI 2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1kt6GejAAs Uudenvuoden yön leffa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4nhn3H0nI4 Men Of Action The Explosive Collection https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vz1YNe3Dpzs JÄTTI TÄHTISÄDETIKKU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9cdkoY7vtI Sennheiser Wireless Sound Experience https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khXXn0ygUJI Paska ilma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fscda2Yuf-I Tällänen tietokone https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_XolucoOaY Best Christmas Advent calendar Movie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0Y7Oll2zEE 21. Luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFD-8UjsFwM Best Christmas Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxoxcnuI_S0 20. Luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9lh73-vnXQ Jelly Beans https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29hhDosi2CA 19. Luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbQ02JRiQ_E Kahvit kohdallaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kglaX6e8HGs 18 Luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fkGC4PLjuIA 17. Luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lGjEifgzfjI 16. Luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ppFRlYVj4M 15. Luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KCcI8RxudwQ 14. Luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umt__XhEdj0 13. Luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZfR0p51OTA 12. Luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FHOCYB8QsY 11. Luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XxfA5NRDMz4 10. Luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ys7sHsacic 9. Luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zxUGr8npycg 8. Luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfB5g7mpuWg 7. Luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxKE9iKPDdc Kalevi Härvä Olen tehnyt comebackin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-2EdugtmfE Tuomiopäivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ydtcbS_mO98 6 Luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dtIcB-EbuP4 Eppu normaali https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W988KpxRagU Kari & Karvattomat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DO5rD83tyPg Kyllä lähtee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anEj_n5ZDKA 5. Luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLdVgSTtQsA 3. Luukku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSPOFFPfKfU 2 Juolukalenterin luukun avaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qt7VLKRFTG8 1 Juolukalenterin luukun avaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkRWcLmQGSY Pirkka kahvi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6PMkfw36oCs Uusi suihkusetti & suihkuverho https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rA7jtSDaasA Luminen ilma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nbG3Nm_t8Q LAMPAANSYÖJÄT https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hwViZMDyKI METSÄMARJA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbFvYLX32WU Velbon DF-40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pk7PkooajC8 CITRUS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTMYs9ZHyZk Mandariini https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WzYo2Z5k9BQ Lasagne https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vrkNqsvMC4 Lahjoitus Nescafe https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MhlvWgEirE Paahto Ruudut Porkkana https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nam-KF5cvd8 VIP Premium BANANA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNU2hRSeblg Jouluolut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVRs1fJVkMU Juustokeitto https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ssg45q47g4s ICE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhOUt5WDJVM Nougat Kermajäätelö 1L https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6saZsiBJOdE HOCKEY PULVERI Super salmiakki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4RXyY-Q4rbA Pekoninakki ja Pikku lihapulla + Kaljaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wb-ZYtKAkxM Gameplay 5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Uaes2cFsvY Metal Of Honor Eropean Assault https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkYPF2dpe_o PIRUN VÄKEVÄT POHJALAISET https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNICF1jf7Jg Pitbull Energy Drink https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTFfX16gz6Q Torch FM Auto Scan Radio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCjD-kJh-sk Tällänen vinkki.mpg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyFlSBQJftw Lunta 2010 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMVMemCYhcY Tälästä Pöperöö Tällä kertaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRLbEg5pc2g Parrillat Tulikeppi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8CgmRveSTcg Rainbon Cappuccino Vohvelipalat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DQePZX5Fls Kaunis mies + Lopullinen PAKO https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xYnAF7KR4I Vicks Blue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wao1E77BKtU Lahjotus karkki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIOnkIIb6zw Lauantai-illan huumaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-wYgoEgpTM Kotkat Kuuntelevat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OM6QfJJpuko FAKTA HOMMA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osDWKTsybY8 Mikä sumu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDne8xGC7KY Traban Express https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gB7V9AdqHg0 Hunajainen + Herne-Maissi-Paprika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VyTtUS-CvY Pirkka Jogurttijuoma L. casei https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pge29Elaxc Pirkka Iso Ohukainen ja Mansikkahilloa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2JMl4T65z8Y Kukkulan Kuningas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yCl-nAMONTk Uuni Kasviksia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-TBIc_79_s Pansarikenraali PATTON https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-DO92IHR4I Canon Pixma MP 520 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FibWWa2zek FOSTER´S https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NuxqdKpAZNE ÅTTÅ Drinkero Valkovenäläinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWBcKxakXzM ÅTTÅ Drinkero Mansikka Margarita https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jr8lNzCTLaA Monster X-Presso https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ejnnhhUb7LQ Tällänen välipala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wP2G6EWvX5I Tällänen siitä tuli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7GmSQAXtIU NEXA Electronics https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7Ez6jqPc9g Panda Sucklaa Mönjää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1S3VsjZ-aE Puutuolin Maalaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEN0M9cdgwE Mehukatti Appelsiini Cola https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LyOvsnz0Lxs mezzo mix https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8sfADetvAo0 ED Energy drink GRL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OdxjkBIXQlc ÄKKIÄ ANTTOLASSA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hi4S9BZxY2w Teho Energiavesi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHgggucoSvU Kotilan Maalaisruislimppu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UsPjJDI0AQc GRILLI JUUSTO https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlduHM--9Yw JAFFA Mansikka Lime https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLJ-kV1NIyY Lahjotus Olut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2JY02RGJA8 Grillikasvikset ja Iso härän jauhelihapihvit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHSJy7T6_PE 0,5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BCGtn0uMcA Tällänen Porjekti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJ7NJDmC4mc Uusi suihkuverho https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1c_ClCDSeY Prinssinakki Ja Jauhelihapitzza https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OKAEVuTHyQ THE SIGNAL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uDs4WsH9Nk Sininen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q1jLW6qWt10 Mikro POPCORN Light https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKnzzn6vC98 Lahjoituksia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZSsEIo-M5s CHILI KETCHUP https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ch_Crif3mIE CHILI NUT MIX https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZRNmjlmNR0 Leffa ja peli ilta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EuLCC_IlSmw Juoma vinkki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slQb5Zh3Gb8 Mikä auto https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pqHtOrONJag Lohkoperunat + jauhelihaa ja kasviksia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ca7Zy0GlaCw Makkaraa makkaraa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJVeoBTgnF4 Mikä ilma oli klo 1.38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VIvMfSprDHA Paahdettu Sipulirouhe https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ByGNYFWSopU Testi video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIL4fFFAv1U Nyt virkistää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6lQciBcr-8 Samsung Monte Unboxing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdvMumGBdjo Basmati Rice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vmDNA44OrI VITA NOVA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NczZZZbPsVw Tea Drink https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_UqTwuA_EQ NUUDELI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HD0LzvgTWA Vitalinea https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gr4Jn6DFt78 On raikasta ja ravitsevaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-HJ1iu8M0M BISCUIT&Caramel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LwkAss-ijM BLACK RAT https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGd6ANoyQSg Street Fighter https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3FCrG1BC0M On melkein kun saunassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxWBSqxxYxg Smack the Ghotst https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmjhjHte4_4 VHS Leffoja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSq1nzCpjM8 sudenkorento https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbLFZfAqadc KAIKKI PELISSÄ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LaIF1w_HW0M CRASH MASTER vol. 18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FZ15aBSABI Meni tuoli vaihtoon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkbtMODSQpU Tällänen paikka https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_2uu-Mikk0 ENERGU DRINK ORANGE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsE8PnOM-uQ MP3-CD PLAUBCK https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvhTGiL0HCc Pääkallot tanssii https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oC3Nn1K21NU Heart Rate Monitor https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6yU2vJbZCw SAFARI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIFHlEAI9UM Sultans of swing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbDE23MCUYI DYNAMIT https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ddYg8vXRP8 Lampunvaihto https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gMSrelzwu2Y MYSLI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jmIn4fvQ_A Prison Break https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ag6VheErxkU Metsä Orava https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jy1lowsYeRk Aamukahvit parvekkeella https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMFYAOnVInA Taas houno uutinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6bg8-29cDI Nintendo katsaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILJR8M1lvJI SILVER DERY GIN https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lak8oTg4pIk ED Green Light https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_7E4nNDMMs TWO OCEANS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LI6UxoE1Fd4 HOFNAR https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKm_Du7yRk0 Kännykkä hajos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nIu3bd8P6o8 R20+ & BEEF JERKY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0xJgMLfAes mikä hampurilainen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IhUJKveTPAg Krapula https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGNyxP4Y-e4 Lauvantain illan leffa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fc0Aq7iIdsw Illan leffa + viinat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWx4fme7V5I Gameplay Guitar Horo 5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsKmgBKFGYA Guitar Hero 5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xaaKuZbLFV0 Kyllä Lähtee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8FmS5pc6dc Sunnuntai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Am5buyP8_I4 KULTA LONKERO 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBPWA98iGJw Torstai - illan sää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5b08jugdE4 Tuli ostettua tv https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhTpy7tutpA Makaroonia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFGBCANhprE Näppärä ruohonleikkuri https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0sf6io8Pws KULTA LONKERO https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOR64yZYuYM LAPIN KULTA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jytpsO5Skto Sää kohdallaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B63ae_5ApBg Hyvät safkat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWdJOMKCvn8 Vuokra kämppä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyAimkUnyn0 Voitin narunvedosta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-iElRNJS7i8 Akvaario 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNv6fk1ajYE Akvaario 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUsCe67-U_A akvaario 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcqZ00qOex4 CORRALEJO https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=giwbCk59Udc Gameplay 4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_SfQumFlG4 Hyvä peli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDFkGhDMxRA Asvaltti miehet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9xlRXhgEtg Sorsat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwtfmrEKSbE Parveke katsaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWBuyPvtsUE X-tra APPELSIINI LIGHT https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vFM6AIa9q4 Gameplay 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbLzlwGskSM Gameplay 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpER3bO7oFU Gameplay https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UA-g8NFWkDo The Godfather https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a5wWOCNe4nk Aurinko paistaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HucePCQN8dM Perinteinen sima https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSngcCou7Kg Kukko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6K6IgAx-JI Cafe Prestige https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_jnB_HkKP8 Black Tower valkoviini https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAxQrVIADvE KOZEL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VoeMpK7y0g Video 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ad9KCLPZ-3I Texti CANON LEGRIA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXI5_MW2KdE CANON LEGRIA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tml1jedRcaI Saunanlämisystä 24.4.2010 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4n7PItpcdPk Rakentamista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfsnWETSwlM Tällästä safkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XyQ30Z0xMa8 Polkupyörä teline https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKdOVbYMP04 Pyöräilemässä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1AU6ghzj68 IRON HORSEMEN https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYlAvokyGEY Strawberry https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6NbDyEW8pg NOBELANER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCB73VuD55E ROMMI - KAAKAO https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTrxeeJ5fpo Kuumottaa ja kirvelee käsiä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P35-iCofP_8 Uudet rangaat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KYpBg1ClJo Raijuustoa ja Tonikalaa chlikastikeessa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmr9WSFSaMc JACKFRUIT https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GJ82U6IWd0g SILVER STAR MOJITO https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w95sN7N1ycs RED DEVIL ENERGY DRINK https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ihEU9U4Aj-0 TABASCO HOT https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGX2rEcLJvQ Täläistä makkaraa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZAxkj_BCbg JUISSI hedelmämehu juoma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZnWhpZgadU Tällästä safkaa osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kpGBaQIu538 Tälläistä safkaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V3_7zfqj1Js OTTO VIRTANEN https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3itk4iBswf4 POLIISIN POIKA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bvyWLCXHiM KARHU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPGmDpxn9Wg Pamahti taka rengas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfG-Tb_GLpI Hauskaa tyyli iloittelua https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LYWnJ9hsaPs HEDELMÄINEN BROILERI SALAATIATERIA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Le5KE8J0ss Huhu olipa taas uutinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKof73JI840 Pitkä kuuma kesä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tMYEuvK17c UPCIDER ANANAS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Los2cx0LInc Mikä vauhti ei virheitä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Q2CX0FMzDA RIEGELEIN ja GRANDE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhQkH6aMHeI Potsi ISO viitonen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5yHHaKVhfs Vaikee juoda vettä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U3wu8N-vY14 Sainpas renkaisiin ilmaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PajDGveNd6s Ilmaa renkaisiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TgmFJsw5svw JUISSI GREEN ENERGY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4YWb398sww TEHO ENERGIASHOTTI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kl4tF6qzKw Mikä ilma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDynNXQlOeE STUDIO IMPOSSIBLE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqFvIw2I9v0 Kasvis kana pataa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M__5UHH20lc Onse KAALI vaan niin hyvää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcIN6mUIsh4 x-tra COLA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0JFrf-TeyA Fruits Pear & Sweetie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CDrt8Vd1X0 Kinder SURPRISE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRqBgeOXFpw LIHAPULLAT ja muusi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kZ-cbkgH7Y Hauska uutinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZRvnhnLnrM Mitä riitelyä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mI4nrDtX8fQ Kumpi on parempi Mankeli vai Kummeli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jgHazJkQt4A Voiko olla mahdolista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Ln_m7KF7Bo HK POTKU & JUUSTO https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1Gt6U1IMsU KAHVIPITKO https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OogVL2gkYGI PITZAA PITZAA ! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6M7C_lhqXiQ KURKO Long drink SUPER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ULT7kXrK4dE Mielenkiitonen uutinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_aSyB2Bgh4 YLE TV2 Osa 7 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzwpT407IHI YLE TV2 Osa 6 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-YKn5jJPYg YLE TV2 Osa 5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYojgAQjx4Y YLE TV2 Osa 4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxCh6a6uOD4 YLE TV 2 Osa 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-PorYkNPCk YLE TV2 Osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ShtChJeXLo YLE TV2 Osa 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGEBFHi2Q-o Muutama valokuva https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3nROvyw7EA Maailmalla tapahtuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sypbm1EvJsc musa CORNER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EuPRCaOEIQk WALKING WITH DINOSAURS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CeXIuOAAh6A Carmolis Yrttitipat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6FJD2TtuB0 Hieno ilma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXEcs6bKeR0 Kaikkee ne ihmisetkeksii https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SxB02r6rLwM S.I.M.P. (squirrels in my pants) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCV5o1-c1xA " ""E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S""" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jfaMAOY1aYo Scooby-Doo! ja peikkokuningas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJn7l9-Mm8w Lotus soft Embo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oS8TWYGOqV4 Power Cow https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNb4miHIuoc Hyvä uutinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bN7APEYBdP0 Meetvursti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0fCOzon_6I Mikä uutinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUMFDkfh-uk Paskamainen ilma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UN_vC1CeFFs Kirja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U3eqqvPCufs Illan leffa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwArCt2p83w BREEZER LIME https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjjZ3JI-Xs0 Torstain aamun touhuja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSnqfNIY4Ug Vanha kahvi rasia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0C2pB3vK7BQ Klo: 15.45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4mySzvElOvw BATMAN ENERGY DRINK https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jo1ZYuGJdKI yöllä on tulut lunta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXX8g8-CLMc Tuolihajosi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2oQ0DSewoQ Päätepysäkki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=os0saj0DL2g Pussissa menossa kotiin päin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zf8c4PujJ1g Sunistelua oas 4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3_TzquXP_c Sunistelua oas 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7wRNNm6TTU Sunistelua osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9w-HtKu89o Sunistelu jatkuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXTSr1D938M Sunistelua osa 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQeKD_mQlXs Paarissa kaljalla osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=76fDZMJN6zY Paarissa Kaljalla osa 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_lku0BX1RQ DVD leffa ei toiminut tietokoneessa. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOUQqiCUddw CANADA DRY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CErL-c3wxk BOOST ENERGY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajP7tomdAe4 MAD-CROC enerny drink.MOV https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcwpgnT8MyQ Peli ongelma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nzjfhEZP1Oo ATK https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXKuCGBySRM Kokista ja Laskiaspulla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWhpu0Wkx4k KARJALA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EF9i7V2vpaU Siwan Hedelmäpeli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3ZPE6g5jPg KOFF 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vExdjCzDx5E Fanta Zero Verigreip https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W52SY5F9ugQ bread snacks https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-9-BIaVX_w Lidli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=al0UKhZ6hjM Raktori https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B5iOd0r4rDA COFFEED BATTERY.MOV https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jt4nlxWdSXk Herkku on valmista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=087eGxXxYQ8 Herkkua uuniin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZllt-_tMY4 Ilta teetä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ACBjTMKnY8 kanaa ja makaroonia osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gys7JGqrBUQ Kanaa ja makaroonia osa 1.MOV https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z8pIprP5YCY cranberry Powerking https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZHcViO-nss kyydillä asioille osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAe7ugIJFV4 Yksikätinen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkrXhukLuzg Kyydillä asioille osa1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJNepvFHCk0 Monster https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgJHCYMbxLA Monster Ripper https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0shFRBhCCU Kävin kirjastossa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jQuhOPQYE8 Pinball Dreams https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lg8inwsYMfY ED Light https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmQN2RRW3oM Aamun vitamiinit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVtkr4oqGBo MTN DEW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QSx1tA6Nm7s HAWAIIAN PUNCH https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKal91V2aIM Sandels https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=64fNy1NQZy0 Logitech QuickCam E 2500 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKyToDpDjHk Tv tarjonta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktMehoDf2BM Testailuja https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2G4POC1VUs C kasetin testusta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2qeNWfSTlA Windows Media Player https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRFWltbvpsg Iltapäivä kahvit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dq1QLntaTXI Vein kirjee postiin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-51kdYPMZcg Hard disk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1lq7LjKxwQ Autonkyydissä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIUskcIFk14 Kahvia ja Energy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZOxEbuzdxQ Menossa Taas Lempäälään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WECc1Jrcfoc kuppi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0fylvl40J8 SIERRA TEQUILA.MOV https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NsbQMl2MXTU Pouttu Lauvantai.MOV https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PuCuFUYGTEk 2010.mp4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNYQkULJqtQ Aamun ravitsevat kahvit.mp4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dgayZrr_7I Porkkana Muhku 40%.mp4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2S2OL9hvdY UPCIDER JOULUOMENA.mp4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cTrDUmBeVw Netti oli jumissa 25.11-10.12.mp4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Brqh2nR3phI FLAT OUT.MOV https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8t9iPPaImBk RIO GOLA.MOV https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrec3fU6j6A PINK DOMINO.mp4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkNj6jecZ8k JOULUOMENA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmo22vy7wwM XL Energy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FtVlskesCn0 Outoa mölinää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTJC9Cw7kTc Uudet Roskikset https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0E8ouJQVp7E FLAW LESS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DABzcBw6LI OTTO LONKERO https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Q10QFfAKVU Maanantain eväät https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMNNv5GElM8 Lemon & Lime https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOhZ7sUI7sw PEPPERMINT https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXvqXzATcjM Pyykkipäivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pI5Kmise0i4 LEMON https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7U2aNSMfWoY BOSCH Classixx 5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WMTsPYgPmA4 Olvi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z8PZa2QnkMI Menossa lempäälään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QB_vG5asDKQ BELLAROM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Blgl52PQ3-Q First Price https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BR7tRSoMfjg Jahtimakkara https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMuFkJLbRW4 Cola light https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72jgFE-64qY Elovena Kaurahiutaleita osa2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_13E22WwKw Elovena Kaurahiutaleita osa1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67qHK6aXNJo Leffa katsaus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QtD-qh_Z2P8 Kopiointi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zXKhR7DoXo Pikku omenapuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FjvSIwev-HQ DVD Recorder+VCR https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lEVFVMr6fPg Pelasin pajatsoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKyPC6xF3FU Aamupala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGoQgR3Fayw Veneilyä 07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfHj_rBKrd0 Turning Japanese https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XJ15E3kLmG4 Papuja & leipää https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGIKBybcOPM Digikamera teline https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cn0ypWdUVPo CAPPUCCINO Toblerone https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0ZQwEcdOmA Ruohon leikkuu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ez-vrnaSeA Pilettämässä + 50% Alennus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7E1et8zERM Iltapäivä Kahvit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EN8WjKiesx0 Syyskuun ruoka vinkki osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFetuN9i9m8 Syyskuun ruoka vinkki osa 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0vwOCpN2bc Vituttaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKLlYlyZvlA LEGO Vormula https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=My-SRYBpbTs AMANIE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qLZYhpRrRM4 Savupekoni & Habanero https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tqhdm2rJRlA Ouzo viinaa 38% https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KZ7E2DCh6g KARHU Korpisavu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pST3r9VnD9c Tälläiset aseet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y20gPX_ZxLc Makkara testi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcziOolx48Y Perunaa & kasviksia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9sEYoDc1lgI Maku testi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9Z_8I7oOB0 Perinteinen & HotChili https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZjXZVEQKBOE LAMBADA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYx6A_9PBm8 LISTERINE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=219UoeIYzG0 Guitar Hero Rock the 80's https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRxT3TxaxCg Vanha kirjoituskone https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0zh39bFm0L0 Fire balls https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RX8N5LYvz9k Sprite & SprieteZero https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDl4Qdq-nO4 Puuroa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEnwK44n2Vk ICE TEA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPtiBJKhpIM TWISTED https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DjioU6AxHo SPACE PATROL AM RADIO https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_jKBovkquY Nokia 3120 Classic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w073UWNP92M VIP Mansikka juoma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ePvmHR64ZVo tohtori TERAPIA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZQcK2chrsI Mikä urheilulaji https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6FxjCM99z20 Amukahvia Klo 5 15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0lBtSRi4JhQ Tälläistä teetä tänään https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9IFEwjOc6Q Netti vinkki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vh-3lEQ52qg Lipton VS Lord Nelson https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HqImJy73-3s Kahvitesti Saludo VS Greanarom https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afFy1wCj37U Tässä on olut talo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOEJU8VewPs Puu rappuset https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KwuCnklbwg Pyöräilemässä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCnGoaU6_Ro Kävin uimassa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_9QHDWG7dA Jäällä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbN1nPEqNug Kalli olla kuku lalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kn7CgWy2s30 Tälläinen soitin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfQQw7mwB5o Tällästä makkaraa testissä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqSxGjU1KFc Aamu kävely osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RfxDMTidS_g Aamu kävely osa1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMCNr-rTqG0 Lunta tuli yöllä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFLebKCfPBA Tällänen tuote nyt testissä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPFs56d8tPo Hain aurinko tuolin varastosta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-9lfGtHMuI Taaslöyty rasti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMmivyHErOA Aamu kahvit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jW-z2fsDqw0 Kahvin keitin testissä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqpOrUOWEr8 Mikä piisi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5Z0JRlJwRA Löyty rokista pienoismalli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNHUeJF-WZ4 Tälläinen tuote testisssä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ua_mO6-vpts Tällänen peli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YH8XdcpnyAk Nytsaa kahvit mukaan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tYFUcVqzpkM Vein roskat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TB6kfqgi230 Tuolinpurku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xXR0m4eOGY Kissa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IA5t7blYhu4 Maistelin AllBran plus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z1Hhlc0YBoo Pelasin pinocchio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0q4ahyHn9k Ravitsevat Aamukahvit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUoH-cc28FM Kärmesmeihet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jI56IObopoU kuumaIlmapallo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UcqY7kZxClQ Aamukahvit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3UABECkkjs mäki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuKa2U-dc9Q Löyty hyvä lehti V 1981 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxEDSbsnDEo Kenttä pullo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Obz65Gq7F8 tällänen muki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TeRhXCxZgHI Kävin käppäilemässä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbJxJmn7rBw Huomenta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TxZ0GA2HEdw Suuri Vitsikirja 1984 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_Ds6AKWm3s Videonauhurin testaus osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0SEX7MOZD0k Videonauhurin testaus osa 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8uV_FBU1Kk Sony kynät https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAnRjDIZopI Porakone https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIsNaw9q_04 Perjantain testejä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWvmbNH5zKk tälläinen auto https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9M4-uvVj2k Maanantain Testi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5YpiewjyRAI 8 Kielinen Banjo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fotWOPo-T8 Löyty kuulokkeet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yVJA7Jb7zM Tv peli laite https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FcmWowo5zAc 5 Eurolla näppäimistö https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MU7twxekPu4 Kahvinkeitin roskiksesta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vG3sU-mawmM Testasin MP3 CD Soitinta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gnnE282vn_E Adventures of Lolo 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mm61N7LjXVQ Kauan Sitten Betlehemistä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrx-wHJS--A Kummeli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-W9CoQ9bpQ Homasin mini joulukuusen clas ohlsonista https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_dTaoQLK5E Ideaperkin 2v ilotulitus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr9E2naCAmM Lainattu Juolu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYsnh2tAAiI Putsasin pervekkeen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDuvV2pCNi8 23.11.2008 tuli lunta parvekkeelle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlxJ-zuH0L0 Vesitorni https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F2BHf6CVmKM Löyty rasti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2N7hAQ2MYE muisto merkki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfZyh6aOV2g Vanha sauna https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKh0AW3fDqk Historian Havinaa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQWFR2gxnwc Joulua Odotellessa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLHlE5YN3LE Armeija tavaraa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67CGa9L9XgE Tälläinen video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bazKfHclnmI pyöräilyä osa 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHe9BxkItOw Siisti Kulkupeli https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHIruD4_eKU upea ilta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILyNniEX6qs mikä lintu? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D44yeIZZHew kesä päivä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRJqiEhTza0 pyöräilyä https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVnFubUvuZI